Les Forêts de Kodrulles
by gaelle31
Summary: La suite de HP et le début de la fin, mais peut se lire indépendament.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Elles reviennent.**

Harry éteignit sa lampe de bureau et s'étira sur son fauteuil. Il contempla d'un regard appréciateur son nouveau bureau, cela faisait seulement trois semaines qu'Harry était officiellement devenu auror et son bureau était déjà aussi désordonné que son ancienne chambre chez les Dursley. Seul le cadre d'une photo représentant Ginny était épargné.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, le matin même Ginny avait encore fait la moue en voyant Harry partir travailler un samedi matin. Heureusement, le service d'Harry était fini, il était à présent en week-end.

Harry se leva et jeta un coup d'œil dans le box voisin du sien, c'était celui de Ron. Lui était déjà en week-end depuis la veille.

Harry sourit en repensant à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Ron et Hermione ensemble. Ron était sur le qui-vive, attentif aux moindres réactions d'Hermione, qui n'était pourtant enceinte que de quelques semaines, comme elle le faisait souvent remarquer à Ron.

Harry se dirigea vers les portes en chêne, près desquelles Kingsley Shacklebolt discutait avec deux autres aurors qu'Harry ne connaissait pas très bien.

- Bonjour Harry, salua Kingsley.

- Bonjour, répondit Harry en se rapprochant du petit groupe.

Les deux autres aurors dont Harry se rappelait qu'ils se nommaient Timmy Stick et David Mattews, saluèrent Harry d'un mouvement de tête.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Lestrange raconte ça, dit Timmy Stick. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire. Depuis trois ans que sa femme est morte, lors de l'affrontement du Solstice, il n'a jamais rien dit, et là subitement, il sort ce truc.

- Il cherche sûrement à effrayer la population en rappelant que Voldemort n'a peut être pas révélé toutes les choses qu'il a faites, suggéra Kingsley.

Timmy et David ne frissonnèrent pas en entendant le nom de Voldemort, pourtant Harry était sûr d'avoir vu la mâchoire de David se crisper. À présent, les gens n'étaient plus effrayés à l'évocation du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou du moins, ils le faisaient croire. Ceux qui parvenaient à prononcer son nom étaient encore rares, trop rares aux yeux d'Harry.

- Tout les Mangemorts sont captifs, rappela David. C'est sûrement un geste désespéré de ressortir cette vieille légende.

- Quelle légende ? demanda Harry.

- Le Centre, expliqua Timmy. Ce serait un endroit où ne serait admit qu'une élite de sorciers et pour le trouver, il faudrait être un expert en magie noire.

- Le Centre serait lui-même une sorte de repère de la plus puissante magie noire, compléta David. Jusqu'ici son existence n'a jamais été prouvée. Le Centre possède une centaine de noms différents en fonction des époques et des pays. Selon la légende, Salazar Serpentard et Grindelwald auraient trouvé le Centre…

Harry cacha sa surprise.

Il connaissait déjà le Centre. En fait, il y était déjà allé. En réalité, le vrai nom du Centre était Les Forêts de Kodrulles et si Harry y était allé, c'était pour récupérer l'un des Horcruxes, le Gant de Serdaigle, que Voldemort avait caché là-bas.

Les Forêts de Kodrulles se trouvaient en Albanie près de l'endroit où Voldemort s'était caché durant sa fuite, il se ressourçait de la magie que fournissaient les Forêts de Kodrulles.

- Et Lestrange veut nous faire croire que Voldemort aurait trouvé le Centre, expliqua Kingsley.

- Même si c'était le cas, je trouve impossible que Lestrange soit dans la confidence, argumenta Harry, neutre. J'ai entendu parlé du Centre et, si je me souviens bien, c'est une sorte de secret entre puissants mages noirs de différentes époques. Et Voldemort était le genre de personne qui savait garder un secret.

- En plus, approuva David, Lestrange nous a dit ça pour faire revivre la peur de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Harry savait que Lestrange disait vrai. C'était même indirectement grâce à Lestrange qu'Harry avait été amené à penser que le Gant de Serdaigle pouvait se trouver là-bas.

Quelques jours avant son procès, où il avait été reconnu innocent pour avoir servi d'espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, Drago Malefoy avait appris l'existence des Forêts de Kodrulles à Harry grâce à une conversation surprise entre Lestrange et un autre Mangemort.

En fait, à l'époque, ils étaient trois à chercher les Forêts de Kodrulles et le Gant de Serdaigle.

Il y avait bien sûr Ron et Hermione qui avaient épaulé Harry. Mais l'aide la plus importante était venue de Neville, de Neville et de… Soazick.

- Je dois aller déjeuner, s'excusa Harry. À lundi.

- À Lundi, répondirent en chœur les trois aurors.

Harry poussa les grandes portes en chêne, il longea les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre l'ascenseur, où il s'engouffra en même temps que d'autres sorciers qui travaillaient au même étage que lui.

Harry traversa l'Atrium, puis il se figea et pivota vers un monument mural qui célébrait l'Affrontement du Solstice. Cette grande bataille qui avait mit fin au règne de Voldemort, à la fin de son armée, à la fin de sa forteresse noire. Et la fin de beaucoup d'alliés et parfois amis d'Harry.

Le regard d'Harry se figea sur la prophétie, la même que Dumbledore lui avait apprise au cours de sa cinquième année d'étude, en plus… complète.

Ceux qui détiennent les pouvoirs d'anéantir l'Ordre des Ténèbres seront bientôt prêts…

Ils sont nés de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, ils sont nés lorsque est mort le septième mois…

Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera bientôt prêt…

et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a marqué comme son égal, il a un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ignore plus…

et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…

Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre l'Antre des Ténèbres sera bientôt prêt…

et les serviteurs des Ténèbres l'ont marqué dans son cœur, il a pouvoir que les serviteurs des Ténèbres lui ont donné…

il devra briser l'Antre des Ténèbres car lui seul le pourra…

Celle qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre l'Armée des Ténèbres sera bientôt prête…

et sa puissance révélée la marquera dans son être, elle a le pouvoir de sa destinée…

et elle devra détruire l'Armée des Ténèbres, car elle saura rassembler les alliés…

Au prochain solstice, ceux qui détiennent le pouvoir d'anéantir l'Ordre des Ténèbres seront prêts.

La prophétie s'était déroulée comme prévu, Harry avait détruit Voldemort. Neville avait détruit L'Antre des Ténèbres et Soazick avait détruit l'armée des Ténèbres.

Harry recula et observa les trois portraits accrochés au mur, le sien, celui de Neville et celui de Soazick. Harry n'avait jamais vu le portrait de Soazick présent dans son cadre. Comme personne n'avait jamais revu Soazick après la fin de l'année scolaire d'Harry. Elle avait enseigné la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard.

Le portrait de Neville, lui, était présent dans son cadre, mais toujours un peu gêné d'être là. Si Neville avait été le seul à pouvoir détruire la Forteresse noire, c'est parce qu'il fallait une haine très puissante.

C'était également cette haine qui avait permis à Neville de conduire Harry et Soazick jusqu'aux Forêts de Kodrulles.

Harry s'arracha à la contemplation du monument et s'éloigna vers l'aire de transplanage.

---------------

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il avait atterri dans son salon.

- Ginny ? appela Harry.

La tête de Ginny apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

- Je rêve, dit Ginny avec un sourire. Mais oui, c'est bien mon Harry qui rentre avec seulement une demi-heure de retard !

Harry eut un petit sourire coupable.

- Tu vas enfin pouvoir manger autre chose que du réchauffé, dit Ginny.

Harry suivit Ginny dans la cuisine et mit la table.

Après la mort de Kreattur, Harry avait quitté le square Grimmaud, et il avait acheté cette petite maison. Ginny avait enfin consenti à l'y rejoindre, cela faisait quatre mois.

-----------------------

- J'ai trouvé des rideaux pour la chambre d'amis, dit Ginny entre deux bouchées. Je les ai installés, tu me diras s'ils te plaisent, le délai pour les changer n'est que de quinze jours.

Harry écoutait Ginny d'une oreille distraite. Il pensait à Lestrange, pourquoi avait-il parlé du Centre ?

- … Il manque juste une commode et la chambre sera prête à recevoir du monde…, continua Ginny.

Probablement pour raviver la peur de Voldemort, se rassura Harry.

- … Et j'ai justement invité un troupeau d'éléphants pour le week-end prochain…, continua Ginny.

Lestrange était pourtant du genre à ne pas faire d'histoires, pensa Harry. Alors pourquoi a-…

- Quoi ? demanda enfin Harry.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, fit remarquer calmement Ginny.

- Si, excuse-moi, dit Harry désolé. Je pensais au travail.

La mâchoire de Ginny se crispa. Elle reprit.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller dans ce magasin moldu en bas de la rue pour essayer de trouver une commode.

- Bonne idée, dit Harry qui ne savait pas pourquoi il fallait acheter une commode.

Le reste du repas se fit en silence.

------------------------

Dans l'après midi, Harry et Ginny se préparèrent à sortir acheter la fameuse commode.

Harry parcourait des yeux une publicité que le magasin moldu avait distribuée par la poste.

Ginny mit la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, lorsque soudain, Harry sentit une brûlure sur son torse.

- Rahh, dit-il en tirant brutalement une chaîne autour de son cou.

Ginny relâcha tristement la poignée.

Harry regarda la plaque qui était rattachée à la chaîne. En temps normal, la plaque indiquait le nom d'Harry ainsi qu'un drapeau britannique. Tous les aurors en possédait une.

Harry lut les nouvelles écritures qui venaient d'apparaître sur la plaque.

Attaque magique dans une librairie moldue.

27, Bristol Strett.

Liverpool.

Transplaner immédiatement

- Je dois y aller, dit Harry à Ginny.

Harry se pencha, il embrassa négligemment Ginny, puis il transplana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Ensorcelé en librairie.**

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il avait atterri derrière d'énormes bennes à ordure dans une petit ruelle isolée. Il avança prudemment. Six voitures de police entouraient une librairie.

Les policiers ne semblaient pas sur le qui-vive, ce qui indiquait que la situation était à peu près calmée.

Visiblement Harry était le premier sorcier sur les lieux.

Il prit la publicité de magasin de meubles moldus que Ginny lui avait confié. Il pointa sa baguette sur le prospectus et s'avança vers une femme aux cheveux blancs qui lançait plusieurs ordres aux policiers.

Elle se faisait obéir et visiblement terrorisait les pauvres policiers fébriles devant elle.

Harry était tendu, les opérations faites en présence de moldus n'étaient jamais facile. Il prit une grande inspiration et accosta la femmes aux cheveux blancs.

- Agent Potter, se présenta Harry. Notre équipe a été appelée pour prendre la direction de cette affaire.

- Inspecteur Jethro, se présenta la femme sans un regard pour Harry. En quel honneur vous prenez la direction de cette affaire ?

Harry lui tendit la publicité.

L'inspecteur Jethro la parcourut rapidement des yeux.

- Très bien, agent Potter, je laisse la place à votre équipe.

Harry était soulagé, le sort avait fonctionné.

L'inspecteur Jethro leva enfin les yeux vers Harry.

- Vous avez quel âge ?demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Je viens de commencer, dit Harry.

- Où sont vos coéquipiers ?

- Ils ne vont plus tarder, répondit Harry.

Aussitôt Ron essoufflé apparut à côté d'Harry.

Harry fut aussitôt soulagé, il n'allait plus être seul, il n'aimait pas gérer les moldus qui causaient toujours des complications.

- Inspecteur Jethro, je vous présente l'Agent Weasley, dit Harry en lançant un coup d'œil appuyé à Ron.

Ron regarda Harry avec un lueur d'incompréhension, puis se reprit rapidement et salua l'inspecteur Jethro.

- Je viens d'annoncer à l'inspecteur Jethro que notre équipe prenait la direction des lieux dès maintenant, dit Harry à Ron. Je vais à l'intérieur de la librairie, tu attends les autres ?

- Oui, répondit Ron.

- Attendez, arrêta l'inspecteur Jethro. Anthony !

Harry se figea en se demandant si son sort sur le prospectus avait été vraiment efficace.

Un jeune homme brun accourut vers l'inspecteur.

- Vous accompagnez l'Agent Potter, ordonna l'inspecteur Jethro à Anthony.

Harry fut aussitôt soulagé.

- Bien patron, répondit Anthony.

Harry et le dénommé Anthony avancèrent vers la boutique.

La voix plus lointaine de Ron parvint jusqu'à Harry.

- Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé, demandait Ron à l'inspecteur Jethro.

Harry slaloma entre les livres répandus sur le trottoir et les bouts de verres cassés qui provenaient des vitrines.

Anthony ouvrit la porte de la librairie.

Harry le suivit et entra dans la librairie, tous les rayons étaient renversés, les livres jonchant le sol.

- Voici l'une des victimes, dit Anthony en désignant un rayon sous lequel on voyait le corps étendu d'un homme.

Harry s'approcha et jeta un bref coup d'œil. Les vêtements moldus étaient bien coordonnés, ce devait être un moldu.

- Ensuite ? demanda Harry.

- Il y a une autre victime au rayon tourisme, explique Anthony. Une jeune femme.

- Vous savez qui a fait ce carnage ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, un homme. Il a avoué, mais il refuse de bouger, il est dans le fond de la librairie, expliqua Anthony.

Harry s'avança vers un attroupement de policiers en uniforme.

- Monsieur si vous ne vous levez pas, j'emploie la manière forte, rugit l'un d'entre eux avec un torse excessivement bombé.

- Je ne bougerai que lorsque les aurors seront là, couina une petite voix.

En entendant ça, Harry se prépara à dégainer sa baguette.

- Les légistes ne devraient plus tarder, dit Anthony.

- Notre équipe possède ses propres légistes, dit Harry sans regarder Anthony.

- On a cherché où est l'arme qui a fait ça, dit Anthony, on ne l'a pas trouvée. Haaker n'a pas trouvé de blessure par balle sur la femme morte, vos légistes auront peut-être plus de chance.

Harry ne répondit pas, il regarda par-dessus les épaules des policiers. Un homme était assis sur le sol, il portait kilt, un sweat et un bob sur la tête.

Son appartenance au monde des sorciers était assez flagrante.

Derrière le groupe de policiers, Harry remarqua une baguette magique sur le sol. Harry s'en approcha et la ramassa discrètement. L'homme assis sur le sol, surprit le geste d'Harry à travers les jambes des policiers. L'homme regarda Harry, il s'arrêta sur sa cicatrice.

Harry se redressa et montra à l'homme sa baguette magique qu'il cachait dans sa manche. Harry resta parfaitement droit devant l'homme assis sur le sol.

-Messieurs, résonna la voix de Timmy Stick. Veuillez sortir de la scène du crime et rejoindre l'Agent Dawlish qui va prendre vos dépositions.

- Vous avez parlé de ça avec l'inspecteur Jethro ? demanda agressivement l'homme qui avait crié sur l'homme assis sur le sol.

- Laissez-le Haaker, intervint l'inspecteur Jethro en entrant dans la librairie. Faites ce qu'ils disent.

Les policiers sortirent en grognant, Haaker en premier.

Dès que les policiers furent sortis, Harry fit apparaître des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour des bras de l'homme assis.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Kingsley entra dans la librairie. Timmy se rapprocha de l'homme ligoté.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Je les ai tués, avoua l'homme avant de se mettre à pleurer.

- Seul ? demanda Kingsley qui pointait à présent sa baguette sur l'homme.

- Oui, répondit l'homme.

- Votre nom ? demanda Harry.

- Spencer Andrew, répondit l'homme.

La porte de la librairie s'ouvrit à nouveau.

- La Brigade Magique et les Oubliators arrivent, signala Ron avant de refermer la porte.

- Où sont les victimes ? demanda Timmy Stick.

- Une sous le rayon des meilleures ventes à l'entrée et l'autre au rayon tourisme, dit Harry.

- Je prends le touriste, dit Timmy.

Harry regarda Kingsley qui lui fit signe qu'il s'occupait de Spencer Andrew.

Harry s'avança vers l'entrée de la boutique.

Il fit descendre les rideaux des vitrines détruites pour se cacher de l'extérieur. Puis il sortit sa baguette.

- Wingardium Leviosa, dit Harry.

Le lourd meuble sous lequel était l'une des victimes se souleva, Harry le fit glisser sur le côté.

À contre-cœur, Harry se pencha sur le corps étendu de l'homme.

L'homme avait les yeux grands ouverts et les bras en croix.

- C'est un Avada, s'écria Timmy.

- Moi aussi, s'écria Harry.

- Bon alors, dit Kingsley en se penchant vers Spencer Andrew. Pourquoi avoir tué ces deux moldus ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Andrew.

- Tu ne serais pas un de ces fanatiques du sang pur ? demanda Timmy en revenant vers Kingsley et Andrew.

- Non, répondit Andrew. Ma femme est née de parents moldus…

- Alors pourquoi les avoir tués ? demanda Timmy.

- J'en sais rien, d'un coup je me suis énervé et je… je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé…dit Andrew entre deux sanglots.

Harry s'approcha des fenêtres, il souleva légèrement le rideau et regarda la rue.

Ron se disputait avec le policier Haaker et David Mattews hurlait à des journalistes de s'éloigner.

Au milieu du grand désordre de la rue, Harry vit Bernard Cramer le directeur des aurors discuter avec des membres de la Brigade Magique.

----------------------

Dix minutes plus tard, la rue grouillait de sorciers, les policiers et les journalistes avaient été évacués.

Tous les aurors étaient réunis dans la librairie.

Le bref interrogatoire de Spencer Andrew n'avait rien donné, il s'avouait coupable mais n'avait aucun mobile valable.

- Il a sûrement été ensorcelé, murmura Harry à Ron et Kingsley.

- Sûrement, répondit Kingsley. On verra ça au Ministère.

La porte de la librairie s'ouvrit, Bernard Cramer entra, accompagné de Kyle Sanders, un jeune gradé de la Brigade Magique.

- C'est bon ? demanda Cramer.

- Oui, répondit Kingsley.

- Alors embarquez-le, dit Cramer. Potter et Dawlish, vous restez pour aider la Brigade.

Tout les aurors, hormis Harry et Dawlish transplanèrent avec Andrews.

- Le bureau des excuses a décidé de faire croire qu'il y avait eu une fuite de gaz, expliqua Kyle Sanders. Un gaz inodore. Alors il faut ranger la librairie.

- Très bien, dit Dawlish en levant sa baguette vers la caisse renversée.

Harry l'imita.

Kyle Sanders sortit dehors, quelques secondes plus tard, il revint avec une demi-douzaine de collègues.

----------------------------

Quelques minutes de rangement plus tard, la porte de la librairie s'ouvrit et Ginny entra.

- Les Oubliators ont fini leur travail, dit-elle. Les policiers réclament les photos de la librairie qu'ils sont censés avoir prises.

- On a presque fini, répondit Kyle Sanders.

Harry croisa le regard de Ginny.

- Essaie de voler les appareils photos appartenant aux policiers, ordonna Kyle Sanders qui se trouvait être le supérieur hiérarchique de Ginny.

- D'accord Kyle, dit Ginny.

Elle adressa un petit sourire à Harry et fila. Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup Kyle Sanders et sa manière de donner des ordres à Ginny, même si c'était son supérieur.

---------------------------

- Un sorcier ensorcelé attaque une librairie Moldue, par Rita Skeeter, lut Ginny.

- Il n'a pas été ensorcelé dit Harry. On n'a trouvé aucune trace…

Il était presque vingt-trois heures et la Gazette du Sorcier venait de publier une édition spéciale.

- Spencer Andrew, domicilié à Liverpool a tué cet après midi deux moldus dans une librairie moldue. L'homme a tout de suite avoué son crime aux aurors, mais il n'a pas pu donner de mobile à son geste. C'est pourquoi les aurors ont tout de suite envisagé qu'il aurait été ensorcelé. À l'heure actuelle, Spencer Andrew est toujours interrogé par les aurors. Pour justifier la mort des deux moldus, le Ministère a donné l'habituel excuse de la fuite de gaz… Les Oubliators ont soumis les témoins et les policiers à plusieurs sortilèges d'Oubli. Selon certaines sources confidentielles, il semblerait que se soit Harry Potter qui soit arrivé le premier dans la librairie…

Ginny eut un petit rire.

- Elle a encore trouvé le moyen de parler de toi, dit Ginny. Tu fais tellement grimper les ventes qu'ils parlent de toi à chaque fois qu'ils peuvent.

Harry sourit devant l'air las de Ginny.

Ding Dong.

Ginny, qui était en peignoir de bain se leva brusquement, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Elle fila dans les escaliers.

Harry alla ouvrit la porte.

- Tiens, Neville, dit Harry, surpris. Entre.

- Excuse-moi de passer si tard, dit Neville en entrant. J'avais promis à Susan de ramener le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à Ginny. Et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Harry.

Neville tendit un épais livre à Harry.

- Comment c'était les Seychelles ? demanda Harry.

- Génial, dit Neville. Susan veut repartir pour une seconde lune de miel.

- Deux en un mois de mariage, ça fait une bonne moyenne, dit Harry en souriant.

- Oui, dit Neville. Bon je vais pas traîner Susan m'attend et je suis déjà en retard.

Neville mit la main sur la poignée et s'arrêta.

- Au fait, tu étais à Liverpool pour cette attaque ? demanda Neville.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- J'ai entendu dire que le type à été ensorcelé, dit Neville.

Neville paraissait gêné.

- Non, répondit Harry. On ne sait pas encore très bien ce qui s'est passé. L'explication la plus plausible pour le moment, c'est qu'Andrew aurait pété une durite.

- Ha ? demanda Neville presque effrayé.

- Bon à plus tard, Harry.

- À plus tard, répondit Harry, surpris par le comportement de Neville.

Harry monta à l'étage. Ginny était déjà couchée, l'après-midi à Liverpool avait été épuisant.

Harry se déshabilla et se coucha.

Harry repensa à l'étrange visite de Neville, à l'attaque de Liverpool et puis à Lestrange. Lestrange qui avait reparlé des Forêts de Kodrulles. Cela faisait beaucoup pour une journée.

Épuisé par sa journée, Harry finit par s'endormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : L'imprimerie des Fleurys.**

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'attaque de la librairie.

Les Aurors avaient informé les journalistes que Spencer Andrew avait eu une crise de démence, qui avait conduit à cette catastrophe.

Les moldus ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien. En passant devant une boutique d'électroménager moldu, Harry avait même vu à la télé le policier Haaker faire une déclaration à la presse où il décrivait les effets de la soi-disant fuite de gaz.

Pour son procès, Andrew avait confié aux aurors qu'il allait plaider coupable. Les collègues d'Harry et le Département de la Justice Magique, trouvaient que cette histoire était limpide et serait vite réglée.

Pourtant Harry trouvait que quelque chose clochait, il aurait été incapable de dire quoi. Et c'était justement pour ça qu'il lisait et relisait chaque rapport de chaque auror et de chaque membre de la Brigade Magique qui avait travaillé sur le dossier Spencer Andrew.

- Hé Harry ! appela Ron.

Harry leva la tête, Ron le regardait par-dessus la cloison qui séparait leurs deux boxes.

- Tu es au courant pour ce qui s'est passé à Azkaban ? demanda Ron.

- Non, répondit Harry intéressé.

- Macnair, le Mangemort qui était bourreau lors de l'exécution de Buck, il est devenu dément, raconta Ron. Il a attaqué son gardien, et il a sauté par la fenêtre de sa cellule qu'il a réussi à détruire.

- Il a réussi à détruire une fenêtre d'Azkaban ?demanda Harry incrédule.

- Ouais, c'est dingue les sorts d'emprisonnement les plus puissants sont à Azkaban, dit Ron. Et Macnair n'a jamais été fiché comme un Mangemort très puissant.

- Et le gardien que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Harry.

- Il est à Sainte-Mangouste. Macnair aussi, il paraît qu'il hurle à la mort sans arrêt, il aurait des visions selon les guérisseurs, répondit Ron.

Une bruyante alarme retentit. Harry tira sa chaîne autour du cou avant que la plaque ne le brûle. Puis il prit sa baguette et se dirigea rapidement vers les portes en chêne. Ron le suivait de près.

La quasi-totalité des aurors était présente dans les bureaux. Et pratiquement tous se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs pour atteindre l'aire de transplanage.

Partis parmi les premiers, Harry et Ron parvinrent à entrer dans le premier ascenseur.

Hedda Mitchelle entra un code sur les boutons d'accès aux étages, qui fit directement monter l'ascenseur jusque dans l'Atrium. Hedda Mitchelle travaillait depuis vingt ans en temps qu'auror, elle avait de très épais cheveux gris retenus par une barrette.

Pendant les quelques secondes que dura le voyage, Harry regarda sa plaque.

Attaque dans usine sorcière

Transplaner immédiatement

Imprimerie des Fleurys

Bloomsbury.

Derbyshire

--------------

Harry avait atterri, avec les autres aurors, en face de ce qui ressemblait extérieurement à une écurie.

Soudain une vague de cris stridents retentirent à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Harry se précipita vers le portail d'accès. À ses côtés, il sentit la présence de Ron et des autres aurors qui étaient montés dans le premier ascenseur.

David Mattews lança un sort sur le portail qui s'ouvrit automatiquement.

Harry entra et sauta rapidement sur le côté pour éviter une lourde machine qui avait été projetée contre lui.

Harry ne se redressa qu'à moitié, restant caché par un bureau. Au centre de l'usine, il vit une femme qui devait avoir une bonne cinquantaine d'années, debout, une baguette à la main.

Furieuse et enragée, elle lançait une flopée de sortilèges contre les aurors.

David fut projeté en direction du plafond, Ron fut pétrifié sur place.

Harry fut surpris par la puissance et la rapidité de la femme. Harry vit Hedda Mitchelle tirer Ron en arrière.

Les aurors s'étaient tous mis hors d'atteinte des sorts de la femme, qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de jeter des sorts dans tout les sens.

- Prévenez Sainte-Mangouste, ordonna Timmy Stick.

Harry vit David Mattews avec du sang sur la tempe, transplaner.

Harry regarda attentivement l'usine d'imprimerie dévastée autour d'eux. Il vit quelques personnes qui s'étaient réfugiées sous une machine plus grosse qu'un bus. Parmi eux, Harry reconnut Théodore Nott, qui avait fait sa scolarité en même temps que lui. Ailleurs, des corps étaient étendus sur le sol parmi des rouleaux de papier déroulés et des flaques d'encre noire.

Lorsque Harry avait plongé sur le côté, il s'était isolé des autres aurors, et gardait un œil sur eux. Il vit Ron debout, et passablement énervé. Harry chercha le regard de l'un de ses collègues lui indiquant à quel moment le groupe d'aurors, resté à l'abri en arrière se déciderait à attaquer. Enfin, il croisa le regard de Kingsley.

Kingsley leva trois doigts, puis il en baissa un, puis un autre, puis le dernier.

Aussitôt Harry se leva de sa cachette.

- Stupéfix, lança Harry en même temps qu'une vingtaine d'autres aurors.

La femme tomba à terre.

Harry se précipita vers elle, il repoussa la baguette magique de la femme au loin. Puis il la ligota.

- Les soigneurs arrivent, lança une voix.

Harry garda sa baguette pointée sur la femme. Il regarda autour de lui, d'autres aurors essayaient de ranimer des sorciers à terre.

- Ranimez-là, Potter, rugit une voix.

Harry se retourna et les muscles de son corps se raidirent instantanément. Bernard Cramer, le directeur des aurors. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas faire la moindre erreur en sa présence. La carrière d'Harry pouvait dépendre entièrement de Cramer.

- Enervatum, lança Harry.

La femme s'éveilla.

- Votre nom ? demanda Cramer.

- E…Erin Brooks, répondit la femme. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous avez fait du dégât Madame Brooks, dit Cramer. Pourquoi ?

- Du…du dégât ? demanda la femme en regardant autour d'elle.

Soudain ses yeux effrayés se fixèrent dans le vide.

- Oui, dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Je me souviens.

- Alors pourquoi ? demanda froidement Cramer.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Erin Brooks.

- Ils vont nous faire une épidémie, grogna Cramer.

Erin Brooks semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Potter, emmenez Madame Brooks dans les cachots du Ministère, ordonna Cramer. Weasley, Stick, Mitchelle ! Allez avec eux.

Harry releva Erin Brooks et transplana avec elle.

---------------------

Arrivé sur l'aire de transplanage du Ministère, Ron aida Harry à maintenir Erin Brooks debout.

Hedda Mitchelle fonça vers l'ascenseur, en demandant à tout le monde de s'écarter.

Avec Stick, ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Hedda Mitchelle entra un code qui fit descendre directement l'ascenseur au Département des Mystères.

- Vous êtes Harry Potter ? demanda soudain Erin Brooks.

- Oui, répondit Harry, gêné.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir sombre, puis bifurquèrent vers la gauche où une ouverture donnait accès à une flopée de marches.

Ils descendirent toutes les marches et ouvrirent l'une des deux portes. Puis ils descendirent un nouvel escalier. Ils descendirent encore, tout en bas.

Puis Ron ouvrit une porte qui menait à un large couloir. Tout autour de celui-ci, une vingtaine de cellules étaient masquées par d'épaisses portes noires.

- On a une cliente pour toi, Leny, annonça Timmy Stick.

Harry se retourna et vit un bureau derrière lequel un vieil homme fatigué était assis.

- Elle a fait quoi ?demanda Leny d'une voix morne.

- Elle a attaqué ses collègues de travail, répondit Hedda Mitchelle.

- Son nom ? demanda Leny.

- Erin Brooks, répondit Harry.

Leny prit des clés sur son bureau, et les conduisit jusqu'à la cellule numéro sept.

Harry et Ron assirent Erin Brooks sur une chaise au milieu de la cellule, ils défirent ses liens.

Puis ils sortirent.

- Beaucoup de clients en ce moment, Leny ? demanda Timmy.

- Avec celle-là, oui, répondit platement Leny. J'ai trois clients qui viennent en attente de leur procès, Andrew, qui est toujours interrogé et Lestrange, que vous m'avez ramené.

- Bon et bien à plus tard Leny, lança Timmy.

- Ouais, à plus tard, répondit Leny d'une voix fatiguée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : L'anniversaire.**

Harry discutait avec Luna Lovegood lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit

- Excuse-moi, dit Harry à Luna.

Il se rapprocha de la porte qu'il ouvrit.

- Bon anniversaire Harry, s'écria Hermione dès qu'elle vit Harry.

- Bonjour Hermione, répondit Harry, ravi.

Il s'écarta de la porte.

Hermione entra, suivie de près par Ron.

- Bon anniversaire vieux, dit Ron.

- Merci, répondit Harry.

Harry regarda son salon. Pour son anniversaire, Ginny avait invité ceux qu'elle appelait affectueusement « les couples d'amis ». Les « couples » étaient Ron et Hermione, Neville et Susan, Luna et Colin Crivey.

Harry était étonné de voir que Luna et Colin ensemble. Ils travaillaient ensemble au Chicaneur, c'était ce qui les avait rapproché. Luna était journaliste et Colin était photographe. Ginny, elle, n'avait manifesté aucune surprise lorsque les deux amoureux s'étaient révélés.

--------------------------------

Harry regarda, d'un œil amusé, Ron amener des cousins à Hermione pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise sur sa chaise. Pour le remercier de son énième signe d'attention excessif, Hermione frappa discrètement Ron avec l'un des cousins.

- Je suis enceinte, rappela Hermione. Pas en sucre.

- Je le sais bien, dit Ron fautif.

Pendant le repas, Luna avait raconté le récit de l'expédition qu'elle avait menée à la recherche des Ronflak Cornus. En plus du trépidant témoignage de Luna pour le Chicaneur, Colin était parvenu à saisir quelques clichés des créatures, jusque-là imaginaires, ce qui avait donné plus de crédibilité au Chicaneur.

Malgré la bonne ambiance et la bonne volonté de Ginny, Harry ne parvenait pas réellement à se détendre.

Il pensait sans cesse aux récentes attaques, dont le Royaume-Uni semblait ne pas être le seul pays victime. D'autres pays européens subissaient d'étranges attaques semblables. Harry passait son temps à essayer de comparer ses théories avec celles de Ron.

- … un sortilège en sommeil, explique Harry à voix basse. Un sort reçu, il y a plusieurs années et qui ne serait actif que maintenant.

- Dans ce cas Érin Brooks et Spencer Andrew devraient avoir quelque chose en commun, rejeta Ron, et ce n'est pas le cas… et aucune trace de sortilège n'a été trouvé. Et si l'on ajoute les attaques dans le reste de l'Europe…

- Peut-être qu'ils ont été choisis au hasard, persista Harry. Et pour la trace des sorts, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un sorcier suffisamment puissant parviendrait à les masquer…

- Les deux qui étaient capables de faire ça, étaient Dumbledore et Tu-Sais-Qui. Ils sont tous les deux morts, expliqua Ron.

- Uniquement en Angleterre. On ne connaît pas bien les grands sorciers des autres pays, rappela Harry.

- Il y aurait un déclencheur au sortilège, dit Ron en réfléchissant.

- Oui, dit Harry soulagé que Ron commence à voir les choses comme lui.

- Le problème, c'est que ces attaques n'ont pas été simultanées, dit Ron. Il faudrait trouver la première attaque de la liste.

- Il y en a eu une en Grèce et une en Albanie vers la fin Juin, et trois autres en Croatie, en Roumanie et en Bulgarie durant le mois de juillet, avant celle d'Andrew, expliqua Harry.

- Le truc, c'est de savoir lesquelles font partie de notre liste, dit Ron.

- Ça s'accélère en tout cas, fit remarquer Harry. Il y en a de plus en plus et sur une zone plus grande, la dernière attaque a eu lieu ce matin au Nord du Niger.

- Tu crois que Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait être derrière tout ça ? demanda timidement Ron. Que ce serait lui qui aurait jeté des sortilèges en sommeil ?

- Quel âge a le meurtrier le plus jeune déjà ? demanda Harry.

- Sept ans, répondit sombrement Ron. C'était dans le sud de la France, il y a trois jours. Un gamin qui n'avait pas encore révélé ses talents de sorcier. Il a tué sa sœur avec la baguette magique de son père.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à s'occuper de ce genre d'affaire.

- Si Voldemort est derrière tout ça cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait jeté ces sorts après sa résurrection, déduit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez avec ces messes basses ? demanda Ginny à l'autre bout de la table.

- Rien, répondirent Ron et Harry en s'écartant l'un de l'autre.

Ginny fit une petite moue dubitative.

- Toujours pas d'explications aux crises de folie ? demanda Hermione.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron étonné.

- Bien que tu cherches à m'épargner le dur monde extérieur depuis que je suis enceinte, je travaille au Ministère et je lis la Gazette du Sorcier, rappela Hermione à Ron. Je suis au courant de toutes ces attaques et je sais également que tous les ministères de tous les pays du monde commencent à paniquer.

Ron fit une grimace.

- Je n'aime pas que tu te tracasses pour rien, dit Ron. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, tu pourrais peut-être arrêter de tr…

- Non, interrompit Hermione. Alors ? Harry ?

- Ben, on patauge, confia Harry.

- Vous me donneriez une interview ? demanda Luna à Ron et Harry.

- Seul Bernard Cramer a le droit de communiquer sur les affaires en cours, dit Harry.

Luna parut déçue durant un dixième de seconde puis récupéra sa gaieté habituelle.

---------------------------

Après le dessert, Ginny fit monter tout le monde à l'étage pour montrer la chambre d'amis flambant neuve.

Harry pensait fermer la marche en montant les escaliers, mais il fut stoppé par Neville qui lui agrippa le bras.

- Je peux te dire un mot ? demanda Neville à voix basse.

- Oui, répondit Harry, surpris.

Le reste du groupe disparut à l'étage sans se rendre compte de l'absence d'Harry et de Neville.

- Harry dis-moi, est-ce qu'il y a une explication pour ces attaques à travers l'Europe ? demanda brutalement Neville.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te donner une réponse précise, dit Harry étonné.

- Je le sais bien, répondit Neville. Mais je ne dirai rien… Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, il y a trois ans... Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

Harry hésita.

- Eh bien, commença Harry. Il n'y a aucune explication plausible et cela empire.

Neville parut encore plus effrayé.

- À ton tour, dit Harry.

- Quoi ? demanda Neville.

- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ? demanda Harry. Je sais bien que quelque chose t'inquiète.

Neville se mordit la lèvre.

- Depuis fin juin, commença Neville. Au début, j'étais aux Seychelles, je me suis dit que là-bas, c'était peut-être différent. Mais une fois rentré, c'était toujours pareil…

- Neville, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu me parles, avoua Harry.

- Je les sens d'ici, expliqua Neville. La seule fois où je les sentais comme ça, j'étais à quelques mètres…

Harry sentit la panique monter en lui.

- Neville ? interrogea Harry anxieux.

- Les Forêts de Kodrulles grondent, Harry, lâcha Neville angoissé.

----------------------

- Les rideaux sont très jolis, dit Susan.

Harry regarda les escaliers, où les invités et Ginny descendaient.

Harry se détourna pour cacher la peur qui avait envahi son visage.

À part Neville, il n'y avait que Voldemort capable de trouver les Forêts de Kodrulles. Etait-il bien mort ? La prophétie était-elle bien accomplie ?

-----------------------

Les invités étaient partis assez tôt, on était en semaine, et tout le monde travaillait le lendemain. Harry et Ginny débarrassaient la table.

- Neville et Susan sont adorables ensemble, dit Ginny.

Encore une fois Harry n'écoutait Ginny que d'une oreille distraite.

- Susan m'a dit que les Seychelles, c'est vraiment super, dit Ginny.

Et si Neville se trompait ? pensa Harry.

- Par contre Susan, m'a dit que Neville s'est lassé dès la fin du mois de juin, continua Ginny.

Toutes les attaques ont commencé aux alentours de l'Albanie, avant de s'étendre progressivement, pensa Harry.

- Si un jour tu te décides à prendre des vacances on pourrait peut-être y aller, dit Ginny. Kyle acceptera de me donner des vacances facilement.

Harry revint aussitôt à la réalité.

- Pourquoi ton supérieur Kyle Sanders accepterait de te donner des vacances facilement ? demanda Harry suspicieux.

- Parce que j'attends toujours que tu en prennes pour pouvoir caler une partie de mes congés dessus, expliqua Ginny. Mais comme tu n'en prends jamais, moi non plus je ne prends quasiment jamais de vacances.

- Ha ! dit Harry soulagé.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Kyle Sanders. Il était jeune, il travaillait avec Ginny. Harry avait entendu deux stagiaires parler de lui, et les gloussements de deux jeunes filles avaient achevé de le convaincre qu'il n'aimait décidément pas Kyle Sanders.

--------------------------------

Harry surveillait la vaisselle qui se lavait toute seule, pendant que Ginny nettoyait le salon.

La première attaque étrange avait eu lieu en Albanie, les suivantes en Grèce, en Croatie, en Roumanie et en Bulgarie. Mais alors pourquoi l'Angleterre a été touchée si rapidement ? À ce moment-là, les attaques étranges ne s'éloignaient pas autant de l'Albanie. Pourquoi Spencer Andrews avait-il fait l'exception ? Andrew ?…Andrew…?

Harry était persuader d'avoir loupé quelque chose.

Andrew ? Liverpool ?

Soudain ça lui revint, l'homme à qui avait appartenu le Gant de Serdaigle, le Gant dans lequel Voldemort avait caché l'un de ses Horcruxes, l'Horcruxe qu'il avait dissimulé dans les Forêts de Kodrulles… Cet Homme… il s'appelait Andy Andrew et il habitait Liverpool.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Paul Jefferson.**

Harry se leva de son bureau, et se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la salle. Il était fatigué et avait besoin de café. Cela faisait quinze jours, depuis les révélations de Neville qu'Harry ne dormait plus. Quinze jours qu'Harry refusait de révéler à Ginny ce qui le tracassait.

Harry atteignit la table sur laquelle était disposée un pichet de café et plusieurs tasses. Harry se servit et marcha vers un groupe de sorciers installés sur des fauteuils disposés en un large cercle autour d'une minuscule table encombrée de tasses à moitié vides.

Arthur Weasley était présent, il travaillait, comme tous les autres sorciers présents autour de la table, à cet étage. Harry salua l'assemblée, puis s'assit sur un fauteuil libre pendant que la conversation des sorciers réunis continuait.

- Elle doit avoir quinze, seize ans, cette petite, dit Hedda Mitchelle.

- Et combien de personnes est-elle parvenue à tuer avant que les secours n'arrivent ? demanda Mr Weasley.

- Toute sa famille, ils n'ont pas pu se défendre. Elle est d'origine moldue, comme elle est encore scolarisée, les aurors russes ont pu être mis au courant rapidement. Sinon les voisins y passaient aussi, révéla Hedda Mitchelle.

Harry écoutait attentivement, il avait entendu dire qu'il y avait eu une attaque dans la nuit, mais il n'avait pu obtenir aucun détail.

À présent, il avait au moins deux attaques par jour. Et le réseau continuait de s'étendre.

- On va être obligé de rappeler les détraqueurs, dit Véronique Hester qui travaillait à la Brigade Magique. Si ça continue comme ça, toutes les prisons du monde vont être pleines, il va en falloir de nouvelles, et il faudra trouver rapidement des gardiens.

- Mieux vaut éviter les détraqueurs tant qu'on peut, dit Mr Weasley. Ils sont à la forteresse noire et c'est très bien comme ça.

- Mais si on n'a pas le choix ? persista Véronique Hester d'une voix inquiète. Les détraqueurs représentent toujours un danger sans… Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Véronique Hester tourna la tête vers Harry. Aussitôt tous les sorciers l'imitèrent en attente de réponse de la part d'Harry.

- Eh bien, répondit maladroitement Harry. Personne ne sait ce qui se passe. Il faut être le plus prudent possible, et les détraqueurs peuvent créer beaucoup de dégâts si on leur en laisse l'occasion.

Étonné, Harry vit quelques sorciers acquiescer, il avait beau être rentré dans la vie active, il était toujours surpris lorsque les adultes le traitaient comme un égal, et même comme un spécialiste de tout ce qui touchait à Voldemort.

Soudain David Mattews apparut aux côtés d'Harry, il avait l'air épuisé.

- Hong-Kong, dit-il. Ils sont touchés.

- L'Est de l'Asie ! s'exclama Hedda Mitchelle. Déjà ?

- Tous les indices le laisseraient penser, dit David Mattews.

- Ça s'est passé quand ? demanda Harry.

- Il y a deux heures, répondit David. Ce serait une mère de famille. Deux victimes apparemment.

- Comment ça se fait que se sont toujours des personnes très différentes qui sont touchées ? s'étonna Timmy Stick.

- Pour frapper volontairement, au hasard, donner l'impression que personne n'est à l'abri, suggéra Harry à voix haute.

Harry s'étonna d'avoir pu donner aussi facilement son avis, sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé.

- Oui, répondit Timmy songeur.

Encore une fois, la bruyante alarme retentit.

Par habitude, Harry tira sa chaîne. Tout les aurors s'étaient levés en même temps, comme une vague qui se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

Cette fois-ci, Harry était beaucoup plus loin de l'ascenseur, il songeait, déçu, qu'il arriverait probablement lorsque l'affaire serait déjà maîtrisée.

------------------

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry put enfin monter dans l'ascenseur. Il y avait déjà une vingtaine d'aurors partis. Les guérisseurs, la Brigade Magique et les Oubliators avaient déjà reçu l'appel, mais devaient laisser la priorité aux aurors. Ce qui soulagea Harry, lorsqu'il voyait Ginny attendre elle aussi l'ascenseur.

Dans l'ascenseur, Harry regarda sa plaque. Cette fois l'attaque avait eu lieu dans un quartier résidentiel.

---------------------

Arrivé sur place, la première impression d'Harry fut qu'il avait atterri dans un champs de bataille. Les maisons environnantes étaient détruites.

Près d'Harry, un homme se débattait contre deux aurors qui essayaient de le maintenir sans le stupéfixer. Harry s'approcha automatiquement d'eux, il pointa sa baguette sur l'homme en furie pendant qu'il était installé sur une chaise en plein milieu de la rue.

- Ton nom ? hurla Cramer à l'homme qui continuait de se débattre comme un dément.

- Paul Jefferson ! hurla l'homme.

Kingsley rejoignit Harry, il pointa à son tour sa baguette sur Paul Jefferson.

- Pourquoi avoir détruit et tué comme ça ? demanda Cramer au bord de l'explosion.

- Y'a pas de raison ! hurla Paul Jefferson. Il faut que je libère ma puissance, que je montre à tous ce dont je suis capable !

- Pourquoi ? insista Cramer.

- Parce que j'en ai envie, parce que j'en ai besoin ! délira Paul Jefferson d'une voix rauque.

Soudain Paul Jefferson fut agité de convulsions, puis son visage tomba sur son épaule. Cramer se rapprocha et tâta son pouls.

- Mort, dit Cramer.


	6. Chapter 6

Attention, chapitre déconseillé aux moins de 12 ans, pour cause de scènes « gores » et « violentes ». ( Normalement, y'a pas de soucis, mais je préfère être prudente.)

Lecteurs sensibles, ne lisez que la fin du chapitre.

**Chapitre 6 : L'effondrement.**

Harry, stupéfait, regarda autour de lui en quête d'une meilleure explication que celle que Paul Jefferson avait fournie avant de mourir.

Pour la première fois, Harry vit que les aurors et les guérisseurs s'acharnaient à faire revivre des corps inanimés.

Soudain le toit de la maison la plus proche d'Harry s'effondra. De l'intérieur, des cris retentirent, Harry se précipita. Avant de passer la porte défoncée, il jeta un sortilège de solidité sur la maison. Les cris s'étaient transformés en hurlements désespérés. Harry courut dans les escaliers, il s'accrocha à la rambarde, la plupart des marches étaient enfoncées.

Enfin, Harry trouva la femme qui hurlait. Elle tentait désespérément de soulever une poutre où était rattachée la moitié de la toiture détruite

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry en accourant vers la femme.

- Mon fils ! s'écria la femme. Son parc… il est dessous !

Harry fut horrifié. Il resta figé une seconde avant de dégainer sa baguette.

- Wingardium Leviosa, dit Harry.

Lentement, la toiture se souleva. La femme regarda Harry et sa baguette magique, elle paraissait terrifiée.

Pourtant, dès qu'elle eut assez d'espace, elle rampa sur le sol et se glissa péniblement sous les ruines du toit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se remit à hurler.

- NON !

Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Il entendait les pleurs de la femme qui revenait vers lui. Harry continuait de maintenir le toit en lévitation.

La femme réapparut avec le corps flasque d'un enfant de deux, trois ans. Harry relâcha le toit, et la femme lui tendit le corps de son fils.

- Faites-le revenir, ordonna la femme.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry stupéfait.

- Vous faites de la sorcellerie, je ne sais pas si vous êtes le diable, et je m'en fiche, dit-elle. Mais faites revenir mon fils.

Harry regarda l'enfant. Une fine barre de fer lui transperçait le crâne.

- Je ne peux rien faire, dit Harry abattu.

- Si ! hurla la femme.

Elle agrippa Harry et lui donna de force son fils dans les bras.

- Venez avec moi, articula péniblement Harry.

Il tira la femme en avant tout en maintenant le corps de l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Faites-le revenir, supplia encore une fois la femme.

En haut des marches de l'escalier, Harry lâcha la femme et fit apparaître d'autres marches par-dessus celles détruites. Puis Harry reprit le bras de la femme et la tira dans les escaliers.

- Faites-le revenir, supplia la femme entre deux sanglots.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Harry se dirigea vers des guérisseurs qui s'affairaient autour d'un moldu et de sa jambe arrachée.

Aussitôt un guérisseur accourut vers Harry. Il prit d'abord l'enfant, avant de le redonner Harry.

- C'est sa mère, dit Harry au guérisseur en désignant la femme qui s'accrochait à Harry à présent.

- Je vois, dit le guérisseur en relevant le visage de la femme. Elle est sous le choc, amenez-la à la Brigade Magique, ou aux Oubliators, s'ils sont déjà arrivés.

- Et l'enfant ? demanda Harry en cachant le tremblement de sa voix.

- En haut de la rue, ils sont rassemblés, là-bas, dit le guérisseur.

Harry se dirigea avec le corps de l'enfant et la femme qui s'accrochait toujours à lui, dans la direction montrée par le guérisseur.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Kyle Sanders, le supérieur de Ginny.

- Sanders ! appela Harry.

Celui se retourna vers Harry.

- Les Oubliators sont arrivés ? demanda Harry.

- Non, répondit Sanders. C'est pour elle ?

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Je m'en occupe, dit Sanders, on a rassemblé les moldus en bon état dans un square.

Il prit le bras de la femme, et la tira doucement en avant.

-Mon fils, murmura-t-elle. Faites-le revenir…

Harry regarda le corps inerte, il était au bord de l'effondrement. Péniblement, Harry reprit sa route.

Lorsqu'il arriva en haut de la rue, Harry vit une trentaine de corps alignés sur le sol, recouverts de draps blancs.

Véronique Hester s'approcha d'Harry. Sans un mot, elle prit l'enfant et le déposa à côté des autres avant de le couvrir lui aussi d'un drap blanc.

- C'est le septième enfant, dit-elle en se retournant vers Harry.

Harry se sentit soudain vide.

Il fit volte face et se retourna dans la rue, pour fournir son aide.

-----------------------------

Ce soir là, lorsque Harry entra, il était près de vingt-deux heures. Il avait été renvoyé chez lui, comme tous les membres du Ministère qui n'étaient pas de garde, et qui n'était pas gradés.

Ginny, elle, travaillait encore, elle était de garde pour le week-end, et elle ne prendrait sûrement pas la peine de rentrer se coucher à la maison. Elle dormirait sûrement au Ministère.

Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine, il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une part de lasagnes qu'il fit chauffer dans le four magique. Quatre minutes plus tard, les lasagnes étaient cuites.

Harry s'installa à table, il ne prit pas d'assiette et mangea directement dans le plat.

Harry supportait mal de rester inactif. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait, il avait besoin d'une explication sans aucun rapport avec ce qu'avait révélé Neville.

Harry débarrassa les restes de son dîner solitaire, regarda l'horloge. Il était vingt-deux heures trente. Tard pour une visite amicale.

Pourtant, Harry laissa un mot à Ginny, puis il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il entra par une porte sombre et monta les marches de l'immeuble.

Au premier étage, il frappa à la porte.

- Harry ! dit Susan en ouvrant la porte.

- Bonjour Susan, dit Harry. Je ne passe pas trop tard ?

- Non, entre, dit Susan surprise. On vient de recevoir le numéro spécial de la Gazette du Sorcier. Tu étais là-bas pour l'attaque ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

- Mon pauvre Harry, dit Susan. Et Ginny ?

- Elle y est encore, répondit Harry.

Susan conduisit Harry dans le salon. Neville était assis à une table, il lisait la Gazette. Il releva la tête, et ne manifesta aucune surprise à la présence d'Harry.

- Ma chérie, commença Neville. Tu…tu…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Susan soudain effrayée par les expressions d'Harry et de Neville.

- Rien, répondit Neville. Il faudrait que je parle avec Harry.

Susan fixa Neville.

- S'il te plaît, insista Neville en se levant.

Il se rapprocha de Susan et la prit par les épaules.

- Si tu montais te coucher ? proposa Neville. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bon, dit Susan à contre-cœur.

- Merci, dit Neville.

- À plus tard Harry, dit Susan.

- À plus tard, répondit Harry, gêné que Susan soit chassée de son propre salon.

Susan se dirigea vers une porte et la referma derrière elle.

- Neville il faut faire quelque chose, dit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?demanda Neville. Il doit y avoir un nouveau mage noir en circulation et il se ressource aux Forêts de Kodrulles, il faut trouver qui c'est, et ça je ne peux rien y faire.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, on est les deux seuls à savoir où se trouve l'emplacement des Forêts de Kodrulles. On est les deux seuls à pouvoir y trouver des indices.

- Visiblement on n'est pas que tous les deux, dit Neville. Et puis tu as oublié Soazick.

- Elle a disparu, rappela Harry. Il faut qu'on y aille.

- Je sais, dit simplement Neville. Je me doutais qu'on finirait par y aller.

Neville prit un bout de papier et gribouilla un mot.

- Eh bien allons-y, dit Neville.

Harry transplana, Neville à ses côtés. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Sur le sentier.**

Neville et Harry avaient transplané sur un terrain plat qui coupait la montagne. La nuit, déjà noire, était accentuée par les forêts environnantes.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à l'entrée invisible des Forêts de Kodrulles.

- Et maintenant que fait-on ?demanda Neville.

- On cherche autour, répondit Harry.

- Chercher quoi ? demanda Neville.

- Quelque chose qui prouverait qu'un sorcier est passé par ici.

Harry se détourna de l'entrée invisible et pointa sa baguette vers un point vague.

- Révélarum, dit Harry.

Rien ne se passa. Harry jeta à nouveau le sort dans une autre direction, bientôt Neville l'imita.

- Qu'est-ce qui est censé se passer ? demanda Neville.

- Des lucioles blanches doivent apparaître pour nous montrer ce qu'on cherche, expliqua Harry.

Ils continuèrent cette manœuvre pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'abandonner.

- Aucune trace, dit Neville. Maintenant que fait-on ? On rentre ?

Harry se rapprocha de l'entrée invisible.

- Tu sens quelque chose de particulier ? demanda Harry.

- L'entrée est toujours là, et je n'ai pas besoin de faire fonctionner la moindre émotion pour les sentir. À part ça rien, dit Neville d'une voix lasse.

Harry pointa sa baguette vers l'entrée qu'il ne voyait pas.

- Révélarum, lança-t-il.

Rien ne se passa.

- Elles sont plus à droite, révéla Neville.

Harry réorienta sa baguette et jeta à nouveau le sortilège.

Encore une fois, rien ne se passa.

- Neville vient m'aider, dit Harry.

- On n'a pu les ouvrir qu'avec l'aide de Soazick la dernière fois, rappela Neville.

- Depuis, j'ai anéanti le Maître des Ténèbres et toi l'Antre des Ténèbres, évoqua Harry. On est plus puissants.

À contre-cœur, Neville vint aux côtés d'Harry.

- Révélarum, lancèrent-il en chœur.

Deux arbres apparurent, au centre un large sentier commençait.

- Plus besoin de la puissance de Soazick, apparemment, fit remarquer Neville.

Harry se rapprocha du sentier.

- Harry non, l'arrêta Neville. Je ne veux pas y aller, tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?

- J'irais seul alors, dit Harry.

Il fit un pas sur le sentier, aussitôt Neville agacé apparut à ses côtés.

- Si tu ne veux pas… commença Harry.

- Je ne te laisserai pas seul ici, répondit Neville.

Harry et Neville marchèrent côte à côte. Rien ne se passait.

- Elles sont peut-être devenue pacifiques avec nous, suggéra Neville. La dernière fois qu'on est venus, elles ont même fini par nous livrer l'Horcruxe de Tu-Sais-Qui. Avant de nous laisser repartir.

- Peut-être, dit Harry.

Brusquement, Neville hurla. Harry se retourna et chercha Neville des yeux. Neville pendait la tête en bas, retenu par une liane.

Harry leva sa baguette.

- Impedimenta… Stupefix….

Harry jeta plusieurs sorts aux lianes qui secouaient Neville dans tous les sens.

Bientôt Harry se sentit happé par la cheville. Lui aussi se retrouva tête en bas.

Harry tenta vainement de repousser les lianes. Puis, il heurta violemment le sol. Harry entendit un bruit sourd lui indiquant que Neville était lui aussi tombé. Harry se releva et essaya de rejoindre Neville. Subitement, des branches apparurent devant lui pour lui bloquer le passage. Tout autour d'Harry, des branchages apparaissaient, enfermant Harry.

Harry brandit sa baguette magique et repoussa tant qu'il put les branches.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Neville faisait la même chose. Au bout de longues minutes et après s'être fait de violentes écorchures Harry parvint enfin à sortir.

Où plutôt, songea-t-il, les Forêts s'étaient enfin décidées à le laisser sortir.

Harry rejoignit Neville et l'aida à s'extirper de sa prison.

- Elles se sont lassées, remarqua Neville.

- On dirait, dit Harry. Tu reconnais l'endroit où nous sommes ?

- Non, répondit Neville.

Harry essaya de ne pas laisser sa panique l'envahir. Ils marchèrent côte à côte.

- Harry ! lança une voix glaciale.

Harry vit volte-face, Neville avait disparu.

Devant lui, Harry voyait Lord Voldemort, bien vivant.

- Tu parais surpris, remarqua Voldemort.

- C'est mon imagination, se rassura Harry. Ça ma déjà fait ça il y a trois ans. Vous n'êtes pas réel.

- Alors pourquoi suis-je encore en face de toi ? dit Voldemort. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai attendu cette rencontre Harry.

Harry essaya de se réveiller, ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Neville n'allait pas tarder à l'appeler, il allait bientôt l'entendre.

- Tu te demandes sûrement comment il est possible que je sois vivant, Harry, continua Voldemort. Réfléchis, je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu sais où tu t'es trompé…

L'appel de Neville ne venait pas. Par précaution, Harry gardait sa baguette pointée sur Voldemort.

- Vous n'êtes pas réel, dit Harry.

- Si, je le suis, répondit Voldemort agacé. Et je vais te le prouver en te tuant.

Soudain Voldemort disparut une fraction de seconde, avant de réapparaître au même endroit. Comme un faux contact.

- N'oublie pas, Harry, les Forêts de Kodrulles appartiennent aux Ténèbres, elles sont les Ténèbres…dit Voldemort.

Brusquement Harry revint à la réalité. Il était étendu sur le sol, Voldemort avait disparu. Neville était étendu à quelques pas d'Harry.

Paniqué, Harry se rua sur lui.

- Susan, grogna Neville.

Harry fut aussitôt rassuré.

- Neville, appela Harry. C'est encore un coup des Forêts, reviens, dépêche-toi.

Aussitôt, Neville se réveilla.

- Tu as fais vite, dit Harry étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- J'arrivais sur le Chemin de Traverse en ruine, et Susan…, dit Neville secoué. Et toi ?

- J'étais sur le sentier, et Voldemort était là, répondit Harry.

- J'aimerais comprendre les messages que les Forêts veulent nous faire passer, dit Neville. Je savais bien que c'était faux, mais je voulais savoir…

- Elles utilisent notre inconscient, dit Harry. Et justement elles m'ont parlé d'une chose, et… il faut qu'on vérifie. Il faut qu'on aille voir le Gant de Serdaigle.

- Ça doit toujours être le leurre qu'on a déposé, dit Neville. Ce n'est pas l'horcruxe.

- Je sais mais il faut qu'on aille voir, dit Harry.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Neville.

- Il y a trois ans, tu ne trouves pas étrange que les Forêts nous aient livré le Gant de Serdaigle aussi facilement ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : L'apparition du Chien.**

Harry et Neville marchaient sur le sentier devant eux tout en étant attentif au moindre bruissement de feuilles.

- Je reconnais l'endroit, dit soudain Neville. Le Gant de Serdaigle est par là.

Harry, soulagé, suivit Neville à travers les hautes fougères.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur le large sentier au bout duquel trônait le Gant de Serdaigle sur un piédestal.

Ils s'approchèrent et s'arrêtèrent prudemment à bonne distance du Gant.

- Tu crois que la protection est toujours active ? demanda Neville.

- On va le savoir, répondit Harry.

Il tendit sa baguette vers le Gant.

- Accio, lança Harry.

Un bouclier rouge sang apparut autour du piédestal. Le Gant, lui, ne bougea pas.

- Elle est toujours active, remarqua inutilement Harry.

- Les Forêts accepteraient peut-être un nouvelle fois de désactiver la protection, suggéra Neville.

Aussitôt un éclair s'abattit sur le bouclier qui s'évanouit.

- On dirait que oui, remarqua Harry.

Ils s'approchèrent du piédestal, Neville prit le gant et ils s'éloignèrent prudemment.

Neville pointa sa baguette sur le Gant qui se transforma aussitôt en un morceau de tissu déchiré

- Le pull de Soazick, constata Neville.

- Oui, approuva Harry. Mais cela ne prouve rien. Si le premier Gant, celui qu'on pensait être l'Horcruxe, était un faux, si les Forêts nous ont trompées... Il y a quelque part ici un autre Gant.

- Si elles nous ont trompé une fois, elles pourront recommencer, dit Neville. Ce n'est plus la peine qu'on s'attarde ici.

- Oui, approuva Harry impatient de sortir des Forêts.

Ils se retournèrent et prirent la direction de la sortie.

- Si V… Voldemort est encore en vie, dit Neville. On aurait eu des signes, surtout toi.

- Ces attaques sont peut-être ces signes, dit Harry. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment la technique de Voldemort. Si c'est son œuvre, il n'agit pas seul. Il a au moins un serviteur doué en magie noire…

- Harry, murmura Neville.

Harry se retourna vers Neville, il avait cessé de marcher et regardait derrière Harry, comme pétrifié.

Harry se retourna et vit un homme, un homme qu'il connaissait bien. Son parrain. Sirius Black.

- Pas la peine de m'attaquer, dit Sirius alors que Harry avait levé sa baguette.

Harry se retourna pour s'assurer que Neville était bien à ses côtés.

- On peut avoir la même vision en même temps ? demanda Neville abasourdi.

- Vous êtes bien réveillés, assura Sirius.

- Tu n'es pas réel, va t'en, affirma Harry chamboulé par l'apparition.

Sirius n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'Harry s'était retourné.

- Je ne peux pas m'en aller comme une hallucination, expliqua calmement Sirius.

- Alors va te promener dans les bois, dit furieusement Harry.

Sirius s'avança vers eux.

- Recule, ordonna Harry.

Sirius s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'Harry.

- Non, dit Sirius. Tu te trompes. Je voulais juste te voir de plus près. Tu as changé…

- Tu m'as vu, alors maintenant va t'en, commanda Harry avec colère.

Sirius parut blessé.

- Je comprends, dit-il. Après tout…

Sirius ne termina pas sa phrase. Il fit lentement demi-tour et s'enfonça à travers les arbres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Neville.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu… tu crois qu'il y a une chance pour que ce soit Sirius ? demanda péniblement Harry.

- Non, répondit brutalement Neville.

- Sirius n'est pas vraiment mort, rappela Harry avec l'énergie du désespoir. Les Forêts de Kodrulles ont une magie que personne n'a jamais réussi à délimiter. Peut-être…

- Harry… raisonna calmement Neville.

- … peut-être qu'elles ont le moyen de faire revenir Sirius ici…

- Peut-être que l'incertitude est la pire des tortures que les Forêts pouvaient t'infliger, exposa Neville.

Harry resta interdit devant le raisonnement de Neville. Il renonça difficilement à rappeler Sirius et il se remit en marche vers la sortie.

Harry et Neville passèrent les deux arbres signalant la sortie, sans encombres.

Les idées se bousculaient dans la tête d'Harry. Sirius n'avait pas insisté, il était juste parti. Et si Neville se trompait ? Si c'était le vrai Sirius que les Forêts avaient fait revenir ? Il résista à la tentation de retourner dans les Forêts de Kodrulles et se tourna raisonnablement vers Neville.

- Il faut savoir si V… Voldemort est en vie, dit Neville.

Harry se souvint soudain d'une chose.

- Lestrange, dit-il. Il a parlé des Forêts de Kodrulles, il a dit que Voldemort avait trouvé le Centre. Il l'a dit aux Aurors…

- S'il est en prison, tu ne peux pas l'interroger comme ça ? demanda Neville.

- Il n'est pas en prison, se souvint Harry. Il est dans les cachots du Ministère.

Harry et Neville transplanèrent chez eux. Il était près de cinq heures du matin lorsque Harry se coucha. Ginny n'était pas rentrée, elle travaillait encore, ou dormait au Ministère.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Cellule numéro 9**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Harry et Neville étaient retournés aux Forêts de Kodrulles. Harry essayait de faire sortir Sirius de sa tête, sans y parvenir. Il faisait des cauchemars.

À présent la zone étendue des attaques touchaient tous les continents. Il y avait entre deux et trois attaques par jour.

Harry ne cessait de redouter que l'alarme retentisse. Cela allait bientôt faire une semaine depuis l'attaque de Paul Jefferson et le Ministère peinait encore à réparer les importants dégâts.

Harry était assis derrière son bureau, il cherchait des liens entre les personnes qui attaquaient soudainement. Lorsque soudain, il vit Bernard Cramer se diriger vers son bureau.

Harry se leva et marcha au pas de course vers le bureau du patron.

Il frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! retentit la voix sèche de Cramer.

Harry ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui.

- Potter, dit Cramer. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Interroger Rodolphus Lestrange, dit Harry.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Cramer légèrement étonné.

- Pour différentes choses, dit Harry. Pour Voldemort et d'anciens Mangemorts qui seraient capables de créer ces attaques. Ou bien un disciple particulièrement brillant que Voldemort aurait trouvé et caché. Lestrange était l'un des plus anciens et plus fidèles Mangemorts de Voldemort. Si toutes ces attaques ont un lien avec Voldemort, Lestrange est sûrement au courant.

- D'accord Potter, dit Cramer. Interrogez-le si ça vous fait plaisir.

Cramer sortit une feuille de l'un de ses tiroirs, il la tapota avec sa baguette, puis il la signa avec sa plume.

Il tendit la feuille à Harry.

- Fermez la porte en sortant, dit Cramer.

Harry sortit, il referma la porte et se dirigea aussitôt vers les ascenseurs.

Il descendit au Département des Mystères. Harry resta figé pendant une seconde devant la porte du Département des Mystères. Puis il prit les escaliers et descendit jusqu'aux cachots.

Il ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour, dit Harry au fonctionnaire Leny.

Harry lui tendit la feuille de Cramer.

- Je viens interroger Lestrange, dit Harry.

- Ça faisait longtemps que personne n'était venu le voir, remarqua Leny d'une voix morne.

Leny conduisit Harry à la cellule numéro neuf. Il ouvrit la porte, Harry entra et Leny referma la porte.

Lestrange était assis sur son lit.

- Pourquoi avoir parlé du Centre ? demanda Harry sans détour.

- J'ai déjà répondu aux questions des aurors, dit Lestrange sans un regard pour Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous à donné envie d'en parler ? insista Harry.

- Le Maître des Ténèbres l'avait trouvé, je voulais que le monde le sache, dit Lestrange.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ces dernières semaines ? demanda Harry.

- Avec toutes ces attaques, vous trouvez le temps de venir m'embêter, dit Lestrange. J'ai tout dit.

- Non, dit Harry avec colère. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous a décidé.

Lentement, Lestrange leva son visage vers Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Potter, dit Lestrange.

- Essayez toujours, exigea Harry.

- Pour la première fois, j'arrive moi aussi comme le Maître des Ténèbres à sentir la puissance du Centre.

Harry regarda Lestrange.

- Vous ne paraissez pas surpris, dit Lestrange étonné.

- Pourquoi en avoir parlé aux aurors ? demanda Harry.

- Je suis emprisonné, je vieillis dit Lestrange. Ma magie faiblit, il est impossible que je puisse capter l'onde du Centre. Sauf si c'est le Centre qui émet des ondes plus fortes. Je veux être aux premières loges si Voldemort réparait ou si un nouveau mage noir se montre. Quoiqu'il se passe je ne me suis pas trompé. Il se passe de drôles de choses.

Harry regarda Lestrange avec une expression dégoûtée. Harry tourna sur lui-même et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu ne fais pas partie des aurors affecté à mon cas, Potter, rappela Lestrange. Alors dis-moi, pourquoi tu viens m'interroger, toi, tu n'es même pas l'un de ces experts de l'interrogatoire ?

Harry se retourna silencieusement vers Lestrange.

- Attends, dit Lestrange avec un sourire. Laisse-moi deviner. Tu sais quelque chose que les autres ignorent. Peut-être que toi aussi tu sens le Centre à présent. Ou alors tu as une preuve que le Maître des Ténèbres n'est pas mort.

Harry ne répondit pas, il frappa à la porte que Leny ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Est-ce qu'une nouvelle prophétie annonce que tu vas à nouveau sauver le monde Potter ? demanda laconiquement Lestrange.

Harry sortit et referma la porte.

----------------------

Après avoir pris l'un de ses nombreux congés en retard, Harry rentra chez lui à vingt et une heure trente.

---------------------------

Harry transplana dans son salon où il eut la surprise de trouver Hermione.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Ginny et Hermione étaient assisses sur le canapé. Harry s'assit à côté de Ginny pendant qu'Hermione le saluait.

- Tonks a accouché, dit joyeusement Hermione. C'est une fille, ils l'ont appelée : Rome.

- Génial, dit Harry.

Il avait complètement oublié que Tonks devait accoucher ces jours-ci.

- C'est bien comme prénom, dit Ginny radieuse.

- Oui, dit Hermione. Remus m'a dit que cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils l'avaient trouvé, et qu'ils s'étaient automatiquement mis d'accord dessus.

- Ils ont bien de la chance, déclara Hermione. Avec Ron on commence à chercher un prénom, dès que j'en trouve un qui me plaît, lui il déteste, et inversement.

- Vous avez encore le temps, rappela Ginny.

- Heureusement, dit Hermione. À part vous deux, Colin et Luna, personne n'est au courant. On devrait bientôt l'annoncer à Molly et Arthur.

- Tant que cela ne se voit pas trop… dit Ginny.

- Le comportement de Ron, lui est bien visible, rappela Hermione.

Ginny ricana.

- On voulait aller au Terrier demain, dit Hermione. Mais Ron travaille.

- Tu travailles aussi ? demanda Ginny à Harry.

- Oui, mentit Harry.

- Bon, dit Hermione. Je vais rentrer sinon Ron va se coucher, et j'ai besoin qu'il me masse les pieds.

Ginny éclata de rire.

- Tu es prévenu Harry, informa Hermione avec un sourire. Lorsque ce sera au tour de Ginny, il faudra lui masser les pieds tous les soirs.

- Je retiens, dit Harry, amusé.

Hermione se leva du canapé.

- À la prochaine, dit-elle.

Hermione transplana.

- Ton dîner est dans le four, dit Ginny.

- Merci, répondit Harry en filant à la cuisine.

Il se prit des couverts, sortit le plat du four et s'attabla. Ginny se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tu as toujours envie de… me masser les pieds ? demanda Ginny avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr, dit Harry. Tu as bien arrêté ton sort de contraception ?

- Oui, répondit Ginny. Mais il y a un autre moyen de contraception que j'utilise en ce moment, dit Ginny.

- Ah bon ? dit Harry. Lequel ?

- L'abstinence, répondit négligemment Ginny.

Harry fit tomber sa fourchette sur le sol.

- C'est le meilleur moyen pour ne pas tomber enceinte, dit Ginny.

- Ça ne fait pas… si longtemps que ça, dit Harry maladroitement.

- Cinq semaines, répondit aussitôt Ginny.

- À quand même, dit Harry stupéfait.

- Moui, dit nonchalamment Ginny. Je vais me coucher.

Ginny lança un petit sourire à Harry et elle sortit de la cuisine.

Bientôt Harry l'entendit monter les escaliers. Harry mangea et débarrassa sa table en quatrième vitesse. Et il monta lui aussi se coucher.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Entretien avec une voyante.**

Harry se leva comme s'il allait travailler. Il s'habilla, petit déjeuna et transplana comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'au lieu d'aller au Ministère, Harry transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour une visite. Alors Harry se promena dans Pré-au-Lard.

Lorsque les boutiques commencèrent à ouvrir, Harry repartit vers le château de Poudlard. Il traversa les grilles et avança dans le parc. Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais vu Poudlard en plein été. L'herbe de la pelouse était grillée et le niveau de l'eau du lac semblait avoir baissé.

Harry ouvrit la grande porte et monta les marches de l'escalier devant lui. Poudlard était vide, il n'y avait ni élèves, ni professeurs. Enfin il y avait quand même un professeur, un professeur qui ne quittait jamais sa Tour.

Arrivé au sommet de la tour de divination, Harry dirigea sa baguette magique vers la trappe. Il fit apparaître une main qui frappa à la trappe. Rien ne ce passa, alors la main ouvrit la trappe et fit descendre l'échelle.

Harry monta et il se retrouva rapidement dans la salle de classe qui avait visiblement gagné quelques fauteuils. Le fait que Trelawney soit l'auteur de la Prophétie lui avait manifestement fait gagner des élèves.

- Professeur Trelawney ! appela Harry.

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée se fit entendre. Trelawney apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte annexe en robe de chambre.

- Harry, dit-elle radieuse. Que me vaut cette visite, mon jeune ami ?

- Pardonnez-moi de venir si tôt, dit Harry. Mais j'irai droit au but, je suis ici dans l'espoir que vous entriez en transe.

Trelawney parut surprise.

- Je n'ai aucun contrôle, là-dessus, dit-elle en prenant son habituel air mystique. Mon troisième œil prend le pouvoir de mon corps lorsqu'il le souhaite.

- Je le sais bien, répondit Harry. Peut-être pourrions nous discuter ? Et peut-être que votre troisième œil se décidera…

- Charmante idée, dit Trelawney. Voulez-vous un peu de thé ?

- Merci, dit Harry.

Trelawney disparut dans la pièce voisine et Harry s'assit sur un pouf. Il savait qu'il était vraiment désespéré pour venir voir Trelawney.

Bientôt son ancien professeur réapparut avec un plateau sur lequel était disposé une théière, deux tasses et une assiette de petits biscuits.

- As-tu eu des nouvelles de Soazick Robert ? demanda Trelawney en s'asseyant.

- Non, répondit Harry.

- Je l'aimais bien, avoua Trelawney avec nostalgie. Elle venait me voir souvent pour que je lui parle de mes visions…

Harry savait que si Soazick était autant venue voir Trelawney, c'était avant tout dans l'espoir qu'elle entre en transe et dévoile un peu de la prophétie.

- Elle accordait beaucoup d'importance aux visions que j'avais régulièrement, expliqua Trelawney.

- Oui, je me souviens, répondit Harry. Vous en avez toujours, de ces visions qui reviennent ?

- Non, enfin si, depuis à peu près trois mois, je vois souvent des arbres dans mes rêves, annonça Trelawney.

- Des arbres ? demanda Harry stupéfait. Une forêt ?

- Oui, c'est ça, une forêt, approuva Trelawney. D'ailleurs il y a une semaine je t'y ai vu avec le Sinistros, c'est un présage de mort…

Harry resta interdit par la révélation de la voyante.

- Qui d'autre avez-vous vu dans ces... cette forêt ? coupa précipitamment Harry.

- Eh bien… commença Trelawney, ravie qu'Harry lui prête autant d'attention. J'ai vu ces forêts avant le mois de juin, mais je ne les voyais qu'une fois par an en moyenne. Je t'y ai vu, ainsi que Soazick, Neville Londubat et aussi Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Je vous y vois séparément et des fois tous ensemble…

La vision de Voldemort à l'intérieur des Forêts pouvait remonter à plusieurs années, comme celle de Soazick.

- Quoi d'autre ? demanda Harry.

- J'avoue que tout ça est un peu embrouillé, dit Trelawney hésitante. Le plus souvent ce sont des ombres, ou une seule ombre que je vois le plus, je ne parviens pas à voir son visage… Le dernier rêve que j'ai fais c'était cette nuit. Il y avait le Sinistros qui marchait seul sur un sentier.

Assaillie par un flot d'émotions, Harry mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Professeur, dit Harry. Est-ce depuis le mois de juin, vous sentez quelque chose de particulier. Comme une puissance magique ?

Trelawney s'immobilisa devant Harry.

- Non, dit-elle. À part ces rêves, je ne sens rien de particulier.

Harry prit sa tasse de thé et but une gorgée, pensif.

Les idées se bousculaient dans son esprit.

- Maintenant que j'y repense, dit Trelawney soucieuse. Je crois avoir également vu une sorte d'explosion magique dans la forêt, en fait je l'ai même vu deux fois.

Harry acquiesça et enregistra cette nouvelle information.

Cette explosion, songea Harry, appartenait-elle au passé ? ou… au futur ? Quelles étaient ces ombres ou cette ombre dont Trelawney ne parvenait pas à voir le visage. Et surtout Trelawney mentait-elle ? Ou bien avait-elle réellement ces visions grâce à son « troisième œil » ? Ou encore était-ce des visions que les Forêts de Kodrulles lui avait envoyées ?

Le Sinistros, elle l'avait vu seul… seul, donc peut-être que Sirius était dans les Forêts, qu'il y était pour de vrai. Que c'était vraiment lui, et que Neville s'était trompé.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry avait terminé sa tasse de thé.

Harry avait besoin d'être sûr, il ne pouvait plus se contenter de recherches et de démarches clandestines. Il avait besoin d'aide, et rapidement.

Harry se redressa.

- Merci, dit-il. Le thé était délicieux. Je vais vous laisser.

- Ai-je eu une transe ? questionna Trelawney avec espoir.

- Non, répondit Harry, mais vous m'avez qu'en même bien éclairé.

- Reviens quand tu le souhaites, dit Trelawney.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Harry.

Harry s'éloigna vers la trappe et descendit l'échelle.

Mais Harry ne prit pas la direction du parc. Il prit la direction du septième étage. Il voulait faire un tour dans la Salle sur Demande, là où Soazick, avant de quitter le monde des sorciers, avait laissé toutes ses affaires magiques, dont l'héritage des souvenirs de Dumbledore. Toutes ses affaires, sauf sa baguette magique, abandonnée dans sa salle de classe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Insolente.**

« Je veux voir les affaires de Soazick », pensa Harry en marchant devant la porte invisible de la salle sur demande.

« Les affaires magiques et les souvenirs de Dumbledore qu'elle a déposés lorsqu'elle a arrêté d'enseigner » pensa Harry.

Après le troisième tour, Harry vit apparaître la porte. Il mit la main sur la poignée et entra.

Au milieu de la salle un petit tas uniforme était disposé. Harry s'en rapprocha, il y avait deux malles. La première devait contenir les affaires personnelles de Soazick. La seconde devait contenir les souvenirs que Dumbledore avait légués à Soazick. Harry se souvint que Soazick lui avait dit que pour ouvrir la seconde malle, il fallait obligatoirement avoir de bonnes intentions.

- Je veux arrêter ces attaques qui détruisent le monde sorcier, dit Harry à voix haute. C'est suffisant comme bonne intention ?

Soudain l'une des deux malles s'ouvrit. Stupéfait, Harry regarda à l'intérieur.

Au fond de la malle, il y avait la vieille pensine de Dumbledore. Tout autour de la malle, et accrochés à des étagères pivotantes, étaient disposés une centaine de flacons de souvenirs.

Harry sortit la pensine de la malle. Puis il prit quelques flacons et lut négligemment quelques étiquettes avant de les remettre en place.

Les étiquettes n'indiquaient pas clairement ce que le flacon contenait. Harry se souvint que, par exemple, pour la première version de la prophétie. L'étiquette avait titré : « L'entretien du poste d'enseignante de Sibylle Trelawney. »

Harry continua sa quête parmi les flacons pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Soudain une étiquette attira toute l'attention d'Harry, elle titrait :

« Promenade dans les bois avec Insolente ».

Soazick était décrite comme étant très insolente, avant la mort de Dumbledore.

Harry ouvrit le flacon et versa son contenu dans la pensine.

Une petite route en terre apparut dans la pensine. Harry hésita, puis il plongea.

Il atterrit sur la petite route de terre, juste à côté de Dumbledore qui marchait. Harry le suivit. Au bout de quelques courtes minutes, Dumbledore bifurqua vers la droite et entraîna Harry dans un bosquet d'arbres. Puis il s'arrêta dans une petite clairière.

Harry reconnut cette clairière, il l'avait déjà vue dans un autre souvenir où Dumbledore était venu annoncer à Soazick qu'Ollivander avait été capturé. Dumbledore sortit sa montre et montra un léger signe d'impatience.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard, des buissons bougèrent et Soazick apparut. Visiblement, ses cheveux roux avaient été attachés sans avoir été peignés. Elle portait un vieux tee-shirt délavé avec des taches de javel. Et un jeans taché de terre au genou, qui était très élimé sur l'ourlet arrière.

- Tu es en retard, remarqua Dumbledore.

- Oui, bah, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, dit sèchement Soazick. J'aurais pu je serais venue en avance.

- Vraiment ? demanda Dumbledore.

Harry remarqua une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Soazick. J'aurais préféré ramasser cinquante rangs de patates, si ça avait pu m'éviter de venir.

- Soazick… reprocha Dumbledore.

- Bon on commence ? demanda Soazick passablement furieuse.

- Je t'ai amené plusieurs objet et j'aimerais que tu en prennes le contrôle comme je te l'ai montré jeudi.

Dumbledore sortit une minuscule valise de sa poche, et la déposa sur le sol.

Il murmura ce qui ressemblait à une chansonnette enfantine. La valise s'ouvrit et une chaise en sortit, non sans difficulté. Suivirent une table et des livres.

Dumbledore continuait toujours de chantonner, alors qu'une horloge suisse, des pantoufles, un fauteuil, un buffet et une armure sortaient de la petite valise.

Puis Dumbledore cessa sa chanson et referma la boîte.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire que les moldus ont fait un dessin animé sur Merlin, dit Soazick avec regret.

- Mais non, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Tu as bien fait, j'ai beaucoup ri. Et ça m'a donné de petites idées, les chansonnettes sont plus faciles à retenir que les ennuyeuses formules en latin.

- Je commence avec quoi ? coupa Soazick passablement agacée.

- Avec le coucou, répondit Dumbledore.

Soazick pointa sa baguette sur l'horloge qui se mit aussitôt à sonner. Un petit lutin sortit du dessus du cadran.

-----------------

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Soazick terminait l'exercice.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore. On va essayer avec une petite fleur. Peu de personnes parviennent réellement à faire obéir les végétaux parce que se sont des êtres vivants. Mais comme tu sembles déjà l'avoir fait involontairement…

- Merci, je suis au courant, coupa sèchement Soazick.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur une petite pousse de houx qui possédait quelques fruits rouges.

Soudain l'arbre laissa tomber tous ses fruits.

- Impressionnant, dit Dumbledore.

- Impressionnant ? s'étonna furieusement Soazick. La semaine dernière j'ai faillit tout faire cramer, et c'est ce truc là que vous trouvez impressionnant ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent.

- Je déteste la magie, conclut Soazick.

- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, dit Dumbledore. Tu peux venir demain ?

- Bien sûr, dit Soazick. Je travaillerai mes cours l'année prochaine.

- Alors à demain, dit Dumbledore en s'éloignant.

Soazick maugréa et s'éloigna en sens inverse.

Dumbledore revint sur la route en terre. Soudain Harry remarqua une éolienne blanche à l'horizon, puis un panneau de signalisation qui désignait la direction opposée de l'éolienne. Harry se concentra pour lire le panneau, alors que le décor autour de lui commençait à s'estomper. Enfin il distingua : Noder.

Puis Harry se retrouva dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry attira rapidement l'autre malle à lui, il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle ne possédait pas de serrure.

Qu'avait dit Soazick sur cette malle là ? songea Harry. Elle avait dit qu'elle était protégée par un code. Quel genre de code ? Peut-être un mot de passe ?

- Soazick Robert ! hasarda Harry à voix haute. Soazick Bishop, Insolente, Dumbledore, Noder, éolienne, Prophétie, Harry Potter, Neville Londubat, Horcruxe, coupe de Poufsouffe, Gant de Serdaigle, Médaillon de Serpentard, Nagini, Voldemort…

Harry essaya une centaine de mot, sans succès. Harry remarqua que c'était la troisième fois qu'il se prêtait à cet exercice. La première fois, c'était pour entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans. Et la seconde lorsque cherchait la coupe de Poufsouffe. À ce moment, il fallait trouver le nom de la mère de Voldemort.

- Mérope Gaunt, dit Harry sans conviction. Dennis Bishop, Amy Benson…

Rien ne se passa.

Harry avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas quel mot de passe elle avait pu utiliser. Elle avait horreur du monde magique et elle l'avait quitté. Soudain Harry essaya :

- Je déteste la magie.

La malle s'ouvrit.

Harry regarda aussitôt à l'intérieur et en ressortit un long tube de parchemin qui était en réalité une carte très pratique.

Harry se tourna vers les murs et vit deux crochets qui était parfaits pour suspendre le très grand parchemin.

Une fois la carte parfaitement étendue contre le mur, une carte du monde apparut.

- France ! Ordonna Harry.

Sur la carte, la France apparut sur toute la surface du papier en effaçant de reste du monde.

- Noder, dit Harry.

Un point rouge apparut sur la carte. Si la France était un visage de profil, Noder se trouvait sur son nez !

------------------

Harry rangea soigneusement les affaires de Soazick et sortit discrètement de Poudlard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Entre Noder et l'éolienne.**

Harry regarda le village de Pré-au-Lard. Il prit une grande inspiration et transplana. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry vit l'éolienne, il était à la même distance que dans le souvenir de Dumbledore, et l'angle qu'offrait l'éolienne était le même. Pourtant rien autour de lui ne ressemblait à ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine.

Harry avait atterri dans un pré de vaches. À trois mètres de lui une vache immobile regardait Harry. Pas très rassuré, Harry s'empressa de sortit du champ en s'égratignant sur les barbelés. Harry regarda à nouveau l'éolienne et s'aperçut avec effroi qu'elle avait tourné d'angle.

Harry poussa un juron sonore qui attira l'attention de plusieurs vaches et se mit à marcher sur une petite route goudronnée.

-------------------

Il était dix-huit heures trente à présent. Harry était épuisé. Il avait faim, soif et n'avait rien reconnu en visitant les routes tout autour de l'éolienne.

Harry décida de se diriger vers le clocher de l'église qu'il apercevait. Il pourrait acheter à manger et continuer ses recherches. Sur la route, Harry ramassa un prospectus. Il se rendit compte que c'était écrit en Français. Naturellement, il s'en doutait, mais acheter de la nourriture allait peut-être être plus compliqué que prévu.

Harry découpa le prospectus pour lui donner l'allure d'un billet de banque moldu. Puis Harry jeta un sortilège d'illusion sur le papier.

---------------------------

Dans le bourg du village tout était tourné vers une grande place carrée ou une partie de l'espace était reconvertie en parking. L'ensemble du village était très mignon. Des mômes jouaient avec de l'eau autour d'un puits, une petite fille sortait d'une bibliothèque avec une pile de livres qui devait être plus lourde qu'elle. Entre deux maisons fleuries de fleurs rouges, Harry distingua une enseigne rouge de supérette. Harry se dirigea aussitôt vers elle.

Affamé et assoiffé, il entra dans la supérette et il fit rapidement ces emplettes. Une bouteille d'eau, deux paquets de biscuits et une pomme. Puis il se dirigea vers les caisses. Juste avant de passer le dernier rayon, Harry se figea devant un étalage de bonbons. Cédant à sa gourmandise, Harry prit un petit sachet de plastique.

Soudain Harry sentit une présence derrière lui, il se retourna et vit une jeune femme qui portait une veste aux couleurs de la supérette. Elle étiquetait des articles derrière Harry. Elle lui dit quelque chose, avec un sourire poli, puis elle reprit son labeur. Harry n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait dit, puisqu'elle avait parlé en Français. Néanmoins Harry devina qu'elle lui avait dit bonjour.

Brusquement la femme se figea et elle regarda par la fenêtre extérieure.

- Melissa ! appela-t-elle.

Une porte de service s'ouvrit à la volée et une jeune femme blonde qui portait la même veste que sa collègue entra dans la boutique.

Melissa baragouina en Français, mais Harry parvint à comprendre que le nom de l'autre jeune femme était Cendrine.

Cendrine parla à son tour, et Melissa se précipita aux côtés de Cendrine pour regarder par la fenêtre. Puis les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à glousser et lancèrent de gentils quolibets à la caissière qu'Harry ne voyait pas.

Une petite sonnette indiqua que quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la supérette. Aussitôt les deux jeunes femmes tentèrent d'étouffer leurs gloussements.

Harry prit un deuxième sachet à remplir, lorsqu'un homme qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, passa derrière Harry.

L'homme avait des cheveux blonds platine, il portait des vêtements moldus chics et sombres. Dans une main, il tenait un panier peu rempli et dans l'autre, il tenait des clés de voiture, Harry imagina facilement la voiture comme un bolide de sport.

Cendrine et Melissa saluèrent l'homme qui s'appelait Tristan. Harry remarqua que les deux jeunes femmes guettaient la caissière avec amusement.

Tristan et la caissière échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse. Harry jugea que le client Tristan était resté longtemps pour le peu d'articles qu'il avait. Le client parti, aussitôt Cendrine et Melissa sortirent de leur cachette et se précipitèrent vers la caissière.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'écouter en espérant déchiffrer quelques mots.

Malheureusement Harry ne comprit rien des hurlements enjoués de Cendrine et Melissa. Puis soudain la caissière parla distinctement par-dessus les voix de ces collègues. Elle parlait en français, Harry ne comprenait donc toujours pas le sens de ses paroles, pourtant il venait de comprendre une chose essentielle : il venait de retrouver Soazick.

----------------------

Les trois jeunes femmes continuèrent à parler, puis une sonnette retentit, différente de celle de l'entrée. Celle-ci devait annoncer la fermeture du magasin. Cendrine et Melissa quittèrent enfin la caisse et disparurent derrière une porte de service.

Harry rassembla ses articles et se dirigea vers la caisse.

Soazick avait la tête penchée sur un cahier où elle recopiait une série de chiffres. Harry remarqua qu'elle portait une veste semblable à ses collègues et qu'elle avait coupé ses cheveux. Harry déposa ses achats sur le tapis roulant. Soazick salua Harry, sans le regarder. Elle mit en marche le tapis et enregistra les articles, elle pesa les bonbons et appuya sur les boutons de la caisse enregistreuse.

Puis Soazick annonça un prix qu'Harry ne comprit pas.

Soazick rangea les articles d'Harry dans un sac plastique sans l'avoir encore regardé.

Elle se rassit sur sa chaise roulante et Harry tendit le morceau de prospectus ensorcelé.

Soazick prit le papier et ouvrit la caisse. Soudain elle se figea sur le papier.

Lentement, elle leva les yeux vers Harry.

- Salut, dit Harry.

Brutalement Soazick bondit de son siège et recula jusqu'à buter contre une seconde caisse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? hurla Soazick.

- J'ai besoin de toi, expliqua calmement Harry. On a tous besoin de toi, il…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, tire-toi d'ici immédiatement, ordonna Soazick.

- Soazick, supplia Harry. Écoute-moi…

- Va t'en ! Je suis partie, la magie a bousillé ma vie. J'ai réussi à sauver les meubles en revenant ici. Alors va t'en !

- Mais… commença Harry stupéfait.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! hurla Soazick.

Soudain la porte de service s'ouvrit. Cendrine et Melissa apparurent avec deux hommes. Ils paraissaient tous les quatre effrayés. Soazick parla en Français et les quatre personnes firent demi-tour.

- Il faut qu'on se parle, insista Harry.

- Je t'ai dit non, dit Soazick.

- J'ai une baguette magique et tu n'en a pas, rappela Harry. Alors soit tu m'écoutes, soit je te fais m'écouter à ma manière et devant tes collègues.

Soazick était furieuse contre Harry.

- Cendrine, appela-t-elle.

La porte de service s'ouvrit et Cendrine, étonnée, apparut.

Soazick lui parla en Français et Cendrine s'installa près de la caisse pendant que Soazick sortait en entraînant Harry.

Soazick traversa la route devant la supérette et entra dans un parking juste en face. Elle avança dans le parking vide, jusqu'à être masquée par une vieille maison en pierre.

- Tu as deux minutes, dit Soazick.

- Des sorciers pètent les plombs, expliqua Harry. Des sorciers normaux deviennent fous et attaquent toutes les personnes autour d'eux. Il y a au moins deux attaques par jour. Il y beaucoup de morts et tout le monde panique. Tout le monde peut être touché n'importe où sur la surface du globe. Et ça prend de l'ampleur. Ça a commencé au mois de juillet… Et surtout Neville, c'est depuis cette date qu'il sent les Forêts de Kodrulles comme s'il était juste à côté d'elles. On y est allé, on n'a rien vu qui pourrait expliquer les attaques, mais Neville n'est pas le seul à sentir les Forêts à présent, il y a aussi Lestrange. Et ils ne sont sûrement pas les seuls. Quelqu'un doit utiliser la ressource magique des Forêts de Kodrulles. Et puis le Gant de Serdaigle est-ce que c'était vraiment l'Horcruxe ? On pense que les Forêts auraient pu nous tromper. Il y a aussi Trelawney que je viens de voir, elle rêve souvent des Forêts, elle disait qu'avant elle ne les voyait qu'une fois par an. Elle dit qu'elle y voit une ou plusieurs ombres qui cachent leurs visages.

Soazick resta interdite pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Je les sens aussi, dit-elle. Les Forêts de Kodrulles.

- Il faut que tu reviennes.

- Non, Harry pour tout l'or du monde je ne retournerai pas chez les sorciers.

- Soazick… supplia Harry.

- La magie a bousillé ma vie, confia Soazick, j'aurais pu faire des études…

- Alors je ne reprendrai pas le risque, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Tournant le dos à Harry, elle s'arrêta.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

Dépité, Harry regarda Soazick retourner vers la supérette. Il voyait sa seule chance de tout arrêter s'envoler.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Susan…**

Presque deux mois s'étaient écoulé depuis qu'Harry avait été trouver Soazick dans un petit village près de Noder. Harry n'avait raconté son excursion à personne.

À présent on comptait entre quatre et cinq attaques par jour à travers le monde. Et il était de plus en plus difficile de cacher ces attaques aux moldus. Harry était persuadé que Soazick se rendait compte à présent des attaques magiques.

L'une d'entre elle avait eu lieu dans la file d'attente pour visiter la tour Eiffel. Cette histoire avait fait beaucoup de bruit et Soazick avait sûrement compris que l'attaque était magique et non pas l'œuvre de fanatiques de Gustave Eiffel comme l'avait rapporté la presse moldue.

Pendant ces deux mois, Harry avait demandé à travailler tous les week-end et il faisait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires. Trop, selon Cramer, qui poussait Harry à prendre du repos avant que le syndicat des aurors ne crie à l'exploitation. Ginny semblait furieusement de l'avis de Cramer.

----------------------------

Harry venait de terminer son troisième rapport sur l'attaque qu'il y avait eue la veille dans le sud du pays et qui miraculeusement n'avait fait aucun mort, bien que trois moldus se soient retrouvés à Sainte-Mangouste. Harry se leva et passa devant le box de Ron, il se figea une seconde, puis regarda les autres boxes, ils étaient les deux seuls aurors à proximité.

Harry entra dans le box de Ron.

- C'est ce que je déteste le plus, dit Ron une plume à la main.

- Quoi ?

- Rédiger les rapports, expliqua Ron.

Harry approuva avec un mince sourire.

- Ça va être sympa le dîner chez toi samedi, dit Ron.

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry. Ginny a attendu que j'aie un week-end.

- Tu travailles trop, Harry, dit Ron plus sérieusement.

- Je sais, dit Harry.

- On a l'impression que tu te sens concerné par ces attaques, dit Ron. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme avec Tu-Sais-Qui, cette fois tu n'es pas plus concerné que quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne sais rien de plus.

Harry resta silencieux.

- Harry, dit soudain Ron. Tu ne sais rien de plus ?

Harry regarda par-dessus les boxes. Puis il tira une chaise et s'assit près de Ron.

- Les Forêts de Kodrulles, dit Harry. Tu te souviens.

- Le Centre ? demanda Ron étonné. Là où le Gant de Serdaigle était caché ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Elles ont étendu leur emprise. On pense que quelqu'un se sert d'elles.

- Qui « on » ?

- Neville et moi, dit Harry. Il les sent comme s'il se trouvait juste à côté. Et il n'est pas le seul, j'ai interrogé Lestrange et lui aussi les sent. Il y a sûrement d'autres personnes qui peuvent les sentir ainsi. Avec Neville, on est allé aux Forêts de Kodrulles et on a rien trouvé de particulier en rapport avec les attaques…

- Vous y êtes allés seuls ? dit Ron interloqué. Sans Soazick ?

- Oui, on quand même réussi à ouvrir la porte, dit Harry. Ron… Sirius était là-bas !

Ron resta interdit.

- Harry, dit Ron calmement. Sirius est mort.

- Je le sais bien, dit Harry. Mais il ne m'a pas attaqué, il était normal. On ne connaît pas exactement les pouvoirs des Forêts, peut-être…

- Mais, Harry, coupa Ron. Je croyais que les Forêts de Kodrulles pouvaient imposer des hallucinations.

- Neville aussi l'a vu, dit Harry. Et je suis allé voir Trelawney, au cas ou elle aurait eu une prophétie en stock, et elle m'a dit qu'elle rêve souvent du Sinistros dans des forêts. Et que dans ces forêts, elle m'y voit, comme Neville, Soazick et Voldemort. Elle rêve des Forêts en voyant le passé, c'est sûr, mais dans tout ce qu'elle voit, il y a peut-être le présent et le futur. Elle a aussi dit qu'elle voyait une ou plusieurs ombres…

Ron avait les yeux exorbités.

- Ron, dit Harry. J'ai peur que les Forêts nous aient trompées en nous livrant un faux horcruxe.

- Tu penses que … qu'Il n'est pas mort ?

- Qui d'autre aurait la puissance de maîtriser les Forêts ?

------------------------

Samedi après-midi, Harry nettoyait les carreaux du salon.

- Pour ce soir, demanda Ginny en se rapprochant d'Harry. Poulet ou canard ?

- Volaille, dit Harry.

Ginny sourit et Harry lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Poulet, dit Ginny rayonnante.

Harry sourit du sourire de Ginny et pointa sa baguette vers une autre vitre.

Soudain Harry sentit une brûlure sur son torse. Il tira violemment sur sa chaîne.

Ginny avait perdu son sourire et regardait Harry d'un air las.

- Le Chemin de Traverse, dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Il échangea un regard paniqué avec Ginny, puis il transplana.

Harry arriva sur un Chemin de Traverse en ébullition, des sorciers courraient dans tous les sens et deux immeubles étaient à moitié effondrés, les bâtiments ne tenaient encore debout que par la magie ambiante, mais ils allaient bientôt s'écrouler. Harry remarqua avec horreur qu'il connaissait l'un de ces immeubles instables.

Harry courut vers le cœur du tumulte, des aurors encerclaient un homme à l'air hagard. Puis tous les aurors lancèrent d'un coup des sortilèges de stupéfixion. Le forcené tomba à terre.

- Les immeubles vont s'effondrer ! hurla Timmy Stick. Il faut les vider.

Harry fit volte-face et se dirigea vers une porte sombre qu'il connaissait, grimpa les marches escamotées et ouvrit violement la porte d'un appartement.

- Neville ! hurla Harry paniqué. Susan !

Harry traversa rapidement le salon et visita les pièces à toute allure. Une secousse fit trembler l'immeuble.

- Y'a quelqu'un ?

Harry s'enfonça dans l'appartement. Il ne restait plus que la dernière chambre à visiter.

- Neville ! appela Harry.

Une nouvelle secousse fit trembler les murs et le sol.

Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

- Susa….

Harry se figea sur le seuil de la chambre. Le mur qui donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse n'existait plus. Au centre de la pièce Neville était assis, il tenait le corps inerte de sa femme dans ses bras.

Harry se rapprocha rapidement d'eux.

Un nouveau tremblement, plus violent que les précédents firent hurler des personnes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry entendait ses collègues ordonner l'évacuation de l'immeuble.

Harry se pencha sur Susan. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et ses bras en croix.

Harry reconnut l'Avada Kedavra.

- Neville, viens, dit Harry.

- Je ne la laisse pas, dit Neville.

- On va l'emmener.

De nouveaux hurlements accompagnèrent une secousse. Cette fois-ci l'immeuble voisin s'effondrait.

- Accroche-toi à moi, dit rapidement Harry. Tu n'es pas en état de transplaner.

Neville ne bougea pas. Harry agrippa un bras de Neville et un bras de Susan.

Puis il transplana avec ses passagers.

------------------------

- Il faut arrêter ces attaques, dit Neville déconnecté de la réalité.

Neville prit Susan dans ses bras, et Harry les conduisit là où des guérisseurs s'étaient rassemblés, bien que pour Susan, on ne puisse plus rien faire.

- Il faut arrêter ces attaques, répéta Neville. On va retourner aux Forêts de Kodrulles.

- Neville, dit Harry. Si tu veux on ira, mais pas tout de suite, les Forêts te détruiraient.

- Et puis on avancerait à rien, enchérit Neville. Il nous faut la troisième, il nous faut Soazick.

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Elle a bien dû laisser des traces d'elle à Poudlard, dit Neville. Alors on va y aller et…

- Elle ne voudra pas revenir, dit Harry.

- On va essayer, on n'a rien à perdre, dit Neville.

- Neville… essaya de raisonner Harry.

- Si, on va prévenir les autres pour qu'ils nous aident et…

Neville s'arrêta.

- Tu l'as déjà retrouvée, c'est ça ? demanda Neville.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Celle qui a rassemblé les Alliés. **

- Tu l'as déjà retrouvée, c'est ça ? demanda Neville.

De violents crissements retentirent, Harry et Neville se retournèrent.

L'immeuble où habitaient Neville et Susan s'effondrait. Le terrible spectacle ne dura pas plus de cinq secondes.

- Où est Soazick ? demanda brutalement Neville.

- Elle ne veut pas revenir, avoua Harry. Je suis allé la chercher, mais elle m'a hurlé dessus en m'ordonnant de partir.

- Où est-elle, persista Neville.

- Elle travaille dans une supérette, dans un petit village de France, répondit Harry.

- Emmène-moi là-bas, ordonna Neville.

- Elle ne veut pas, dit Harry, désolé.

- Emmène-moi là-bas, répéta Neville.

Neville tendit son bras pour qu'Harry transplane avec lui.

Soudain Ron apparut aux côtés de Neville, qui garda les yeux rivés sur Harry.

- Neville, dit Ron accablé. Je suis désolé pour Susan…

- Merci Ron, dit Neville, sans le regarder.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, Ron regarda tour à tour Harry et Neville.

- Ron, dit enfin Harry. Lorsque tu vois Cramer, dis-lui que j'ai dû partir parce que j'étais épuisé. Il te croira sans poser de questions.

Neville et Harry ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Enfin Harry prit le bras de Neville.

- Où allez-vous ? demanda Ron.

- Chercher la troisième, répondit Neville.

Puis Harry et Neville transplanèrent

--------------------

Ils atterrirent au fond du parking de la supérette. On était samedi après-midi, le magasin allait bientôt fermer et le parking était en train de se vider. Des clients chargeaient leur coffre, d'autres repartaient péniblement de leur emplacement.

Harry entraîna Neville entre les rangées de voitures. Ils traversèrent la route et entrèrent dans la supérette. Aussitôt Harry se dirigea vers les caisses. Les deux caisses étaient en activité. La première était occupée par un homme qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu, et la seconde par la dénommée Cendrine. Harry se dirigea vers elle.

- Heu… Cendrine ? hésita Harry en s'adressant à la jeune Française. Où est Soazick ?

- Soazick ? interrogea Cendrine.

Cendrine parla en Français.

- Désolé, dit Harry, je n'ai pas compris.

Cendrine désigna la porte de service.

- Merci, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Neville le suivait toujours.

Harry ouvrit la porte, rapidement il trouva une autre collègue de Soazick.

- Melissa ? demanda Harry. Où est Soazick ?

Melissa parut surprise d'entendre Harry lui parler en anglais.

Elle prononça quelques mots et se stoppa devant l'air d'incompréhension d'Harry.

Elle désigna un petit entrepôt à l'autre bout du terrain goudronné.

Harry remercia Melissa avec un sourire. Et il avança vers l'entrepôt.

- Elle fait quoi dans cette supérette ? demanda Neville pendant qu'ils marchaient.

- Elle était caissière quand je suis venue la première fois, dit Harry.

- Soazick Robert ? Celle qui a rassemblé les Alliés ? Reconnue comme l'une des plus grandes sorcières de notre temps et elle est caissière dans un supermarché moldu ?dit Neville stupéfait. Le monde magique serait consterné d'apprendre ça.

- Sûrement, répondit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte grande ouverte de l'entrepôt.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ! hurla Soazick en apparaissant.

- Tu as entendu parler de cette attaque dans la file d'attente de la tour Eiffel ? demanda Harry en criant plus fort que Soazick.

- Oui, répondit Soazick. Et j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas l'œuvre de fanatiques de Gustave Eiffel, mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Aucune prophétie n'a été faite disant que je suis concernée, alors partez !

- Je me suis marié avec Susan, dit soudain Neville.

- Je suis contente pour toi, dit Soazick. Je me doutais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous deux, mais cela ne me concerne pas….

- Susan est morte, dit Neville.

Soazick se figea.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

- Le Chemin de Traverse vient d'être dévasté continua Neville. C'est là qu'on habitait…

- Je ne veux pas… commença Soazick gênée.

- … j'étais en train de lire la Gazette, dit Neville sans écouter Soazick. Et puis j'ai senti les Forêts de Kodrulles comme si j'étais juste devant la porte, mais pas encore dedans. Et puis des cris ont commencé à retentir de l'extérieur. Susan était dans la chambre, elle triait sa garde robe, elle voulait ressortir ses pulls à l'approche du froid. Je suis allé la rejoindre lorsque l'appartement a été secoué une première fois, je suis tombé par terre. L'immeuble a tremblé plusieurs fois, avant que je parvienne à rejoindre la chambre. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte… le mur donnant sur le Chemin de Traverse avait été arraché, et Susan était étendue les bras en croix. Il y avait encore des sorts mortels qui atteignaient la chambre. Puis ça s'est calmé et Harry est arrivé.

- Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? dit Soazick douloureusement.

- Parce que il va falloir que tu reviennes, dit Neville. Tu es peut-être la seule personne capable de trouver qui utilise la magie des Forêts de Kodrulles.

- Et comment tu veux que je fasse ça ? dit Soazick. Ça peut être n'importe qui à la surface du globe.

- Tu pourrais au moins vérifier si Voldemort est toujours vivant, dit Neville. Ça tu peux. Tu peux aussi voir quels sont les sorciers qui ont les capacités d'entrer dans les Forêts.

- Il faudrait que je sois face aux sorciers en question, dit Soazick. Mais ça, n'importe quel bon legilimens peut le faire. Je ne vous aiderais pas tant que ça…

- Si, coupa Harry.

- Je ne veux pas…

- Je t'en pris Soazick, dit Neville. Il ne faut pas que cela arrive à d'autres.

Soazick resta muette devant Neville.

- Elle était enceinte, dit brutalement Neville.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit après la déclaration de Neville.

- Quinze jours, dit Soazick. Si je n'arrive à rien pendant cette période tant pis je rentrerai.

- Merci, dirent Harry et Neville d'une voix.

- Je vais prendre un congé, dit Soazick. Je reviens.

Elle s'éloigna et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda Soazick.

- Chez moi pour commencer, dit Harry.

Il prit le bras de Soazick, et tous les trois transplanèrent dans le hall d'entrée de la petite maison.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny regardaient Soazick les yeux ronds.

- Salut, dit Soazick intimidée.

Harry remarqua que les yeux de Ginny s'étaient légèrement plissés.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Enquêteurs.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Soazick s'étaient assis autour de la table du salon. Harry relatait tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis le mois de juin. Inquiet, Harry jetait des regards réguliers à Neville, assis sur un fauteuil, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Personne ne sait exactement quels sont les pouvoirs des Forêts de Kodrulles, dit Hermione. Si cela se trouve, ces attaques ne sont qu'un avant-goût.

Soazick avait la mine pensive après le récit d'Harry.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit Sirius que tu as vu, dit-elle soudain.

- Hermione l'a dit, coupa Harry. On ne connaît pas les pouvoirs des Forêts de Kodrulles.

Soazick fit un signe d'incrédulité, mais elle ne dit rien d'autre sur Sirius.

- Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui serait suffisamment crédible aux yeux du monde sorcier, pour être cru du premier coup ? demanda Soazick.

- Harry, Neville et toi, dit brusquement Hermione. Vous êtes mis au niveau des plus grands, Neville et Harry ont même leur propre carte de chocogrenouille.

Soazick sourit faiblement.

- On va avoir besoin d'une journaliste, dit-elle. Rita Skeeter devrait faire l'affaire. Je ne l'aime pas, mais on n'a pas le choix.

- Luna Lovegood est journaliste, dit Ginny. Elle travaille dans le journal de son père.

- Luna ? dit Soazick étonnée. Et elle est crédible pour les lecteurs ?

- Oui, assura Hermione. Elle s'emporte parfois, mais elle reste crédible.

Soazick redevint pensive.

- On est six, dit-elle. Et le nombre magique est sept. Luna sera parfaite.

- Je l'appelle ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, répondit Soazick.

Ginny se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Elle y lança de la poudre de cheminette et passa sa tête à travers les flammes. Quelques secondes plus tard, Luna apparut dans l'entrée de la maison.

- Neville, dit-elle aussitôt en se rapprochant de lui. Je suis désolée, Susan était la dernière personne qui méritait ça.

Neville leva lentement la tête, il regarda Luna avec gratitude, puis il perdit à nouveau son regard dans le vide.

- Tu connais le Centre, Luna ? demanda Soazick.

Luna se tourna vivement vers elle, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence de Soazick.

Soazick expliqua tout à Luna qui parut encore plus stupéfaite que d'habitude.

- Ce soir, Harry et moi allons te donner une interview sur le Centre et ses liens avec les attaques, dit-elle. Tu peux la faire paraître demain.

Luna acquiesça.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Hermione à Soazick, le Centre n'est qu'une légende, il ne faut peut-être pas expliquer qu'il existe réellement.

- Il faut voir, si cela provoque des réactions, dit Soazick. Il faut effrayer le type qui se sert de leur magie.

Soazick se retourna vers Neville.

- Demain on va tous les deux voir les Forêts, lui dit-elle. Ginny tu travailles à la Brigade Magique ?

- Oui.

- Essaie de rassembler tous les noms des sorciers qui se sont trouvés à un moment donné près de l'une des attaques.

Ginny accepta.

- Ron et Harry, vous faites pareil avec les rapports des aurors, dit Soazick. Hermione tu contactes les anciens de l'Ordre du Phénix qui ont un haut-poste au Ministère. Dis-leur qu'il nous faut les rapports des attaques dans les autres pays. S'ils se mobilisent tous, ils pourront faire pression.

Hermione parut décontenancé, rapidement elle reprit ses esprits et consentit vivement.

- À un moment donné, le type qui a crée ça a sûrement commis une erreur, expliqua Soazick. Luna, tu t'occupes d'éplucher la presse étrangère. Le Chicaneur a des correspondants partout dans le monde. Les journalistes auront peut-être remarqué quelque chose que les autorités, eux, n'auront pas vue.

Luna resta rêveuse pendant que Soazick donnait ses instructions. Soazick le vit, mais ne dit rien, Luna avait donc bien compris ce qu'on lui demandait.

- Il faut que j'aille au Ministère, dit Soazick. Histoire de prouver que je suis bien revenue. De plus, il faut que je voie le directeur des aurors.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent.

- On laisse ce week-end passer, et on reparle de nos avancées, dit Soazick.

Elle regarda Luna qui sortait à présent un calepin et un crayon.

- Tu commences Harry, dit Soazick. À partir du témoignage de Drago Malefoy, il y a trois ans et demi. Lorsqu'il nous a parlé pour la première fois du Centre.

-----------------------

Une heure plus tard, l'interview était terminée. Soazick avait stoppé Harry à plusieurs reprises pour l'empêcher de trop en dire.

- Neville, tu devrais venir à la maison, dit Hermione.

Neville releva la tête et obéit.

- Soazick tu restes ici ? proposa Ginny poliment.

Malgré le ton de Ginny, Harry perçut qu'elle était réticente à faire cette proposition.

- Je peux aller à Pré-au-Lard, dit Soazick.

- Non, c'est stupide, reste ici, insista Ginny. Il vaut mieux rester près les uns des autres.

Soazick jeta un discret coup d'œil à Ginny. Elle devait sentir, en tant que Legilimens, que Ginny disait ça à contre-cœur.

Soazick accepta finalement.

- Je ne reste pas plus de quinze jours, dit-elle. Si je ne parviens à rien, je repartirai.

Harry vit une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux de Ginny.

- Quinze jours ! S'exclama Ron. C'est court.

- C'est suffisant pour tester si je suis indispensable, dit-elle.

- J'y vais, dit brutalement Luna.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, puis elle transplana.

- Nous aussi, dit Hermione à Ron.

Ron se pencha sur Neville.

- On devrait peut-être te faire passer par la cheminée, dit-il.

Neville se leva lentement de son siège et approcha de la cheminée.

Hermione transplana.

Probablement pour récupérer Neville de l'autre côté, songea Harry.

Péniblement Neville entra dans la cheminée. Puis Ron transplana.

- Je retourne chez moi chercher mes affaires, dit Soazick.

Elle transplana aussitôt.

Ginny et Harry étaient à présent seuls chez eux.

- Pauvre Neville, dit Ginny. Le sort s'acharne sur lui.

- Je ne survivrais pas si tu m'étais enlevé, dit Harry.

Avec un léger sourire, Ginny vint se blottir dans les bras d'Harry.

- Moi non plus, dit Ginny.

Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Il guettait le « pop » annonçant le retour de Soazick.

------------------

- Harry va te montrer ta chambre, dit Ginny à Soazick. Moi je vais préparer le dîner.

Harry conduisit Soazick jusque dans la chambre d'amis.

- Ginny a fait toute la décoration, expliqua Harry.

- C'est mignon, dit Soazick, sincère.

- Tu restes là ?dit Harry. J'ai un truc pour toi.

Harry fit volte-face et rejoignit la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ginny. Il ouvrit le placard et ressortit la malle qu'il utilisait pour aller à Poudlard. Harry l'ouvrit la malle, bouscula de vieux livres, la carte du maraudeur et d'autres affaires qu'il n'avait plus utilisées depuis qu'il avait fini sa scolarité. Harry prit le tas de vieilles robes d'uniforme. Enroulée dans l'une d'entre elles, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Soazick regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre lorsque Harry entra.

- Tu vas avoir besoin de ça, dit Harry en tendant l'objet qu'il avait conservé.

- Ma baguette, dit Soazick stupéfaite. Tu l'avais gardée ?

- Tu l'as laissée sur une table dans ton ancienne salle de classe, dit Harry. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là.

Soazick se rapprocha d'Harry. La main tremblante, elle prit sa baguette.

- Je n'ai pas refait de magie depuis, avoua-t-elle.

Lentement, Soazick leva sa baguette et l'abaissa en laissant une traînée d'étincelles rouges et or.

- Rouge et or, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Soazick sourit à son tour.

- On dirait que c'est reparti pour un tour, dit Soazick.

- On dirait, approuva Harry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Rapports des Sept.**

Le lendemain, l'article paru dans le Chicaneur avait fait l'effet d'un raz de marée. Des hiboux avaient envahi la maison des Potter.

Lorsque Harry entra dans le hall du Ministère, il vit un attroupement autour du monument consacré à la dernière guerre. Harry s'en approcha et remarqua la présence pour la première fois, du portrait de Soazick dans son cadre.

Harry sourit et rejoignit son bureau où il commença avec Ron le travail réclamé par Soazick.

------------------------------------

- À part les employés du Ministère et les guérisseurs, personne ne se trouve plusieurs fois sur différentes attaques, conclut Ron.

Déçu, Harry approuva, avant de se lever pour rejoindre l'aire de transplanage.

--------------

Harry attendit quelques minutes, au bout desquelles Soazick apparut.

- J'ai prévenu Cramer que tu voulais le voir, dit Harry.

- Cramer ? dit Soazick. Il n'était qu'auror de mon temps, il a été muté.

- Il n'est pas mauvais, dit Harry.

------------------------

Harry et Soazick rejoignirent les bureaux du directeur des aurors sous les regards ébahis des fonctionnaires.

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de son supérieur.

- Melle Robert ! s'exclama Cramer. Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi, répondit Soazick.

- Je suppose que vous attendez quelque chose de moi ? demanda aussitôt Cramer avec un sourire indulgent.

- Une liste, répondit immédiatement Soazick.

- Quelle liste ?

- Celle répertoriant tous les sorciers qui ont pratiqué la magie noire alors qu'ils étaient enfants, expliqua Soazick.

- Une telle liste serait illégale, dit Cramer en perdant son sourire. Elle remettrait en cause les libertés individuelles…

- Pourtant, cette liste existe, dit Soazick. Je sais même que vous vous les interchangez entre Ministères du monde.

Cramer se figea, puis il se retourna. Il approcha un tableau qu'il retira du mur.

Derrière se cachait un coffre. Cramer appuya dessus avec sa baguette.

Une série de cliquetis plus tard, le coffre s'ouvrit et Cramer en sortit un parchemin.

- Cette liste n'est pas censée exister, dit Cramer en tendant le parchemin à Soazick.

Cramer regarda Harry. Il prit une édition du Chicaneur dans ses mains.

- Je comprends enfin pourquoi vous vouliez interroger Lestrange, Potter, dit-il.

Harry eut un sourire coupable.

- Merci, dit Soazick.

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Je vais déposer ça chez toi, dit-elle. Ensuite je pars aux… au Centre avec Neville. On ne rentrera pas à l'intérieur. Si on n'est pas rentré se soir, viens nous chercher… pas seul.

- D'accord, répondit Harry.

Soazick sortit de la pièce.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'oubliez pas qu'une armée d'aurors est prête à vous aider, révéla Cramer.

-------------------------------

Le week-end passé, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville et Soazick se retrouvèrent chez Harry et Ginny.

- Qui commence son récit ? demanda Soazick.

- Toi, répondit Ron.

- J'ai obtenu une liste très utile, dans laquelle notre coupable a de fortes chances de se trouver, dit-elle. Le problème est qu'il y a plus de mille sorciers sur cette liste. Elle représente tout le globe. J'ai été avec Neville près des Forêts de Kodrulles, par prudence on n'est pas rentré. La nouveauté c'est qu'à présent, je sens aussi bien les Forêts que Neville. C'est tout pour moi. Ginny ?

- Rien, dit Ginny. J'ai comparé les noms des témoins ou des personnes impliquées de près ou de loin dans les attaques, et aucun ne revient plusieurs fois en dehors des noms des fonctionnaires. J'ai confié la liste à Ron et Harry. Je n'ai pas le droit de consulter les rapports des aurors sans dérogation.

- Et on a comparé sa liste avec la nôtre, dit Ron. Et il n'y a rien.

- J'ai obtenu une demande du Ministère, envoyée aux autres ministères magiques du monde pour augmenter le nombre de dossiers partagés sur les attaques, expliqua Hermione. Le soutien des anciens membres du Phénix a été indispensable. Pour le moment pas mal de gouvernements sont réticents, mais généralement, après une violente attaque dans leur pays, ils sont prêts à partager les informations qu'on veut… Pour le moment, il y a trente et un pays qui ont donné des infos… j'ai comparé les noms de ces rapports supplémentaires entre eux et avec les listes des aurors et de la brigade et… rien.

- S'il a fait une erreur à un moment donné, son nom est quelque part dans tous ces rapports, dit Soazick. Il faudrait qu'il fasse plus d'une erreur pour qu'on s'en rende compte. Luna ?

- Depuis la publication de l'interview, il y a plein de témoignages de personnes qui prétendent sentir le Centre. Mais à mon avis les trois quarts sont des racontars.

Harry fut étonné d'entendre Luna faire la distinction entre de vrais et de faux témoignages.

- J'ai quand même un truc intéressant, dit Luna. Il y a un journaliste mexicain qui a classé toutes les attaques sur une carte, et il a remarqué qu'avant que les attaques soient également réparties sur la planète, les attaques se bloquaient contre des obstacles géographiques, comme des montagnes, des mers, des rivières.

- Ça conclut qu'on a vraiment à faire à un dingue qui frappe au hasard, dit Soazick.

- Il faut continuer nos recherches, conclut Hermione. On finira pas tomber sur quelque chose.

- Le problème, dit Soazick. C'est qu'il faut attendre qu'il y ait d'autres attaques pour trouver quelque chose.

Elle se tourna vers Neville, qui restait souvent cloîtré dans son mutisme et n'en sortait que rarement.

- Il faut que je retourne au Ministère, dit-elle. Il faut que je voie les restes du Gant de Serdaigle. Neville ?

Il releva la tête.

- Il faudrait que tu essaies de capter clairement des ondes que pourraient émettre les Forêts, dit-elle. Comme ce que tu as senti jeudi soir, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Si tu parvenais à saisir quand et où les Forêts étendent leur emprise sur quelqu'un, ça nous permettrait d'arriver en avance et de voir quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être là.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Visite des Mystères.**

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et Ron décidèrent de chercher si des aurors ou des membres de la Brigade Magique, avaient eu d'étranges comportements lors d'attaques.

- Regarde celui-là, dit Harry à Ron.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le box d'Harry. Sur le bureau s'étalaient des amas de papiers. Ron prit la feuille qu'Harry lui tendait.

- Il arrive toujours parmi les premiers, dit Harry en montrant un nom.

- C'est un gradé de la Brigade, dit Ron. C'est normal qu'il arrive parmi les premiers, et puis je crois qu'il est célibataire, il a plus de facilité à partir rapidement de chez lui.

- Ça ne répond pas à tout, dit furieusement Harry.

Ron regarda Harry durant quelques secondes.

- Tu recommences, dit-il.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Tu essaies de diaboliser un ami de Ginny, conclut Ron. Kyle Sanders est un bon agent de la Brigade. Et d'autres personnes arrivent régulièrement parmi les premiers. Regarde Timmy Stick ou Cramer chez les aurors et Véronique Hester à la Brigade Magique.

Harry maugréa, il doutait qu'il puisse diaboliser quelqu'un, sous prétexte que c'était un ami de Ginny.

Quoique…

- Toc, Toc.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent pour voir Hermione dans l'encadrement de l'ouverture du box.

- Vous avancez ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, répondirent Harry et Ron d'une seule voix.

- Ça me rassure de savoir que je ne serai pas la seule à ne pas amener de résultat, dit Hermione avec un sourire contri.

Elle entra dans le box.

- Je viens d'obtenir l'autorisation pour que Soazick et moi allions au Département des Mystères, dit-elle. Une langue de plomb doit nous attendre. Il faut qu'on vienne accompagné d'un auror. Lequel de vous est décidé ?

- Moi, dit aussitôt Harry.

Ron parut dépité qu'Harry réponde si vite.

- Vous passerez le bonjour à Soazick, dit Ron, déçu.

Hermione se pencha sur le bureau et embrassa Ron très vite.

- À ce soir, dit-elle.

Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs.

----------------------

- Tu t'es vite décidé, dit Hermione lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur se referma.

- J'en avais marre de cette paperasse, dit Harry.

Hermione parut dubitative

- Tu ne serais pas en train de nous refaire une bêtise au moins ? demanda-t-elle.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De Soazick, répondit Hermione. À Poudlard, elle a été ta Ginny de substitution à cause de ton raisonnement stupide pour protéger Ginny. Maintenant que tu es avec Ginny, tu ne vas pas nous refaire de stupidité ?

- Non, s'écria Harry avec véhémence. Jamais je ne… non !

- Très bien, dit Hermione. Je voulais juste savoir.

- C'était différent…, continua Harry.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit devant l'Atrium.

Harry remarqua un coup d'œil soupçonneux d'Hermione, pourtant, il ne dit rien.

-----------------

Dix minutes plus tard, ils remontèrent dans l'ascenseur, accompagnés de Soazick.

- Pourquoi tu tiens à ce que l'on soit sept ? demanda brusquement Hermione à Soazick.

- J'en sais trop rien, répondit Soazick. C'est le chiffre magique par excellence. Que l'on soit sept plutôt que six sur le coup, cela m'a paru plus prudent.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Arthur Weasley entra et les salua avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Je suis content de ton retour Soazick, dit Mr Weasley. Ça donne l'impression que les choses bougent enfin.

- Ça me fait le même effet, dit Hermione.

Soazick adressa un mince sourire à Mr Weasley, mais elle ne répondit rien.

- Comment se porte ta grossesse Hermione ? demanda Mr Weasley.

Harry fut surpris d'entendre que Mr Weasley était au courant du bébé attendu. Il s'était passé tellement de choses…

- Bien, dit Hermione éclatante.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit au Département des Mystères, ils sortirent en laissant Mr Weasley, seul dans l'ascenseur.

- Miss Granger ? dit une voix sombre.

Ils se retournèrent et virent un homme qui semblait les attendre.

- Mr Funestar, dit Hermione. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Funestar devait être la langue de plomb qui devait les accompagner. Harry se souvenait l'avoir vu lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

- Nous y allons ? demanda Funestar.

Ils avancèrent vers l'unique porte et entrèrent dans la pièce noire circulaire. Funestar referma la porte derrière eux. Aussitôt le mur circulaire tourna sur lui-même. Harry sentit une légère appréhension monter en lui, alors qu'il se remémorait ce qui s'était passé quelques années plus tôt.

Lorsque le mur se stoppa, Funestar ouvrit la première porte devant lui.

La pièce était remplie de bouteilles et de pots en verre dans lesquelles on distinguait des têtes coupées, des mains… humaines ou animales. Moins repoussants, certains pots contenaient des sortes de petites brumes multicolores. Harry se dit que finalement, c'était sûrement plus dangereux que de simples têtes coupées.

Il y avait cinq autres portes dans cette salle, Funestar les conduisit dans l'une d'entre elles.

- Voilà, dit-il.

Harry regarda cette nouvelle salle. Il y avait six présentoirs sous cloche de verre.

Les présentoirs avaient des tailles inégales.

- Vous avez réussi à tous les récupérer ? demanda Soazick à Funestar. Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Top secret, répondit sombrement Funestar.

Harry se rapprocha d'un présentoir. Sous la cloche, on distinguait le médaillon de Serpentard fendu. Harry avança et regarda les autres présentoirs. Il revit la coupe de Poufsouffe et ses anses détachées, le journal de Jedusor percé de la dent du basilic, la bague des Gaunt brisée, le cadavre décomposé de Nagini, et le Gant de Serdaigle calciné.

- Peut-on l'ouvrir ? demanda Soazick en désignant la cloche qui renfermait les restes du Gant de Serdaigle.

Funestar sortit sa baguette et l'enfonça dans une fissure située sous la cloche.

Lentement la cloche se souleva.

Soazick prit les restes du Gant, le reposa et sortit sa baguette ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin ou elle avait inscrit plusieurs notes.

Soazick leva sa baguette et lança un jet bleu clair.

Pendant vingt minutes, elle fit pleuvoir une série de jets lumineux sur le Gant de Serdaigle.

Brusquement, Soazick cessa sa manœuvre, et remit sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Alors ? demanda Harry.

- Cet objet a bien contenu l'âme de Voldemort, dit-elle. Les Forêts de Kodrulles ne nous ont pas trompées.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Cap Cook.**

Les sept « enquêteurs » étaient une nouvelle fois réunis chez Harry et Ginny.

Soazick expliquait aux autres que Voldemort était bel et bien mort. Et visiblement cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.

- Du coup, je ne vois pas qui pourrait faire ça, dit-elle. Je ne sais même pas comment cette personne s'y prend.

---------------------------------------------

- Pratiquement tous les pays ont accepté d'augmenter le nombres de dossiers partagés, la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que j'ai tout étudié de près et finalement, cela ne nous avance pas beaucoup, expliqua Hermione.

Brusquement, Neville se leva.

- Je les sens, dit-il, elles sont à Londres.

- Où ? demanda Soazick en se levant à son tour.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Neville. Elles ne sont pas loin, c'est tout ce que je sais.

- Sors ta baguette, ordonna Soazick.

Neville obéit.

- Place-la sur ta tempe et prononce « Visualise », ordonna Soazick.

- Visualise, dit Neville, la baguette sur la tempe.

Neville sembla perdu dans ses pensées durant quelques secondes.

- C'est un hôtel, dit-il brusquement. Il s'appelle le Cap Cook.

- On transplane, dit Hermione.

--------------------------------------

Tous les sept arrivèrent en même temps dans le couloir d'un luxueux hôtel.

- Par là, dit Neville en prenant la tête du groupe.

Ils traversèrent le hall très lumineux de l'hôtel. Puis ils entrèrent précipitamment dans un bar où il n'y avait pas plus d'une dizaine de clients. Dans un coin sombre, Harry remarqua Théodore Nott. Persuadé que c'était lui qui allait être possédé, Harry le fixa, jusqu'à ce que :

- Le barman, dit Ron.

Tous se retournèrent vers le bar, derrière lequel un homme fracassait une bouteille sur le comptoir avant de s'avancer vers une serveuse, en tenant le goulot de la bouteille cassée.

- Stupéfix, lancèrent Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione.

Le barman tomba à terre, Soazick se rapprocha aussitôt de lui.

- On en tirera rien, dit Ron. Une fois qu'ils ont été stupéfixés, ils redeviennent normaux.

Autour d'eux, les clients commençaient à s'affoler.

- Il vaut mieux les stupéfixer tous, annonça Ginny. Les Oubliators se débrouilleront avec eux.

Harry se retourna vers le coin ou Théodore Nott se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il avait disparu.

- Je ne sens plus les Forêts, annonça Neville lorsque tous les moldus furent inconscients.

- Depuis que le barman à été stupéfixé ?demanda Soazick.

- Non, répondit Neville. Un peu après.

Brusquement David Mattews et Hedda Mitchelle, tous deux aurors, apparurent.

- C'est bon, dit aussitôt Harry. Le type est derrière le comptoir. C'est un moldu, il faut juste prévenir les Oubliators qu'ils ont du boulot.

Les deux aurors parurent stupéfaits de trouver autant de sorciers qui les avaient précédés.

- C'est la première fois qu'une attaque est contrée, dit David.

Petit à petit des membres du Ministère envahirent les lieux. Tout fut remis en ordre et les moldus reprirent leur journée comme si de rien n'était.

-----------------------------

De retour chez Harry et Ginny.

- Tu crois que tu arriverais à étendre la zone où tu sens les ondes des Forêts de Kodrulles ? demanda Soazick à Neville.

- Peut-être, répondit celui-ci.

- Théodore Nott était là-bas, annonça brusquement Harry. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il est présent lors d'une attaque.

- Et il est sur ma liste, annonça Soazick.

- On ne l'a pas stupéfixé, pourtant, dit Luna.

- Il a transplané avant, annonça Harry.

- Je crois qu'on a enfin un coupable potentiel, après Voldemort, dit Ginny.

--------------------

Une semaine plus tard, Neville n'avait pas pu intercepter d'autres ondes des Forêts de Kodrulles. La presse avait relaté une centaine de fois « l'échec » du Centre.

Le plus embêtant, était que Théodore Nott était introuvable. Il n'avait plus remis les pieds chez lui depuis l'attaque au Cap Cook et plus personne ne l'avait vu.

À présent, les sept consacraient leurs efforts à retrouver l'unique suspect. Harry avait enfin pris ses congés en retard, pour traquer Nott avec Soazick.

Tous deux avaient transplané dans le sud de la Chine. Ils guettaient, dissimulés derrière un bosquet, une piteuse maison en ruines.

- Tu crois qu'il est là ? demanda Harry, sceptique.

- En tout cas, il a transplané ici au moins une fois, dit Soazick. On va attendre un peu. S'il nous voit, il risque de transplaner. On va attendre de voir si la personne à l'intérieur de cette maison pratique la magie. J'ai eu Nott comme élève, je reconnaîtrai sa magie.

Harry et Soazick finirent pas s'asseoir sur l'herbe.

- On ne pourrait pas juste foncer ? demanda Harry.

- Ça fait une semaine qu'on fonce dans le vide, dit Soazick. Et jusqu'ici, il nous échappé.

- À part ça ? demanda Harry après quelques minutes de silence. Comment se passe ta vie ?

- Ça va, répondit Soazick. J'ai réparé les dégâts de mes années magie.

- Tu pourrais peut-être rester dans notre monde cette fois, suggéra Harry.

- Peut-être, dit Soazick. C'est vrai que j'ai peut-être eu une réaction excessive face à mes pouvoirs. Je les maîtrise mieux à présent.

Après quelques minutes, Harry repensa à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt. Mais elle se trompait, jamais Harry ne referait la même bêtise deux fois. Pourtant, à cet instant, Harry hésitait.

- On dirait que tu as perdu un peu de tes talents d'occlumens, dit brusquement Soazick sur un air de reproche. Tu devrais fermer ton esprit plus souvent.

Fautif et terriblement gêné, Harry détourna les yeux de Soazick, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas y lire d'autres pensées.

Soudain, Soazick se leva.

- C'est lui, dit-elle. Il vient de pratiquer un sort.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Chasse au Théodore.**

Harry et Soazick sortirent leurs baguettes et avancèrent prudemment vers la maison en ruines.

- Il y a une ouverture, murmura Harry en désignant un mince espace entre deux planches cloutées qui barraient une porte.

Le plus silencieusement possible, ils entrèrent dans la maison. Ils atterrirent juste devant l'escalier, la maison était sombre, seul quelques minces filets de lumière traversaient les planches en bois.

D'un accord silencieux, Harry et Soazick contournèrent les escaliers et longèrent un couloir au carrelage arraché. Harry ouvrit lentement une porte. Elle donnait sur une pièce vide, des traces sur les murs indiquaient qu'auparavant, des meubles entouraient la pièce. Ils reprirent leur route dans le couloir jusqu'à atteindre une nouvelle porte que Soazick ouvrit.

Cette fois il s'agissait un placard à balais. Harry sentit la panique monter en lui, mais ne laissa rien paraître et avança aux côtés de Soazick jusqu'au bout du couloir où une entrée à deux portes était ouverte. Harry et Soazick entrèrent silencieusement dans une grande salle où des pièces de mobilier défoncées avaient été rassemblées.

Soudain un sifflement retentit, Harry se retourna. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le fauteuil à accoudoirs qui lui tombait dessus.

Harry fut projeté à terre, sa tête frappa violemment le sol, son esprit s'embruma.

- Stupéfix, cria Soazick.

Harry entendit une explosion.

- Endoloris ! cria une froide voix d'homme.

Harry reprit ses esprits, il repoussa le fauteuil et se releva. Soazick avait contré le sort que lui avait lancé Nott.

- Stupéfix, lança à son tour Harry.

Avec une facilité déconcertante, Nott contra le sort qu'Harry lui avait lancé.

- Expelliarmus, lança Soazick.

Nouvel échec.

Nott pointa sa baguette en direction des meubles.

- Fiat voluntas ! lança-t-il.

Aussitôt, les chaises, fauteuils, l'armoire et un canapé s'animèrent et se jetèrent sur Harry et Soazick.

Ils brandirent leurs baguettes et repoussèrent les meubles qui revinrent aussitôt à la charge.

Harry lança une série de sortilèges d'expulsion, projeta violemment les meubles contre les murs, et bientôt le mobilier fut en miettes.

- Où est Nott ? dit Soazick.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et cherchèrent rapidement dans toutes les pièces de la maison.

- Il a transplané, conclut Harry en revenant dans la pièce principale.

Soazick fit apparaître un long parchemin, sa carte.

- Tu es retournée à Poudlard ? demanda Harry étonné.

- Oui, deux trois jours après que je sois arrivée chez toi, dit-elle. J'ai récupéré toutes mes anciennes affaires.

Elle étala la carte sur le sol.

- Tu vas réussir à le retrouver avec la carte ? demanda Harry

- Nott a laissé son empreinte magique ici, dit-elle. Alors peut-être…

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la carte.

Une carte du monde apparut, puis un point rouge en Écosse.

- Écosse, dit Soazick.

L'Écosse apparut seule sur la carte.

- Ma géographie des pays anglo-saxons n'est pas très bonne, confia Soazick en regardant Harry.

- Il doit être à Édimbourg, dit Harry en examinant la carte. Ou pas très loin…

- Édimbourg, dit Soazick.

La ville apparut sur toute la carte, le point était toujours là.

- On dirait un quartier plein d'appartements, remarqua Harry.

- Sûrement plein de moldus, dit Soazick. On transplane.

Ils transplanèrent aussitôt. Ils étaient devant une porte, dans une cage d'escalier. D'un accord silencieux, ils sortirent leurs baguettes. Harry entrouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent.

- Endoloris, siffla une voix.

Soazick poussa violemment Harry sur le sol. Elle se laissa, elle aussi, tomber à terre.

- Stupéfix ! lança Harry alors qu'il était toujours à terre.

Brusquement Nott disparut.

- Il a encore transplané, dit furieusement Soazick.

Elle ressortit la carte et l'étala sur le col. Le point réapparut en Belgique cette fois-ci. Soudain le point disparut.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Il parvient à se cacher, dit Soazick. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si puissant, à Poudlard.

Harry et Soazick rejoignirent l'endroit que la carte avait désigné la dernière fois. Ils cherchèrent Nott pendant plusieurs heures, puis, fatigués, rentrèrent chez Harry.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent Ginny en train de disposer des pierres de protection sous un meuble.

- Mieux vaut faire preuve de trop de prudence que pas assez, expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu as raison, dit Soazick.

Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil. Il était épuisé.

- Vous ne l'avez toujours pas trouvé alors, dit Ginny.

- Si, répondit Soazick en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Mais il nous a échappé… à deux reprises.

- Des attaques pendant notre absence ? demanda Harry.

- Trois à ma connaissance, dit Ginny. Une en chine, en Écosse et en…

- Belgique, finit Soazick.

Ginny regarda Soazick, stupéfaite.

Ainsi les attaques avaient suivi les déplacements de Nott.

Harry et Soazick racontèrent brièvement leur après-midi à Ginny.

- Nott ne peut pas indéfiniment se cacher de la carte, suggéra Ginny. À un moment donné, même pendant une seconde, il va réapparaître, non ?

Soazick sortit vivement la carte de sa poche.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle.

Elle étala la carte sur la table de salon.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à guetter, dit Harry.

- Hermione viendra vous aider demain matin, annonça Ginny.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Yeux de chouette.**

Le lendemain matin, après le départ de Ginny pour le Ministère, la porte d'entrée sonna. Harry ouvrit la porte et Hermione entra dans la maison.

- J'ai ma matinée, expliqua-elle. Luna viendra cet après-midi.

Harry et Soazick racontèrent à Hermione leur journée de la veille et de leur impuissance à trouver Nott.

- J'ai peut-être un moyen de le retrouver, dit Hermione. Il s'agit d'un rituel avec des yeux de chouettes en ingrédient principal.

Hermione sortit de sa cape des parchemins pliés.

- Quels résultats devraient apporter le rituel ? demanda Soazick.

- Il permet de voir avec ses propres yeux la personne recherchée, expliqua Hermione. Il n'a pas l'air d'être dangereux ou impressionnant.

Elle étala ses parchemins sur la table. Harry se pencha aux côtés d'Hermione. Il vit une longue liste d'ingrédients et trois feuillets indiquant comment procéder au rituel.

- Le i Ogen van Uil /i , lut Soazick sur l'un des parchemins. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Parce que ce genre de trucs ne s'ébruite pas, expliqua Hermione. Imagine que tu cherches à voir une langue de plomb pendant son travail au Département des Mystères.

- Un rituel que le Ministère cherche à faire oublier, conclut Soazick.

- Oui et… hésita Hermione.

Harry regarda de plus près la liste des ingrédients.

- … et c'est de la magie noire, finit Harry en voyant qu'un cœur de jeune faon était indispensable au rituel.

- Oui, admit Hermione.

- On attendra cet après-midi pour le pratiquer, alors, décréta Soazick.

- Pourquoi ? s'outra Hermione.

- Parce que tu es enceinte, dit naturellement Harry.

- Et alors, je peux quand même participer au rituel, s'indigna Hermione.

Harry était horriblement gêné, il savait qu'Hermione serait très utile, et pourtant il avait trop peur pour elle. Le ventre d'Hermione était pourtant à peine arrondi.

- De toutes façons il nous faudra toute la matinée pour acheter tout ça, dit Harry en montrant la liste des ingrédients.

Agacée, Hermione admit à contre-cœur qu'Harry avait raison.

Tous les trois partirent pour le Chemin de Traverse, ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait. Les ruines des immeubles effondrés avaient été déblayées, mais il y avait à présent un immense trou dans le décor. À la place des boutiques, étaient installés des présentoirs de fortune. En s'approchant de plus près. Harry vit que les marchants vendaient des articles censés protéger contre les attaques. Il vit les mêmes pierres que Ginny avait disséminées sous les meubles de la maison la veille. Harry, Hermione et Soazick se séparèrent pour faire leurs achats.

Harry avait écopé de tous les articles que l'on ne trouvait que dans l'allée des Embrumes. Il acheta des ongles humains, le cœur de faon et une demi-douzaine d'autre articles qu'Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé acheter un jour.

Puis il repartit vers le chaudron Baveur qu'Hermione avait choisi comme point de rendez-vous. Harry passa devant l'ancienne boutique du marchands de glaces Florian Fortarome, transformé en pâtisserie. Il eut un léger frisson en repensant aux créatures qui vivaient quelques kilomètres sous ses pieds. Créatures qu'il avait dû affronter pour récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffe.

Le chaudron Baveur, lui, n'avait pas changé depuis qu'Harry y était entré pour la première fois. Et sûrement depuis plus longtemps que ça. Hermione et Soazick étaient assisses autour d'une table, deux verres étaient posés devant elles. En se frayant un chemin dans le bar, Harry ne fut pas étonné d'entendre des murmures précipités venant des autres clients.

Harry s'assit à la table des deux filles.

- J'ai tout trouvé, dit Harry.

- Le Chemin de Traverse a été déserté, commenta Hermione. On se croirait revenu au temps de Voldemort.

Tom, le barman, s'approcha d'eux, et Harry commanda une bièraubeurre. La plupart des autres clients commandaient un repas.

- Bon, dit Hermione en finissant son verre. Je vais rentrer, je dois revoir un dossier avant de repartir bosser.

Elle poussa vers Harry ses sacs remplis d'articles provenant de chez l'apothicaire.

- J'attends la nouvelle de la capture de Nott ce soir, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- J'espère, dit Soazick.

Hermione partit en transplanant.

- On rentre nous aussi ? demanda Harry qui commençait à avoir faim.

- On n'a qu'à manger ici, pour une fois, dit Soazick.

-------------------

Ils commandèrent leur déjeuner.

- Mon congé s'arrête dans trois jours, rappela Soazick.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on retrouve Nott d'ici là, dit Harry. Je suppose que tu veux toujours partir…

- Oui, acquiesça Soazick.

Tom apporta leurs assiettes, Harry savoura du regard son assiette de ragoût avant de prendre sa fourchette.

- Mince, dit Harry après quelques bouchées. J'ai oublié de demander à Hermione comment allait Neville.

- Je le lui ai demandé, raconta Soazick. Il a découvert la télévision d'Hermione, il reste figé devant. Il ne mange pas beaucoup et il va voir ses parents à Sainte-Mangouste pratiquement tous les jours. Il voulait aller à l'hôtel, mais Hermione refuse de le laisser seul. Elle a peur qu'il fasse une bêtise et moi aussi. Chez Ron et Hermione, il n'osera rien faire qui les mettrait dans l'embarras.

Harry replongea dans son assiette, le moral un peu plus bas.

- Au fait, dit Soazick. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté clairement comment tu m'as retrouvée.

- Grâce à un souvenir de Dumbledore, dit simplement Harry. Il te donnait un cours.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé de spécial pour que Dumbledore conserve le souvenir ? demanda Soazick.

- Tu parlais de ramasser des pommes de terre, tu n'étais pas coiffée. Dumbledore t'avait demandé de prendre possession de plusieurs objets, puis d'une plante de houx, expliqua Harry.

Soazick lâcha sa fourchette, qui tomba au sol, se pencha pour la ramasser et la nettoya avec sa baguette.

- La première fois que je contrôlais un végétal, expliqua Soazick. Dumbledore trouvait ça impressionnant, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi… à l'époque.

- Oui, c'est ce souvenir-là, répondit Harry, négligent.

Ils finirent leur repas, puis ils retournèrent chez Harry. Presque aussitôt Luna frappa à la porte.

--------------------------------

Après avoir raconté à Luna ce qu'ils comptaient faire, Harry, Soazick et Luna commencèrent à préparer le rituel. Les meubles du salon furent placés dans l'autre pièce ou poussés au maximum contre les murs. Seul une table avait été conservée au centre de la pièce pour y préparer les ingrédients nécessaires.

- Qui découpe le cœur de faon ? demanda Soazick écœurée.

Harry sentit une légère panique monter en lui.

- Je veux bien le faire, proposa Luna.

Harry retint un soupir de soulagement. Luna prit l'organe et commença à le découper selon les instructions, sans aucune hésitation.

Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard dégoûté des mains de Luna.

- Bon, dit Soazick, visiblement tout aussi rebutée qu'Harry.

- Tu broies les ongles humains, Harry ? dit Soazick cynique. Ou si tu préfères tu peux hacher les testicules de dragon.

- Les ongles, répondit précipitamment Harry.

Il prit le sachet qu'il avait acheté sur l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Il faut que je me dise que dans quelques temps je serai très amusée en me remémorant cette scène, dit Soazick avec un haut-le-cœur.

Elle déballa le paquet laissant voir un spectacle écœurant.

- Ça doit être marrant de hacher des testicules, dit Luna en regardant le contenu du paquet comme quelque chose d'anodin.

Harry, surpris, regarda Luna fixement.

- Tu me fais penser, dit Soazick. Comment va Colin ?

- Oh il va bien, dit Luna. Depuis qu'un vampire a aussi été touché par la folie des attaques, Colin s'acharne à me glisser des gousses d'ail dans mes poches.

Alors c'est ça l'odeur, songea Harry.

-------------------------------------

Il fallut deux heures pour tout préparer jusqu'à pouvoir commencer le rituel.

- Je n'arriverai pas à lire les incantations, confia Soazick. C'est de l'Ikea et j'ai un très mauvais accent.

Luna lut le parchemin.

- Ce n'est pas de l'Ikea, dit-elle. C'est du Néerlandais.

- Et tu saurais bien le prononcer ? demanda Harry.

- J'y connais rien en Néerlandais, dit Luna.

- Tu arrives à l'identifier pourtant, remarqua Soazick.

Luna hésita quelques secondes.

- Je dois connaître alors, dit-elle.

Soazick lui confia le parchemin sur lequel étaient notées les incantations.

Harry et Soazick se placèrent devant la cheminée, les ingrédients à proximité. Luna se tenait devant les yeux de chouette disposés sur le sol. Puis le rituel commença.

- i De ogen moeten zien die men wil zien... /i Récita Luna.

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture de Luna, Harry et Soazick versèrent les ingrédients.

- i … Waar dat de persoon is, openbaren de ogen … /i , continua Luna.

À ce moment précis, les yeux de chouette lévitèrent.

- i …tonen ons ons verlangen, /i finit Luna.

Les yeux de chouette filèrent brusquement à toute vitesse dans le chaudron. Puis trois paires d'yeux en ressortirent, Harry eut à peine le temps de voir deux des yeux fondre sur lui. Il fut aussitôt aveuglé.

- J'y vois plus rien, confia Harry effrayé.

- Moi non plus, dirent les deux filles en même temps.

Lentement la lumière revint, Harry vit qu'il était dans un jardin.

- Je suis où là ? demanda Luna.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait pas Luna, pourtant il l'entendait très bien.

- Luna tu es où ? demanda Harry.

- Harry t'es là toi aussi ? demanda Luna.

- Et moi je ne sais pas où je suis, mais je vous entends, avertit Soazick.

- Je suis dans une sorte de jardin, dit Luna.

Harry regarda attentivement autour de lui, des arbres, des bosquets bien taillés et d'élégantes allées, prouvait qu'il était dans un jardin.

- Moi aussi, dit Harry.

Soazick répondit la même chose.

Harry pencha sur ses pieds et vit avec stupeur, qu'il n'avait pas de pied, ni de corps d'ailleurs.

- On n'est pas dans le jardin, expliqua Harry juste notre regard.

- Harry regarde derrière toi, ordonna Soazick.

Harry fit volte-face, en face de lui il vit deux yeux de chouette.

- Flippant, dit Soazick.

- Il y a des trucs bizarres qui flottent, dit Luna. On dirait les billes…

- C'est nous, dirent Soazick et Harry en même temps.

- Allez, décida Soazick. On paniquera plus tard, Nott doit être par là.

- Il est là ! s'écria Luna.

- Où ça, là ? interrogea Harry.

- Derrière le rosier jaune, dit Luna.

Harry tourna sur lui-même et repéra le rosier jaune. Il avança avec difficulté vers le rosier. À plusieurs reprises, il lui semblait se heurter à quelque chose.

Lorsque enfin, Harry atteignit le rosier, il vit Nott assis sur un banc juste derrière.

- Il ne nous entend pas, remarqua inutilement Soazick.

La voix de Soazick parut plus lointaine à Harry.

- Ça ne nous avance pas vraiment, remarqua Harry. Il existe des centaines de jardin comme celui-ci rien qu'au Royaume-Uni.

- Faisons le tour du parc, on trouvera peut-être des indices, décréta Soazick.

Difficilement Harry avança, soudain il eut violemment mal à la tête. La douleur se dissipant, Harry se remit en marche. Il eut, à partir de ce moment, moins de mal à se frayer un chemin, malgré une nouvelle douleur à la cuisse droite.

Subitement, Harry entendit la voix très lointaine de Soazick l'appeler.

- … Venez près de la fontaine à oiseau, cria Soazick.

Harry rejoignit la fontaine aux oiseaux au pas de course. Bientôt il vit les deux paires d'yeux indiquant la présence de Luna et de Soazick.

Pourtant leurs voix restaient lointaines, et elles devaient crier pour se faire entendre.

- … regardez au Nord, hurla Soazick.

Harry se tourna et vit… le Big Ben. Ils étaient à Londres.

- Je sais où on est, dit aussitôt Luna. On est au Sheffield Park.

- Merveilleux, alors on rentre chez Harry en vitesse, décréta Soazick. Tu lèves le rituel Luna ?

Luna parla de la même langue étrange qu'elle avait utilisée plus tôt.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry fut aveuglé, il s'attendait à se trouver devant sa cheminée, au lieu de ça, il vit du blanc. Harry se redressa, il était la tête la première dans sa baignoire. Il comprit que la douleur de sa tête était venue de sa chute dans la baignoire, et la douleur à la cuisse venait du frottement contre la paroi.

Harry se releva et retourna dans le salon. En chemin, il croisa Soazick qui sortait de la cuisine couverte de farine.

- J'ai fait un peu de ménage, dit-elle cyniquement.

Luna elle était toujours dans le salon.

- Vous êtes partis où ? dit-elle.

--------------------------------

Ils laissèrent un mot à Ginny qui n'allait pas tarder à rentrer du travail. Harry doutait qu'elle serait enchantée de voir sa maison dans cet état. Dans le salon, les restes écœurants du rituel étaient étalés un peu partout. Dans la cuisine on pouvait croire que Dudley avait désespérément cherché un paquet de chips. Et dans la salle de bains, une partie des étagères avaient été arrachées par les pas dans le vide de Harry.

- On devrait offrir un joli spectacle, dit Soazick.

Puis Luna, Harry et Soazick partirent dans le jardin Londonien à quelques distances de Big Ben.

------------------------

Silencieusement, ils s'approchèrent du rosier jaune. Miraculeusement, le jardin était vide à cet endroit, ils sortirent leurs baguettes. Ils continuèrent d'avancer. Brusquement Nott, caché par le rosier, se redressa. Il dégaina sa baguette.

- Stupéfix, lancèrent Harry, Soazick et Luna.

Nott utilisa le charme du bouclier pour repousser les trois sorts. Puis il pointa sa baguette vers Luna.

- Avada Kedavra, lança-t-il.

Luna plongea juste à temps sur le côté.

- Expelliarmus, lança Harry.

Harry ne fut même pas étonné de voir Nott repousser le sortilège.

- Stupéfix, lança Nott.

Soazick fut heurtée de plein fouet, elle tomba sur la pelouse tondue.

- Il a transplané, annonça soudain Luna.

Par précaution, Harry chercha la présence de Nott près du rosier, en vain.

- Enervatum, dit Luna en pointant sa baguette sur Soazick.

- Dites-moi qu'il est encore ici, dit-elle en se réveillant

- Non, répondit simplement Luna.

Soazick poussa une demi-douzaine de juron en Français.

- Il n'était pas aussi puissant à Poudlard, dit-elle brusquement. Je l'aurais vu autrement.

- Comment est-il devenu si puissant alors ? demanda Luna.

- Il doit se servir en permanence de la magie des Forêts de Kodrulles, expliqua Harry.

Soazick resta songeuse.

- Nott a toujours été lâche, dit-elle pour elle-même. Trop lâche pour avoir de la haine saine ou malsaine.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Luna.

- On rentre et on recommence le rituel, dit Harry.

- On n'a plus assez d'ingrédients et les boutiques vont fermer, dit Soazick. On verra ça demain.

--------------------------

Le lendemain, c'est Ginny qui prêta main-forte. La matinée, ils allèrent chercher de nouveaux ingrédients et l'après-midi, ils recommencèrent le rituel en prenant la précaution de barricader les portes pour ne pas aller se promener n'importe où dans la maison.

Mais c'était inutile, le rituel ne fonctionnait plus. Nott parvenait à s'en cacher. Ils passèrent donc la journée à chercher de nouvelles techniques qui permettraient de retrouver Nott.

---------------------------

Le lendemain était le jeudi 30 octobre, l'avant-dernier jour de congé de Soazick. Ron était venu prêter main-forte, Neville avait tenu à l'accompagner. Ils étaient donc quatre à chercher de nouvelles techniques qui permettraient de retrouver Nott. Vers deux heures, ils firent une pause et Harry servit du jus de citrouille.

- On pourrait regarder dans les flacons de souvenirs de Dumbledore, suggéra Soazick. Il a essayé de localiser Voldemort, il a dû utiliser plusieurs moyens.

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent.

- Le problème c'est que ça va prendre du temps, dit-elle.

Neville était resté éloigné des autres, il était assis sur le canapé. Sur la table basse, la carte de Soazick demeurait étalée.

- On pourrait aussi aller voir des pros des sortilèges, suggéra Ron, comme Flitwick.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Neville se pencher sur la carte.

- Le Ministère n'avance pas plus que nous ? demanda Soazick.

- Non, appris Ron, ils font même moins bien puisque personne ne s'est encore trouvé face à Nott.

- Nott est sur la carte, dit brutalement Neville.

Harry se figea, puis se leva vivement de sa chaise, Ron et Soazick l'imitèrent. Ils se penchèrent sur la carte, un point rouge, était bel et bien présent au Pays de Galles.

----------------------

Deux minutes plus tard, ils transplanèrent dans une cave, juste en face de Nott.

- Stupéfix, rugirent les quatre voix.

Surpris, Nott n'eut pas le temps de dégainer sa baguette, et tomba sur le sol.

- C'était facile finalement, dit Ron alors qu'il attachait Nott avec des cordes anti-transplanage.

- L'effet de surprise, dit Harry.

Il regarda Soazick en quête d'une approbation, mais celle-ci, resta songeuse.

- Il faut l'emmener au Ministère, dit Ron. Au cas où.

---------------------------

Après avoir emmené Nott, Harry était resté au Ministère, Ginny était venue le voir dans son bureau pour le féliciter et lui annoncer que les sept enquêteurs se retrouveraient chez eux pour fêter la victoire.

Mais pour Harry, il n'y aurait de vraie victoire que si aucune attaque n'était déclarée. C'était pour cela qu'il était resté au Ministère. Il guettait les nouvelles.

Il manquait encore quatre attaques aujourd'hui pour rentrer dans la moyenne habituelle.

Les heures passaient et aucune attaque ne se déclarait dans le Ministère. Cette absence d'attaques réjouissait les fonctionnaires. Le lien avec la capture de Nott avait rapidement été fait.

À vingt et une heures, Harry et Ron allèrent chez Harry. Comme l'avait annoncé Ginny, tout le monde était réuni.

Pendant pratiquement toute la soirée, ils passèrent leur temps à se remémorer tout se qu'ils avaient entrepris et qui avait mené à la capture de Nott.

- Timmy Stick et Cramer sont les seuls à avoir interrogé Nott, pour le moment, dévoila Ron. Ils n'ont rien pu en tirer, Timmy m'a raconté que Nott est resté immobile et silencieux tout le temps, il n'a pas prononcé un mot. Il est sous le choc de sa capture.

- J'ai hâte de pouvoir l'interroger, dit Harry.

Il avait fait lever son congé pour pouvoir interroger Nott le plus rapidement possible.

- Je pensais que je sentirais les Forêts, dit Neville. Mais non.

- J'aimerais savoir comment il a fait pour que les Forêts de Kodrulles lui donnent autant de puissance, dit Hermione.

C'était justement la première question qu'Harry comptait poser à Nott.

- Tu repars demain alors ? demanda Ron à Soazick.

- Oui je reprends mon travail après-demain, dit-elle. Le samedi est le jour où il y a le plus de boulot.

- Ça ne t'empêche pas de rester dans le monde sorcier, dit Ginny.

- Peut-être, dit vaguement Soazick.

- Si tu restes, dit Harry. Tu pourras avoir ta propre carte de chocogrenouilles.

Soazick éclata de rire.

- Ça serait dommage, dit-elle.

---------------

Neville n'avait pas beaucoup parlé de toute la soirée, il affichait un sourire qu'il peinait à rendre convaincant.

- Je vais rentrer, dit Luna, il est tard. Et je vais sûrement me lever tôt, pour faire paraître l'édition spéciale du Chicaneur demain.

Elle se leva contre les protestations de Ginny.

Soudain une violente douleur brûla Harry au torse, il tira sur la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou. À côté de lui, Ron faisait la même chose. Harry lut la plaque.

Attaque Magique

Parc moldu

Sheffield Park

Londres

Transplaner immédiatement.

- Le jardin où était Nott, dit Ron en brisant le silence de plomb qui s'était installé.

Ginny poussa un juron sonore.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent brièvement et transplanèrent.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : 21 ?**

Harry et Ron atterrirent côte à côte, il faisait nuit, la pleine lune permettait de distinguer des ombres. Des lampadaires éclairaient les allées. Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers le tumulte. Seule Hedda Mitchelle était présente à combattre un sorcier. Sur le sol, deux corps gisaient.

- Stupéfix ! Lança Harry sur le sorcier dont il ne parvenait pas à voir le visage.

L'homme esquiva le jet de lumière et dirigea aussitôt sa baguette vers Harry.

Un jet lumineux bleu sortit de sa baguette, Harry jeta le charme du bouclier et le sortilège s'évanouit.

- Stupéfix, s'écrièrent Ron et Hedda ensemble.

Le sorcier se figea une seconde, puis revint rapidement à lui.

- Stupéfix ! Lancèrent les trois aurors immédiatement.

Cette fois le sorcier tomba à terre.

À cet instant, David Mattews transplana.

- C'est bon, lui dit Hedda en s'approchant de l'un des corps évanouit.

Harry s'approcha du sorcier stupéfixer et le ligota avec des cordes anti-transplanage. Puis il retourna le forcené sur le dos. C'était Stan Rocade, le contrôleur du Magicobus.

- Réveillez le, ordonna Cramer.

Harry se retourna une demi-douzaine d'aurors venaient d'arriver.

- Evanarum, dit Harry en pointant sa baguette vers Stan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?demanda-t-il en voyant ses liens.

- Il semblerait que tu es été toi aussi touché par la folie des attaques, expliqua Harry.

- Non, dit-il. La Gazette a annoncé que vous aviez capturé le type qui avait fait ça.

- C'est-ce que tout le monde croyait, dit Harry.

Stan émit une sorte de grognement, puis soudain, il se redressa.

- Lucile ! S'écria brusquement Stan. On avait rendez-vous, où est-elle ?

Stan regarda autour de lui, son regard s'attarda sur un homme étendu, probablement le moldu gardien du parc. Les yeux de Stan s'embuèrent en voyant le corps étendu de sa deuxième victime. Une jeune femme replète et blonde.

- Elle est morte, dit Ron désolé penché sur le cadavre.

- Ma Lulu, commença à pleurer Stan.

- ça suffit, emmena le, ordonna Cramer.

-----------------------

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron faisaient le pied de grue devant le bureau de Bernard Cramer. Ils souhaitaient interroger Nott et ils ne pouvaient le faire sans une autorisation. Durant la nuit, il y avait eu deux autres attaques. Le cours normal et terrifiant des choses était revenu.

- Tu te rappelles les Halloween à Poudlard ?dit Ron.

- Comme oublier, dit Harry nostalgique.

Enfin Cramer arriva, il ne laissa pas l'occasion à Harry et Ron de lui parler.

- Vous voulez interroger Nott je suppose, dit-il de son habituel ton sec.

- Oui, répondirent Harry et Ron.

- Je me doutais bien que je vous verrais.

Il sortit un morceau de parchemins de sa poche et le tendit à Harry.

- Essayer de lui faire cracher le morceau, dit-il. Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit lui notre homme.

Cramer entra dans son bureau et claqua la porte au nez de Ron et Harry.

- Change pas le boss, dit Ron.

-------------------

Harry tendit l'autorisation au gardien Leny toujours aussi fatigué. Leny prit ses clés et alla ouvrir la cellule numéro 11. Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la sombre cellule que Leny referma derrière eux.

Nott était assis sur son lit, silencieusement il se leva et s'assit sur une chaise au centre de la pièce.

Harry était surprit par la réaction de Nott, il le trouvait… désillusionné.

- Comment se nomme réellement le Centre ?demanda Harry.

- Aucune idée, répondit Nott neutre.

- Comment as-tu fait pour utiliser la puissance du Centre ?enchaîna rapidement Ron.

- Si c'est cas, je n'ai aucune idée.

- Où se trouve le Centre ?interrogea Harry tout aussi vite que Ron.

- D'après les journaux dans le sud de l'Europe, répondit Nott complètement indifférent. Là où ont commencé les attaques.

- Tu te fous de nous, dit Ron agacé par l'attitude de Nott.

- Disons plutôt que je me contre fiche de tout, Cramer m'a dit qu'après mon arrestation. Plus aucune attaque n'avait été enregistrée. Alors je ne fais pas trop d'illusion sur mon avenir.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un accord silencieux, ils décidèrent d'attendre un peu avant de révéler à Nott que d'autre attaque s'était produit depuis son dernier interrogatoire.

- Le jour de l'anniversaire de ma mère, dit Nott à regret.

- Tu te serais laissé capturer plus tôt sa douleur serait moins forte, provoqua Ron.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'occasion avant hier, dit Nott. Et puis vous auriez pu attendre le 22.

Le 22 ? Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard surprit qu'il cachèrent à Nott.

- C'est quel jour l'anniversaire de ta mère ?demanda Harry.

- Aujourd'hui, le 21 octobre, dit Nott.

- On est le 31, remarqua Ron.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : Retour au point de départ.**

- Aujourd'hui, le 21 octobre, dit Nott.

- On est le 31, remarqua Ron.

Nott releva sa tête, surprit.

- La dernière chose dont tu te souviens c'est quoi ?demanda Harry.

- Je suis dans une cave, et vous me jetez des sorts avec Londubat et l'ancienne prof, Robert, dit-il. C'était probablement la cave de l'hôtel.

Le Cap Cook ! Songea Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait les dix derniers jours ?demanda Harry.

- Si on est le 31, je n'en ai aucune idée, dit Nott. Cramer disait sûrement la vérité lorsqu'il parlait de ma cavale à travers le monde.

- Je confirme, dit Harry.

Nott resta songeur durant quelques secondes.

- Je crois que j'ai été possédé comme toutes ces personnes qui attaquent, dit-il. Pendant dix jours c'est possible ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas de vieille maison en ruine en Chine ?du parc de Londres ?

- Non, répondit Nott. De toute façon si je ne m'en souviens pas ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ce qui compte c'est qu'il n'y ait plus d'attaque. Si j'en étais responsable, il faut me garder et trouver comment j'ai pu faire ça.

- Il y a eu d'autre attaque durant la nuit, révéla Ron.

Harry avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il perdait son temps. Il regarda Ron, et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

- Si c'est pas moi, vous allez me relâcher alors ?demanda Nott en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise.

- On verra, dit Harry.

Ron frappa à la porte, et Leny vint ouvrir.

------------------------------

- Ce qui colle le mieux c'est que les Fortes l'ont possédé durant dix jours, dit Harry. Soazick nous a dit qu'elle se serait rendue compte s'il était si puissant. Et il n'a pas la haine nécessaire pour entrer dans les Forêts.

Ron et Harry parlaient à voix basse dans le box d'Harry.

- Mais pourquoi les attaques se déclenche là ou il se trouve ?demanda Ron.

- Parce que les forêts sont déjà avec lui. Elles le possédait, elles ont crées des attaques là ou elles étaient déjà, expliqua Harry.

- Et si ce n'est pas Nott, dit Ron. C'est qui ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Il faut qu'on rapporte ça aux autres, dit Harry.

- Va voir Hermione et Ginny, dit Ron. Soazick est à la maison avec Neville, j'y vais, ensuite j'irais prévenir Luna.

------------------------------

Harry déjeuna à son bureau, Ron était repartit chercher d'improbables indices avec d'autres aurors au parc de Londres.

- En plein travail.

Harry releva la tête et vit Soazick et Neville qui entraient dans son box.

- Les personnes extérieures au ministère n'ont pas le droit de venir seul à ce niveau, dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Tu sais bien que les règles sont différentes avec moi, répondit Soazick. Votre sécurité est ridicule, on entre comme dans un moulin ici.

- Ron vous a tout expliqué ?dit Harry.

- Oui et d'ailleurs finit vite ton repas, on reprend l'enquête de suite, dit Soazick. On retourne dans les Forêts de Kodrulles.

- Vous êtes sûrs ?

- Oui, dépêche toi.

Harry avala rapidement les dernières bouchées de son plateau repas.

Il redoutait d'entrée une nouvelle fois dans les forêts, pourtant il sentait quelque chose au fond de lui qui désirait retourner là-bas. Un espoir. L'espoir qu'il puisse revoir Sirius.

Harry gribouilla une note codée pour Ron.

« Je suis allé me balader dans les bois avec une caissière et le maître des crapauds. »

Harry déposa la note sur le bureau de Ron. Puis il quitta le ministère avec Soazick et Neville. Ils ne croisèrent que peu de monde, c'était l'heure du déjeuner

-----------------------

- Révélarum, lancèrent Harry, Neville et Soazick en direction de l'entrée invisible.

Aussitôt le sentier encadré de deux arbres apparus. Ils entrèrent prudemment, et firent quelques pas sans être inquiété.

- Quand on est venus, dit Neville à Harry. La dernière fois… les forêts m'ont montré Susan morte sur le chemin de traverse.

- Harry ! Appela une voix.

Harry fit volte face, la baguette en avant. Soazick et Neville étaient toujours à côté de lui.

- Harry ! Appela une autre voix dans un autre endroit.

- Harry !

Harry tourna sur lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demanda Soazick.

- Tu n'entends pas ?on m'appelle de partout, expliqua Harry.

- Harry !

- Harry !

- Mince Neville, dit Soazick.

Harry regarda Neville s'enfoncer en courant dans les bois.

- Ignore les voix Harry, cria Soazick en courant après Neville. Vient ! Vite !

Harry se mit lui aussi à courir derrière Neville.

- Harry !

- Harry !dit une voix juste à l'oreille d'Harry.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : Défilé de Professeur.**

- Harry !dit une voix juste à l'oreille d'Harry.

Brusquement Harry tomba sur le sol. Il se retourna vivement sur le dos. Severus Rogue se tenait au-dessus de lui, son corps était en lévitation.

- Les potions, dit-il, à votre manière Potter d'être incapable de les comprendre. Je savais bien que vous ne seriez que lamentable le reste de votre vie.

- Vous n'êtes pas réel, dit Harry terrifié.

- Bien sur que non je ne suis pas réel Potter, dit Rogue. Vous êtes toujours aussi lent d'esprit, vous resterez éternellement ce gamin maladroit. Je vous ai dit, que j'ai été répéter la prophétie au Maître des Ténèbres sur ordre de Dumbledore. Sacrifier vos parents pour détruire le Maîtres des Ténèbres c'était le plan.

- Partez !ordonna Harry.

- C'est le défiler des anciens professeurs, dit Rogue. Et je ne serais pas le pire.

L'éternelle cape noire de Rogue claqua, il lévita plus haut, tout en gardant son visage blafard figé sur Harry. Rogue s'envola et disparu dans l'ombre des arbres.

Harry se releva en tremblant légèrement.

- Il n'a pas tord tu sais.

Harry fit volte face. Dumbledore se tenait à présent face à lui.

- Pas pour les potions, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Mais sur le fait que j'ai sacrifié tes parents. Il n'a pas non plus tord sur…

- Partez ! Ordonna Harry en ignorant l'apparition de Dumbledore.

Il devait retrouver Neville et Soazick qui avaient disparus depuis longtemps.

Harry tourna le dos à Dumbledore qui réapparu aussitôt devant lui.

- … sur le fait que tu n'arrives pas à grand-chose dans la vie, dit Dumbledore. Elle est gentille ta Ginny, tu l'aimes et pourtant tu fais involontairement tout pour casser votre couple. Tu es un accro du malheur, tu pourrais être parfaitement heureux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher ses yeux de s'embuer.

- Rassure toi, tes parents ne sont pas les seuls qui ont été sacrifié, regarde Trelawney, dit Dumbledore. Tu ne t'ais jamais demandé pourquoi elle ne quitte jamais Poudlard, même pendant les vacances ? Parce que je l'ai ensorcelée pour qu'elle ne veuille pas sortir. Elle est la prophétesse tout de même. Évidement vivre maudite de cette manière n'est pas très bon. Il y a forcement des séquelles, pour Trelawney c'est la boisson.

- Allez vous en ! Ordonna Harry froidement.

- Regarde toi même, dit Dumbledore.

Dumbledore disparu et Harry reprit sa marche.

- Tu sais Harry…

Las, Harry se retourna vers Sibylle Trelawney assise au pied d'un arbre.

- … c'est parce que je suis maudite que je ne suis pas une bonne voyante, dit-elle. Non, en fait je suis une mauvaise voyante sans avoir besoin d'être maudite. Mais je parviens quand même à voir des trucs. Rappelle toi quand tu es venu me voir cet été…

Trelawney bu gorgée d'une bouteille opaque.

- Je t'avais dit que je vous voyais toi, Neville, et Soazick dans les Forêts, dit-elle. Eh bah, vous y êtes.

Chancelante elle bu une nouvelle gorgée.

- J'ai vu d'autre chose, et je t'en ai parlé.

- Vous m'aviez dit que vous voyiez Voldemort, dit Harry, et il est mort.

Trelawney fit de grands gestes, elle s'appuya sur le tronc d'arbre et péniblement se leva.

- Bon d'accord, dit-elle. Cet été, ce que j'avais vu…

Elle bu une nouvelle gorgée.

- C'était uniquement le passé !dit-elle. J'ai rien vu de l'avenir !

Soudain Harry se ressaisit. C'était une vision, il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance et prêter du crédit à ce qu'elle disait.

- Partez !ordonna Harry.

- Vaut mieux, j'en connais une qui a bien besoin de ton aide, dit-elle.

Harry sentit son estomac se serrer, on avait besoin de lui.

Elle tomba en arrière et disparue dans le tronc d'arbre.

Harry se mit à courir.

- Soazick !appela-t-il.

Soudain quelque chose heurta Harry de plein fouet. C'était Neville.

Harry ne savait pas si c'était une illusion ou la réalité.

Il pointa sa baguette sur Neville qui tentait de le mordre. Harry finit par repousser Neville.

Il maintint Neville enragé sur le sol.

- Réveilles toi !hurla Harry.

Lentement Neville reprit ses esprits.

- Désolé, dit-il.

- Il faut retrouver Soazick, dit Harry.

Un hurlement déchirant ce fit entendre.

Harry et Neville se mirent à courir dans la direction du cri.

Entre les arbres, Harry distinguait un feu. En se rapprochant, il vit des hommes en tenu de cérémonie et cagoulé. Au centre de la scène Soazick était attachée sur un bûcher allumé. Elle était en sang, et continuait d'hurler.

Neville se précipita vers les flammes qu'il éteint. Harry jeta des sorts aux hommes en blanc. Les sortilèges n'eurent aucun effet, pourtant ils s'éloignaient. Neville ramenait Soazick sur le sol, il la posa contre un tronc. Harry attendit que tous les hommes en bancs aient disparus avant de se tourner vers Soazick.

- Forêts de Kodrulles, appela Soazick. On n'est pas venu pour profiter de ta puissance, on n'est pas venus pour être testé. On est venus pour apprendre ce qu'on ignore.

Soudain la tête et les bras de Trelawney émergèrent du tronc contre lequel Soazick était appuyée.

- Je vais te rappeler, dit Trelawney.

Elle entoura Soazick de ses bras et la tira dans le tronc. Lorsque Harry et Neville réagirent enfin, Soazick avait disparue.

Harry poussa un juron. Il fit le tour du tronc, lorsqu'il revint à son point de départ Neville avait disparu.

- Neville ! Soazick !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux.

Harry chercha qui avait parlé, c'était son espoir ! Son espoir Sirius Black !

- Ils ont disparus, rappela Harry.

- Les Forêts de Kodrulles vous permettront de sortir, dit Sirius. Tout les trois, Neville est avec Susan, Soazick avec les Forêts de Kodrulles, elles-mêmes, réincarné en Trelawney pour l'occasion.

- Pourquoi Trelawney ?

- Parce que Trelawney sait des choses qu'elle ignore, répondit Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce qui active les Forêts de cette manière ?demanda Harry.

- ça, dit Sirius, c'est-ce que Soazick voulait savoir en venant ici. Toi c'est autre chose que tu veux savoir.

Harry hésita.

- Tu es le vrai Sirius ?demanda-t-il enfin.

- Oui et non.

Harry souhaitait une réponse claire, mais en même temps, il avait trop peur d'une réponse négative.

- Tu es mort ?demanda Harry.

- Je suis passé derrière un voile, dit Sirius. C'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais mourir.

Soudain Harry se réveilla, il était debout le front contre un arbre. Sirius avait disparu.

Un peu plus loin, Neville lui aussi reprenait ses esprits. Il s'essuyait les yeux. Soazick fut brutalement expulsé de l'arbre qui l'avait avalée. Elle tremblait.

- On rentre maintenant, annonça Harry.

- Oui, dit Neville.

Mécaniquement, Harry et Neville aidèrent Soazick à se relever. Tous les trois sortirent sans encombre des Forêts de Kodrulles.

Sans échanger un mot, ils décidèrent de retourner chez Harry.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : Ce qui active les Forêts de Kodrulles**

Sans se parler, ils retournèrent chez Harry. Sans surprise, ils virent Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna qui les attendaient. Harry laissa Soazick baragouiner quelques mots sur leur visite des Forêts. Il ne pensait qu'à Sirius, il était juste passé au travers d'un voile.

On ne peut pas mourir juste comme ça!

– Il y a une attaque à Pré au Lard, dit brusquement Neville.

– Tu les sens aussi loin ? s'étonna Soazick.

– On dirait, dit Neville. Et je visualise en plus. Ça doit être dû au fait que l'on revient tout juste des Forêts.

– On transplane tous, décréta Hermione.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue principale de Pré au Lard.

Un grand fracas retentit des Trois Balais. Harry dégaina sa baguette et se mit à courir en direction du bar. Derrière lui, il entendait les autres le suivre.

Une fenêtre brisée de l'intérieur permettait de distinguer les cris.

– Arrête ! tempêta une voix dans les trois balais.

Pétrifié, Harry reconnu la voix d'Hagrid.

Juste avant qu'il n'atteigne les portes battantes du bar, celle-ci s'ouvrirent brusquement, et un sorcier fut propulsé violemment à l'extérieur. Celui-ci atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Harry passa devant lui et entra dans les Trois Balais.

Deux sorcières tentaient de se cacher derrière une table renversée. Plusieurs autres sorciers essayaient de se protéger contre la forcenée qu'Harry reconnut facilement, c'était Madame Rosmerta. Hagrid, lui, trop grand pour se cacher, était au centre de la pièce et tentait vainement d'assommer Madame Rosmerta en lui lançant divers objets à la figure.

– Stupéfix, rugit Harry en pointant sa baguette magique sur la sorcière.

Il fallut quelques minutes et l'aide de David Mattews, pour que les sept puissent parvenir à stopper Rosmerta. Dès qu'elle tomba évanouie sur le sol, Hagrid laissa tomber la chaise qu'il tenait dans ses mains et il se précipita au fond de la salle. Harry le suivit, alors que les autres vérifiaient que tout le monde allait bien. Hagrid s'arrêta entre deux tables, il se pencha et ramassa quelque chose sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Harry vit que c'était le corps inerte du professeur Chourave qu'il tenait. Harry sentit ses entrailles se glacer, derrière lui, un râle étouffé, retentit. Harry se retourna et vit Neville figé sur son ancien professeur. Harry et Hagrid se regardèrent désolé. Le demi-géant porta le corps du professeur à l'avant du bar où les guérisseurs venaient d'arriver.

Ron et David avaient ligotés Madame Rosmerta sur une chaise et avaient commencé à l'interroger. La pauvre jeune femme pleura en voyant l'état de son bar. Lorsqu'elle vit Hagrid et le corps qu'il tenait, ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Près de la porte, Harry vit Soazick, elle avait le même air que Rosmerta, désespéré, terrifié et... coupable. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry. Vivement, elle fit volte face et sortit du bar.

Harry était stupéfait, il restait bloqué sur les battants de la porte qui continuaient de remuer. Soudain Harry se souvint ce que la fausse Trelawney avait dit avant d'emporter Soazick dans un arbre. "Je vais te rappeler".

- Rappeler quoi ? songea Harry.

Harry entendit à peine Bernard Cramer lui ordonner d'emmener Rosmerta au ministère, il traversa le bar et sortit, sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Hermione et Ginny qui observaient elles aussi la scène.

Lorsque Harry retrouva Soazick, elle traversait les grilles du château de Poudlard. Elle marchait dans le parc où les arbres affichaient leurs plus belles couleurs d'automne. Puis elle s'arrêta en voyant des élèves installés près du lac, ils profitaient du dernier beau soleil de l'année. Elle resta là, immobile devant le château. Harry vint à ses cotés, il ne parla pas, attendant qu'elle prenne d'elle même la parole. Derrière eux, Harry entendait des pas qui se rapprochait. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna arrivaient à leur rencontre.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny.

Soazick ferma les yeux avec douleur, elle prit sa respiration et se retourna.

– Je me suis toujours dit que j'étais exceptionnellement puissante, dit Soazick. Même si j'ai horreur de la magie, ça n'empêche pas que j'étais la meilleure. On me l'a suffisamment dit et répété. Je me rappelle une fois, Pomona (Chourave) est venue me voir. Dumbledore lui avait parlé de ma capacité hors du commun à posséder les végétaux. Elle rencontrait des difficultés avec l'une de ses plantes et je suis allée l'aider. Après le combat du Solstice, j'étais toujours aveuglée par mon incommensurable prétention sur ma puissance. Je me suis dit, qu'il fallait que je fasse une dernière chose avant de quitter définitivement le monde la magie. Et il y avait les Forêts de Kodrulles... elles, qui avaient aidé Voldemort, qui avait aidé les plus grands mages noirs depuis plusieurs siècles. Les Forêts de Kodrulles ce sont... des végétaux ! j'ai pensé et... Juste avant la fin de l'année scolaire, je voulais juste réduire leur emprise sur le monde, pour qu'aucun autre mage noire ne les trouve. Pour que plus jamais, l'ascension d'un mage noir ne soit aidée par Les Forêts de Kodrulles.

Soazick marqua un temps d'arrêt.

– Alors j'y suis allée seule, au bout d'un moment, j'ai fini par trouver ce qui émettait le signal des Forêts, c'est une sorte de boule, deux fois plus grande qu'un ballon, constituée de plantes rampantes qui s'emmêlaient les unes entre les autres. Je l'appelle la Rampante. Je l'ai trouvée flottante entre les arbres. J'ai voulu que les lianes constituant la boule, s'attachent sur le sol. J'ai réussi, la Rampante c'est attachée, et puis il y a eu une explosion, les Forêts m'ont jetée dehors. Mon plan avait marché... pour trois ans. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte, le moment où les attaques ont commencé, cela faisait pile trois ans depuis ma dernière visite aux Forêts. Tout à l'heure, Trelawney, enfin, les Forêts de Kodrulles, m'ont rappelée cette journée, elles m'ont montré l'explosion qui m'avait jetée dehors, puis elle m'ont montré une seconde explosion, crée par la Rampante, qui a eu lieu au mois de juin. Ni Nott, ni personne d'autre ne peut créer ces attaques, les Forêts de Kodrulles n'obéissent qu'à elles-mêmes. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait en attachant la Rampante au sol, ce que je sais, c'est que c'est moi qui ai créé tout ces dégâts, tout ces morts, toutes ces vies brisées. Tout est ma faute.

Le silence s'abattit sur le groupe.

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire, comment avait-elle pu y retourner, seule ? et ne pas les prévenir de ce qu'elle avait fait ?

– Il faut simplement trouver la Rampante et la détacher du sol, suggéra Luna. On n'a rien à perdre à essayer.

– Luna a raison, dit Ginny.

– Il faudrait y aller plus nombreux. J'ai remarqué que lorsqu'on va là bas, les Forêts sont moins méchantes, lorsque on est plus nombreux, dit Neville. Elles ne peuvent pas se consacrer entièrement à tout le monde.

Harry lui aussi avait remarqué ce détail, mais jamais il ne dirait aux autres de se rendre dans les Forêts.

– On va tous aller dans les Forêts, annonça Hermione.

Harry n'osa rien dire, il regarda Soazick qui baissa la tête et suivit le groupe qui sortait du parc. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au château. À travers les fenêtres de la grande salle, il voyait les faces terrifiantes des citrouilles évidées illuminées, pour fêter Halloween.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : Le dernier passage sur le sentier.**

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les grilles du château, ils virent Bernard Cramer qui semblait passablement furieux que deux de ces aurors aient quitté leur poste.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, on peut savoir ? rugit-il.

– Désolé Monsieur Cramer, dit Hermione. Mais nous devons partir, Harry et Ron aussi.

Cramer regarda le groupe qu'il avait devant lui, stupéfait.

– Je veux un rapport de tout ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui, je vous rappelle que c'est sur votre temps de travail, dit Cramer à Ron et Harry.

Puis le directeur du bureau des aurors s'éloigna vociférer contre des badauds qui observaient le travail des guérisseurs.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, Harry était trop stupéfait par ce que Soazick venait d'avouer, pour songer à programmer le voyage jusqu'aux Forêts de Kodrulles. Neville se trouva forcé de prendre les choses en mains.

– Harry tu fais transplaner Ginny, Luna tu viens avec moi, dit Neville. Ron et Hermione vous allez avec Soazick.

Ginny se rapprocha d'Harry, il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la faire transplaner avec lui.

Harry sentit les battements du coeur de Ginny, ils étaient rapides, Ginny avait peur. Subitement Harry ne voulut plus qu'ils aillent tous ensemble dans les forêts, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Ils étaient sept, il y avait trop peu de chance pour qu'ils reviennent à sept.

Déjà, Soazick et Neville tranplanèrent avec leurs passagers.

– Harry ? dit Ginny surprise qu'il n'ait pas encore bougé.

– Je ne veux pas, répondit Harry.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu y as déjà été plusieurs fois, c'est moi qui devrais être inquiète.

– Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, dit Harry. Je pourrais pas, si... Tu es la seule personne que j'ai.

Harry ne s'en rendit jamais compte, mais à cet instant, les nerfs de Ginny se décontractèrent pour la première fois depuis des mois.

– Harry, beaucoup de monde pense que sept est un chiffre magique. Qu'on soit là ou pas, ils entreront dans les Forêts de Kodrulles, c'est bête à dire, mais un peu de superstition pour une fois... on ne sait jamais. Transplane Harry.

Harry regarda Ginny dans les yeux. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient en face d'Hermione.

– Vous avez pris votre temps, dit-elle. On allait retourner vous chercher.

Soazick et Neville étaient déjà devant l'entrée invisible. Ils l'ouvrirent sans attendre qu'Harry les ait rejoint. Tous les sept se rassemblèrent devant l'entrée.

– Elles vont vous envoyer des hallucinations, il suffit de le vouloir et elles disparaissent, dit Neville. Il faut juste ne pas oublier de garder le contrôle.

Tous semblaient attendre, les recommandations de Soazick. Mais elle resta muette, figée sur le sentier face à elle.

- Bon, dit Harry en prenant la parole. On essaye de rester de plus possible ensemble, bien que cela me semble irréalisable si on reste trop longtemps à l'intérieur. Il faut trouver la Rampante et la détacher du sol si elle l'est toujours. Dès que l'un d'entre vous trouve la Rampante, il envoie des étincelles vertes. Et s'il y a un problème des étincelles rouges. Si vous vous réveillez au milieu des Forêts seul et que vous n'êtes pas directement menacé, envoyé des étincelles bleues. D'accords ? Verte, c'est la Rampante, rouge c'est un danger et bleu c'est une position.

Ils acquiescèrent, hormis Soazick toujours figée sur le sentier.

Harry avança le premier entre les deux arbres, il sortit sa baguette, tous les sens en éveil. Prudemment les six autres le suivaient de près, Soazick et Neville fermaient la marche.

– A part les hallucinations qu'est-ce que les forêts peuvent nous envoyer ? demanda Ginny derrière Harry.

– Des morts, répondit Neville. Elles t'envoient des personnes pour te faire croire qu'elles sont encore vivantes et semer le doute dans ton esprit.

Harry préféra ignorer la réponse de Neville. Sirius, lui, n'était pas mort d'une mort naturelle et puis, son corps n'avait jamais été récupéré.

– Hermione ? dit soudain Ron.

Aussitôt le groupe s'arrêta, Harry fit volte face. Hermione avait le regard fixé sur un arbre. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle semblait terrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Neville se rapprocha vivement d'elle.

– Ce n'est pas réel, dit-il à son oreille. Reviens Hermione.

Ron se mit à son tour à murmurer à Hermione de revenir.

Soudain Harry entendit un crissement terrifiant. Comme personne à part lui ne semblait l'entendre, il regarda discrètement autour de lui.

Son regard s'attarda sur un coin de la forêt qui semblait plus flou aux yeux d'Harry. Puis il se vit, lui même, en train de courir, les vêtements déchirés. Il se voyait courir dans cette zone plus floue, il se vit tomber, jeter un regard terrifié vers le ciel, se relever, et repartir en courant. Harry vit son double passer derrière un bosquet, et ne pas réapparaître de l'autre coté où la zone floue s'arrêtait.

– Pourquoi dites-vous ça, comme si j'avais le choix, je suis une sorcière et je ne peux rien y faire, couina Hermione.

Harry se retourna vers son amie en pleine détresse. Ron et Neville tentaient désespérément de la ramener. Harry remarqua que Luna s'était légèrement écartée du groupe, elle scrutait les arbres. Pensant qu'elle voyait peut-être elle aussi la zone floue. Harry se rapprocha d'elle.

– Il y a quelque chose là, dit-elle à Harry.

Il regarda dans la direction désignée, beaucoup trop loin de la zone floue.

– Il y a une chose qui gratte, continua Luna.

– Une hallucination, dit Harry, je ne vois rien, sort ça de ta tête.

– Non, persista Luna, une chose bouge derrière ce fourré. Regarde...

Harry regarda, mais il ne vit rien, le visage de Luna devint brusquement blafard, elle sortit sa baguette et se mit à jeter des sortilèges dans la direction qu'elle fixait.

– Luna ! cria Harry, ce sont des hallucinations.

Luna tomba lourdement en arrière et continua de jeter des sorts.

– Experliarmus, lança soudain Soazick.

La baguette de Luna vola jusque dans les mains de Soazick.

Luna tenta alors de s'enfuir, Ginny la retint en l'agrippant dans ses bras.

– Calmes-toi, dit-elle doucement. Il n'y a rien...

Au bout de quelques secondes, Luna cessa de se débattre. Ginny la relâcha, et Soazick lui rendit sa baguette.

– Des Ronflaks Cornus, expliqua simplement Luna.

Hermione continuait de parler aux arbres en face d'elle, qu'elle semblait prendre pour ses parents.

– On ne peut pas rester là, dit Harry. Il faut continuer à marcher, il faut traîner Hermione.

Ron passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et la poussa doucement en avant pour la faire avancer. D'un pas plus lent, le groupe progressa sur le sentier en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : Dispersion forcée.**

– Neville ! cria Luna.

Une nouvelle fois, le groupe se stoppa.

Neville était évanoui sur le sol, son corps était agité de légères convulsions et il se mit à parler.

– Va-t-en Susan..., dit-il. Tu n'es pas réelle... Laisse moi partir...

Au bout de quelques courtes secondes, Neville se redressa. Ils repartirent, Hermione refit bientôt surface. Brusquement Harry se sentit tiré en avant. Des cris lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas le seul à subir ce sort. Harry fit plusieurs mètres de cette manière. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il se retrouva dans une petite clairière où Sirius l'attendait adossé contre un arbre.

– Tu viens me voir souvent en ce moment, dit Sirius.

– Je n'ai pas pris la décision de venir, dit Harry.

– Tu ne voulais même pas venir, je parie, dit Sirius. Et tu ne voulais pas emmener Ginny.

– Non, répondit Harry. Je ne voulais pas. Où est Ginny en ce moment ?

– Elle retrouve une vieille connaissance, répondit Sirius. Elle finira par se débrouiller.

– Dis-moi où je peux la trouver, dit Harry.

– Je ne peux pas te dire ça Harry, lorsqu'on entre dans les Forêts de Kodrulles, il faut accepter d'être testé. Les Forêts m'hébergent pour que je puisse te parler. Je ne dois pas les trahir.

Harry sentit brusquement un vide en lui. Ginny pouvait être en danger et Sirius prenait ce risque pour lui parler ? Harry mit quelques secondes à réagir.

– Sirius ne réagirait pas comme ça, dit-il. Tu n'es pas Sirius.

– Harry, dit Sirius. Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade où tu doutes de moi.

Harry fit fonctionner ses neurones à toutes allures. S'il y avait eu une possibilité, même minime, Dumbledore aurait essayé de faire revenir Sirius, s'il n'était pas réellement mort...

Sirius continuait de parler, pendant qu'Harry était assailli par le doute.

– Je vais m'en aller, dit enfin Harry incertain.

– Quoi.

– Tu n'es pas Sirius et je dois retrouver les autres, dit Harry en s'éloignant à reculons.

Lorsque Sirius fut suffisamment loin, Harry se retourna et trouva un sentier à suivre. Il marcha d'un pas pressé, souhaitant à la fois retrouver quelqu'un ou la Rampante, mais aussi pour fuir le faux Sirius. Il n'avait aucune certitude, mais pour le moment, il pensait à ses amis, qui eux étaient bien vivants. Il lança en l'air des étincelles bleue. Mais les étincelles refusèrent de passer entre le feuillage des arbres. Les étincelles ne devaient pas être visible de très loin.

Des éclats de voix retentirent. Harry pressa aussitôt le pas. C'était Ron, il se battait contre un cadavre. Probablement un inférus. Ron était désarmé, il tomba à terre et le cadavre se pencha vers lui en tenant un morceau planche vernie arrachée. Harry courrut à toute vitesse sa baguette en avant.

– Quatre ans, dit le cadavre, quatre ans aujourd'hui que j'attends cet instant.

Harry fit sortir une boule de feu de sa baguette. La boule percuta le cadavre qui bascula en arrière et disparut juste avant de toucher le sol.

Ron se releva péniblement.

– Merci, dit-il.

Ron gardait la tête baissée. Harry se doutait pourquoi, le cadavre prétendait attendre cet instant depuis quatre ans. Et cela faisait précisément quatre ans que Ron avait tué un mangemort lors d'une mission de l'Ordre du Phénix.

– Il faut retrouver les autres, dit Harry.

Bientôt il trouvèrent Ginny qui arrivait à leur rencontre. Harry était plus que soulagé. Il avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ces bras.

– Que t'ont fait les Forêts à toi ? demanda Ron.

– Rien, répondit Ginny neutre.

Harry ressentit un nouveau soulagement, il arrivait à la hauteur de Ginny, il la prit dans ses bras. Harry ressentit une crispation dans cette étreinte. Il relâcha Ginny et la regarda. Son regard était éteint.

– Ginny ? dit Harry inquiet.

– Explique moi Potter, dit Ginny d'une voix rageuse. Comment un bébé peut survivre au plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ?

– Jedusor ? dit Harry.

– A cette époque, je m'appelle Lord Voldemort, dit Ginny.

– A cet époque, tu es mort, corrigea Harry. Rends-moi Ginny.

– C'est pas à toi de décider, Potter, dit Ginny.

Ron vint aux cotés d'Harry.

– Ginny, dit-il. Petite Soeur, vire ce type, il t'a suffisamment fait pleurer. Reviens.

Mais Ginny ne revint pas. Jedusor éclata de rire.

– On ne peut pas rester ici, dit Ron à Harry. Autant que Ginny se batte contre Jedusor en marchant.

Harry, le regard fixé sur le corps possédé de Ginny, acquiesça lentement.

Ils avancèrent en se traçant un passage dans les fougères, sans savoir précisément où aller. Jedusor se laissait guider sans broncher. Bien que Ginny ne puisse pas reprendre possession de son corps, elle semblait garder le contrôle de ses mains. Elle les gardaient dans les poches de son pantalon. Ce qui agaçait Jedusor-Ginny au plus haut point. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils trouvèrent Soazick, enlacée dans les bras de Drago Malefoy, vivant, et en bon état. Alors qu'il était censé être mort depuis plus de trois ans.

– Soazick, dit Harry. Réveilles-toi et dépêches-toi de venir nous aider.

– Laissez-moi quelques minutes, dit-elle. Revenez plus tard.

– Non, dit Ron. Tu vois Ginny ? Aller, viens.

Soazick fit semblant de ne rien entendre, elle s'enfonçant plus dans les bras de Malefoy qui lançait des regards noirs à Harry et Ron. Soudain Harry entendit à nouveau le crissement.

– C'était quoi ça ? demanda Ron.

– Tu l'as entendu ? dit Harry étonné.

– Oui.

– Je vais voir de plus près, dit Harry. Raisonne Ginny ou Soazick, on ne pourra pas les traîner toutes les deux.

– Ginny n'est pas prête de revenir, dit la voix de Ginny.

Harry vit Ron, agacé, donner une gifle à sa soeur.

– GINNY ! hurla-t-il. Dépêches-toi de revenir, Hermione est seule.

Harry s'éloigna un peu, gardant le groupe dans son champs de vision. À présent, Ron se disputait avec Malefoy. Puis soudain, le crissement retentit à nouveau, mais plus près... beaucoup plus près d'Harry... beaucoup trop près.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : La Rampante.**

Harry se retourna vivement, il vit un immense oiseau avec un long bec pointu fondre sur lui. Il tenta de jeter des sortilèges qui n'eurent aucun effet sur le monstre. Harry se mit alors à fuir, il courut aussi vite qu'il put, en s'éloignant du groupe. Harry tomba à plusieurs reprises, ses vêtements se déchiraient avec les ronces. Harry sentait toujours le monstre derrière lui, il continuait de courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Le monstre criait, Harry cherchait désespérément une solution pour s'échapper. Soudain, il vit la zone floue qu'il avait déjà vu près d'une heure plus tôt maintenant. Il se vit à nouveau, à travers, sauf que cette fois, tout les autres étaient présent. Hermione parlait aux arbres... C'était à leur entrée dans les Forets. Harry tomba à terre, il regarda le monstre qui s'apprêtait à fondre sur lui. Il se releva vivement, et reprit sa fuite. Il remarqua le bosquet, derrière lequel il n'allait pas réapparaître pour son double du passé.

Seulement, il y avait une autre zone floue derrière le bosquet. Il était trop tard pour changer de trajectoire. Et l'oiseau géant allait bientôt l'agripper. Harry traversa la zone.

Il eut l'impression qu'il venait de transplaner. Il était dans un autre coin de la forêt, il n'entendait plus les battements des ailes du monstre derrière lui. Harry reprit donc sa marche d'un pas plus lent, il avança, ne sachant pas dans quelle direction il devait aller, ni s'il se trouvait bien dans le bon temps. Si les zones floues permettaient de voyager dans le temps, Harry avait un sérieux problème. Comme celui de se retrouver face à Voldemort, le vrai cette fois. Pourtant cette zone qu'il avait traversée était différente de la première, puisque la première collait parfaitement dans le décor. Alors que celle-ci montrait une toute autre partie de la forêt.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry croisa Luna, elle fuyait à nouveau une créature qu'Harry ne pouvait voir. Harry courut après Luna pour tenter de la raisonner. Mais brusquement une chose attira le regard d'Harry. Quelque chose qui semblait flotter et qui était en même temps rattachée à de solide lianes au sol.

La Rampante.

Harry laissa Luna courir, elle avait réussi à se libérer une première fois de l'emprise des forêts, elle y parviendrait sûrement une seconde fois. Il s'approcha prudemment de la Rampante, à quelques mètres et reçut un coup de lierre en pleine figure. Il tenta de jeter des sortilèges qui n'eurent aucun effet. Il s'éloigna et rangea sa baguette qui se trouvait décidément souvent inutile dans les Forêts de Kodrulles.

Harry se mit hors portée des coups de lierre de la Rampante. Il observa les lianes qui la rattachaient au sol. Cinq lianes, de types tropical reliaient la Rampante au sol. Plusieurs branches de lierre, plus petites que les cinq lianes, sortait de la Rampante qui n'avait plus la forme de boule décrite par Soazick. C'était ces plus petites tiges qui frappaient Harry s'il approchait trop près.

Sans conviction, Harry envoya des étincelles vertes qui furent une nouvelle fois, bloquée par les arbres. La magie n'avait aucun effet contre la Rampante.

Harry fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'un quelconque objet suffisamment grand, qu'il pourrait transformer en un couteau ou une petite hache. Mais il ne trouva rien de mieux qu'un mouchoir et un vieux morceau de parchemin terni par l'eau. Il tira alors sur sa plaque qu'il avait autour du cou. Il hésita, mais ne put se résigner à l'utiliser, elle représentait trop pour lui. Et puis si son corps se retrouvait trop abîmé par la Rampante, la plaque pourrait toujours l'identifier, c'était à ça qu'elle servait. Il réfléchit, il se gratta le crâne tête baissée, les yeux sur ses chaussures. Soudain Il regarda très attentivement ses chaussures. Rapidement, il en retira une, et la transforma en une petite hache. Aussi grande qu'il put.

Armé, Harry se rapprocha à nouveau de la Rampante. Sans surprise, il reçut plusieurs coups de lierres. Il couru jusqu'à l'une des cinq larges lianes qui la rattachaientt au sol. Dès qu'il parvint à en atteindre une, il brandit sa hache et l'abattit sur la liane qui... ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Harry donna plusieurs coups sans abîmer la liane.

Il reçut un coup plus violent des lierres, il repartit hors de portée de celle-ci. Il examina ses éraflures et griffures qui le tailladait de partout et le faisait parfois saigner abondamment. Il limita rapidement ces hémorragie. Plus il se tourna à nouveau vers la plante.

Ni la magie, ni les armes ne pouvaient détacher la Rampante. Il ne voyait qu'une solution: arrracher les solides lianes du sol.

Harry savait bien qu'il n'avait jamais été très costaud, bien qu'il n'ait plus son corps fébrile d'adolescent. Ron aurait sans doute été plus à même de réussir à arracher les lianes. Il rassembla son courage, prit une profonde inspiration puis s'élança. Les lierres le fouettèrent de partout. Harry agrippa la première liane qu'il atteignit, il tira dessus de toute ces forces, il ne pouvait plus protéger son visage qui recevait les lierres cinglants. Il tira aussi fort qu'il put, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il sente la liane bouger dans le sol. Il tira encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce que la racine sorte entièrement du sol.

Harry relâcha la pression et se dirigea aussitôt vers une seconde liane. Les attaques des lierres se firent plus violentes, plus tranchantes, plus douloureuses. Il tira sur la seconde liane, il lui fallut plus de temps mais la liane finit pas céder. Il se dirigea vers la troisième, les lierres devinrent encore plus violents, un coup brutal atteignit l'arrière du genou d'Harry qui le posa à terre. Il tira tant bien que mal sur la liane, il voyait ses mains et ses avants bras couverts de sang. Epuisé, il finit par arracher la troisième liane. Il tenta de rejoindre la quatrième liane à cloche pied. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur sa jambe droite. Les lianes devenues encore plus violentes, le virent tomber à terre. Il tenta de se relever, puis finalement capitula et rejoignit la quatrième liane en rampant, se protégea tant bien que mal le visage.

Harry était dans un état second lorsqu'il arracha la quatrième liane; il ne sentait plus la douleur qui le transperçait. Son dos subissait probablement les coup les plus durs, mais Harry ne parvenait même plus à les discerner. Il lui fallut de longues minutes, sous les coups, pour enfin arracher cette quatrième liane. Lorsque enfin, il y parvint, les lierres devinrent si violents, qu'Harry tomba, inconscient.

Il se réveilla comateux, dans un effort considérable, il se traîna jusqu'à la dernière liane qui maintenait la Rampante attachée au sol. Harry avait la chair à vif dans plusieurs endroits, il perdait beaucoup de sang. S'il survivait, il aurait probablement des séquelles physiques irréversibles. Il attegnit la dernière liane, tira des faibles forces qu'il lui restait, il ne pourrait jamais la retirer. Un violent coup le fit tomber au sol. Il s'agrippa à la liane, et se roula en boule pour se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait des coups.

Comment faire ? Harry était trop faible. Il regarda la liane, il n'avait jamais possédé le moindre végétaux, mais le moment était venu de faire l'expérience.

Il se concentra, ne sachant trop comment faire. Mais il avait souvent fait des choses magiques sans s'en rendre compte.

« Déracines-toi » songea Harry désespéré.

Les lianes continuaient de frapper Harry plus fort que jamais.

« Déracines-toi ».

Harry sentit son corps se raidir, il était en train de repartir dans l'inconscience.

« Déracines-toi ».

La vision d'Harry devint encore plus floue.

« Déracines-toi ».

Ses membres se relâchèrent.

« Déracines-toi ».

Harry sentit à peine le mouvement de la liane contre laquelle il se tenait. Le soulagement l'emplit quand même, il le savait, sans avoir besoin de regarder. La liane se déracinait d'elle même. Puis il tomba sur le sol, la liane ne le retenant plus.

Harry, à demi conscient, vit la Rampante qui rassemblait tous ses lierres, enfin elle reformait une boule. Elle flotta sur place quelques secondes, plus se déplaça précipitamment. Elle n'était plus attachée à la terre. Depuis toujours c'était elle qui émettait le signal des Forêts de Kodrulles dans le monde et à présent, elle n'était plus liée à la terre. Les Forêts de Kodrulles n'avaient plus d'emprise ailleurs que dans leur propre terrain.

Soudain, au loin, la Rampante s'illumina, une sorte d'onde en sortit. Harry se sentit soulever, il fut violemment projeté en l'air, il traversa les feuillages des arbres qui ne semblaient jamais s'arrêter.

Dans le ciel, tout au-dessus des arbres, il aperçut plusieurs silhouettes qui comme lui étaient éjectées des Forêts de Kodrulles. Il se sentit pousser réellement hors des Forêts, il fit deux cent bon mètres avant de se voir tomber sur le sol. Harry sortit péniblement sa baguette de sa poche et il amortit, autant qu'il put, sa chute.

Arrivé sur terre, Harry s'évanouit. Il faisait nuit noire à présent.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 : Les sept sont brisés.**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla, il était seul étendu sur des feuilles mortes. Péniblement il s'assit. Il voyait le soleil passer juste au-dessus d'une montagne. Les Forêts de Kodrulles étaient plates, il avait donc la certitude d'en être sorti. Soudain la vision de Ginny et des autres traversa son esprit, il se leva, mais sa jambe droite refusait toujours de le maintenir.

Harry agrippa un long bout de bois solide et s'en servit comme canne de fortune. Il fit plusieurs mètres, sans croiser personne.

– Révélarum, prononça Harry à l'aveuglette pour la cinquième fois.

Ce sort était censé lui montrer ce qui était caché, et ce qu'il ne voyait pas. Mais cette fois-ci, le sort eut un effet. Une lumière blanche apparut un peu plus loin. Harry se précipita vers elle.

Luna était évanouie. Harry l'avait laissée se débrouiller seule avec les créatures de son imagination qui l'attaquaient.

– Luna, réveilles-toi, dit Harry en s'asseyant auprès d'elle.

Luna resta inconsciente. Harry lui caressa la joue pour la réveiller, stupéfait, Harry retira aussitôt sa main. La joue de Luna était froide, très froide.

Harry se pencha sur la jeune fille, il tata son pouls. Rien. Luna Lovegood était morte.

Harry sentit une larme couler sur son visage, il s'assit auprès d'elle. Il avait laissé Luna se débrouiller seule et elle n'y était pas parvenue. Soudain dans le ciel, Harry vit des étincelles bleues qui s'élevaient. Les étincelles de positionnement ! Harry les avait oubliées. Il sortit sa baguette et lança à son tour les étincelles.

Neville, puis Soazick transplanèrent aux cotés d'Harry. Silencieusement, ils se penchèrent vers Luna. Neville semblait à la fois très calme et sur le point d'exploser.

– Le signal des Forêts est beaucoup plus faible, dit Neville. La Rampante a été détachée on dirait.

– Oui, répondit Harry. Je l'ai détachée.

Harry ne regarda pas Soazick. Il ne lui dirait pas, mais c'était par sa faute ce qui s'était passé. Son arrogance avait coûté la vie de Luna et de dizaines d'autres.

Ginny, Ron et Hermione transplanèrent.

Ginny n'avait plus le regard vide. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'Harry, celui-ci la tira vers lui, pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Dans l'après midi, ils se retrouvèrent tous les six dans une chambre de St Mangouste. Ron et Ginny avaient ramené le corps de Luna au ministère de la magie. Personne ne devait savoir où se trouvait les Forêts de Kodrulles.

Neville était celui qui s'en était le mieux sorti, il n'avait que quelques éraflures. Les Forêts lui avait imposé Susan, Rogue, des mangemorts sans visage, Bellatrix Lestrange et ses parents. Neville semblait être devenu insensible à ce qui se passait autour de lui. En peu de temps il avait perdu, sa femme, sa meilleure amie, son appartement et le seul professeur de Poudlard qu'il avait adoré durant sa scolarité. Il avait annoncé d'une voix neutre qu'il allait postuler pour remplacer Mme Chourave. Il était complètement anéantit, Harry doutait qu'il puisse un jour se relever.

Ron, lui, était un peu plus secoué. Après qu'Harry se fut retrouvé attaqué par l'oiseau, Ron se retrouva coursé par des araignées géantes. Il gardait Hermione dans ses bras, ils attendaient les résultats quant à la santé du bébé.

Hermione, elle, n'avait pas voulu dire exactement ce qui lui était arrivé, mais à chaque fois qu'on le lui demandait, elle replaçait ses mains sur son ventre en signe de protection.

Ginny avait été possédée par Jedusor durant tout le temps, elle n'avait réussi à se défaire de son emprise que lorsque les Forets les avaient éjectés.

Soazick, refusait de dire ce que les forêts lui avait imposé en dehors de Malefoy.

Et cela n'intéressait absolument pas Harry. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas voulu faire de mal, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, autant qu'il s'en voulait.

Colin Crivey, referma la porte derrière lui. Immédiatement un médicommage entra dans la salle de soin. Il se dirigea vers Hermione et Ron.

– Tout va bien, dit-il aussitôt. Vous avez une petite fille bien solide.

– Fille ? dit Ron.

– Fille, répondit le médicommage en s'autorisant un sourire.

– Une petite fille, dit Ron en se tournant vers le ventre d'Hermione.

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

– Vous pouvez sortir, dit le médicommage en s'adressant à tout le monde. Sauf monsieur Potter.

Harry savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas sortir de si tôt de l'hôpital, ses blessures étaient beaucoup trop profondes.

– Ginny, j'aimerais récupérer mes affaires, dit Soazick.

Ron et Hermione saluèrent Harry et repartirent chez eux. Avant de sortir, Neville dit qu'il allait probablement repasser, ne serait-ce pour voir ses parents. Ginny et Soazick retournèrent chez Harry.

Ginny revint dans la soirée, Harry avait eut droit à plusieurs visites, dont celle de son patron, qui malgré l'état d'Harry exigeait un rapport et une explication quant à la disparition du portrait de Soazick dans son tableau de l'atrium du ministère.

C'est Ginny qui apporta une réponse à cette dernière question.

– Elle est repartie, dit-elle. Elle a brûlé toutes ses affaires magiques dans la cheminée. Elle nous confie la pensine et les souvenirs de Dumbledore. Et la carte du monde aussi. Et aussi...

Ginny fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une baguette magique cassée en deux.

– Elle m'a dit de te confier un morceau à toi et l'autre à Neville, dit Ginny. Elle m'a dit que les trois baguettes étaient en quelques sortes liée entre elles.

– Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

– C'est dommage de casser une baguette magique comme ça, dit Ginny. En tout cas, maintenant c'est fini, elle ne reviendra plus.

Ginny bailla, Harry lui fit un peu de place sur son lit et Ginny s'installa auprès de lui. Elle caressa le visage d'Harry et suivit les marques qu'il avait sur le visage.

Celles là allaient presque toutes disparaître puisque Harry était parvenu à se protéger le visage un bon moment. Par contre les autres marques sur le reste du corps d'Harry serait pour la plupart à vie. Et Harry allait devoir marcher avec une cane pendant un long moment.

– Au moins, dit Harry. Ma célébrité ne tiendra plus à une seule et unique cicatrice.

FIN

_Note de l'auteur : pas de chapitre de mon blabla traditionnel. Juste quelques lignes pour dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fic, en particulier les passages les plus brusques à l'intérieur des Forêts de Kodrulles. Et que j'ai littéralement flashé sur Cramer, il m'éclate ce personnage._

mais non je suis pas folle

_Voilà une nouvelle fic achévée, je continue d'écrire « Redistribution à la Répartition » où 12 personnages se partagent la vedette. Et je suis à la moitié des fic sur les Moon._

_Et très important, j'espère que la fic vous a plu, je sais que j'ai un peu bâclé la fin de « Harry Potter et le Début de la fin », alors j'espère ne pas avoir fait deux fois la même erreur._

_Soyez sympas laissez une review, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour savoir si on li ma fic... _


End file.
